Das Problem von der Liebe
by Talamaska
Summary: Bella trifft ihre beiden Freundinnen Siobhan und Kate, weil sie herausfinden will, ob sie selbst bereit ist, ihren Freund Edward zu heiraten. Warum genau Alice ihr empfohlen hat, sich die Liebesgeschichten der beiden anzuhören, weiß Bella nicht. Doch am Ende von Siobhans Erzählung, hat sie den Eindruck, dass es ein irisches Märchen ist, das mit Kates Leben kollidierte.
1. Das Problem vom Verliebtsein

**_Hallo ihr Lieben! Kaum zu glauben, aber dies ist eine der ersten Geschichten, die mich von Jasper/Alice zum irischen Zirkel geführt haben und nun komme ich nicht mehr von ihnen los. Ob menschlich oder nicht. ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß mit dieser Sage, in der Siobhan ein 16jähriger Backfisch ist, und Liam ein fast 30jähriger Mann, der fast vom Glauben abfällt, als die Liebe seines Lebens eben das ist. Ein Mädchen._**

**_Allerliebste Grüße_**

**_Tali_**

**_###_**

**_Das Problem von der Liebe_**

**_Oder Woher weiß ich, dass ich dich heiraten will_**

**_1. Das Problem vom Verliebt sein_**

**_Isabella_**

_Die__Erfahrung lehrt uns, dass Liebe nicht darin besteht,  
dass man einander ansieht, sondern dass man in die gleiche Richtung blickt.  
(Antoine de Saint-Exupéry)_

Es ist unfassbar.

Kate und Siobhan grinsen sich an, als Kate die Cupcakes auf dem Tisch abstellt, gewohnheitsmäßig ihre Hände an ihrer roten Bistroschürze abklopft und neben ihrer besten Freundin Platz nimmt.

Meine beste Freundin Alice hat mich in Kate's Bakery geschickt.

Warum ich hier bin?

Ich habe gerade meinen Collegeabschluss gemacht und mein Freund, der an sich kongeniale Edward Masen hat mir eröffnet, dass er mich heiraten will. Und das obwohl er genau weiß, was ich von der Ehe halte. Natürlich bin ich erst einmal schreiend davon gerannt. Na ja, beinahe.

In meinem Freundeskreis gibt es mehrere Ehepaare. Carmen und Eleazar zum Beispiel, aber die beiden sind auch circa zehn Jahre älter als ich. Esme hat so jung geheiratet und ist gescheitert. Und dann gibt es da Siobhan und Kate.

Kate hat erst vor eineinhalb Jahren die Ehe geschlossen, Sio ist schon verheiratet, seitdem ich sie kenne. Von Katrina habe ich gewusst, dass wir gleich alt sind. Meine irische Freundin hingegen, wirkte immer so erwachsen auf mich. Dabei ist sie genauso alt wie wir. Doch durch eine unterschiedliche Kurswahl ist mir nie aufgefallen, dass sie regelmäßig an der Uni ist.

Ich treffe mich mit den Mädels, weil ich herausfinden will, warum sie sich so sicher gewesen sind, ihre Männer zu heiraten.

Ich liebe Edward, aber ich habe Angst vor diesem „Immer und ewig". Meine Eltern haben jung geheiratet und waren wieder geschieden, bevor ich laufen konnte.

Ed ist 23, wir sind erst vor ein paar Monaten zusammen gezogen, weil er wollte, dass ich mich auf mein Studium konzentriere und Zeit mit meiner Mitbewohnerin und besten Freundin und zugleich seiner Cousine Alice verbringe. Dabei wohnt sie so gut wie in Jaspers Haus, auch wenn beide so tun, als wäre nichts.

Es ist ein komisches Gefühl, jetzt den Abschluss zu haben und als vollends Erwachsene wahr genommen zu werden. Nicht nur von den eigenen Freunden. Und Siobhan und Kate haben sich festgelegt, bevor ich überhaupt in der Lage gewesen bin, mich auf eine Wandfarbe fürs Wohnzimmer festzulegen.

Siobhans Geschichte interessiert mich zuerst. Immerhin habe ich Kate und Garrett miterlebt.

Die junge Irin lächelt breit. Sie umgibt diese kosmopolitische Aura, ihre Augen funkeln violettblau, sie ist hinreißend.

„Ich meine, wann? Wie?"

Siobhan lacht, es ist mitreißend.

Sie rührt ihren Tee, legt den Löffel beiseite, überschlägt die Beine und beginnt mit ihrer Geschichte. Am Ende ihrer Erzählung habe ich den Eindruck, dass es ein irisches Märchen ist, das mit Kates Leben kollidierte.

Siobhan O'Toole ist die Tochter eines irischen Goldschmieds, der mit seiner Handwerkskunst auch in den Staaten seinen Kundenstamm hat. Als Shamus O'Toole stirbt, ist sie 14 und hat als sein einziges Kind, sein Handwerk soweit gelernt, dass sie einfach in seinem Namen weiter arbeiten kann.

Einer der Geschäftspartner ihres Vaters lädt Mutter und Tochter nach New York.

Von dort ist die erst 16jährige Siobhan zu ihrer Freundin Esme geflohen. Ich habe noch immer nicht ganz verstanden, woher sie einander kennen. Auch geht Siobhan nie ins Detail, was genau mit diesem Sancar vorgefallen ist, doch als ich sie kennen lernte war dessen neu aufgerollter Prozess eine große Sache in meinem Umfeld.

**#Rememberance#**

**_Siobhan_**

Meine Reisetasche hält nicht viel. Ich bin nur hier um Abstand zu gewinnen.

Die Kapuze nimmt mir etwas die Sicht, doch es ist eh dunkel. Und nasskalt. Ich fühle mich ein bisschen wie Rotkäppchen auf der Flucht. Blöder Vergleich, ich weiß.

„Es? Bist du zuhause?", leise ins Telefon.

Esme Evenson gibt mir die Adresse ihres besten Freundes, Jasper, mit dem sie gerade zusammen wohnt.

Als ich Esme vor einem Jahr in New York getroffen habe, war sie mit ihrem Mann dort auf einem Ärztekongress. Unsere Begegnung Zufall und trotzdem haben wir seither Kontakt. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie sich von ihrem Mann getrennt hat.

Ich habe schon damals vermutet, dass er sie verprügelt.

Ich kann den jungen Texaner gut leiden, den Esme mir als Jasper vorstellt. Es ist mitten in der Nacht und doch lächelt er, kocht Spaghetti Carbonara für uns.

Jasper besucht das hiesige College im zweiten Semester. Sie haben sich auf einem Festival kennen gelernt, als Jasper gerade 14 gewesen ist. Esme und ihr bester Freund gehen liebevoll miteinander um. Manchmal ist es, als sei er der Ältere, wenn er Esme ermahnt. Es ist süß, dass er soviel Verantwortung trägt.

„Er trennt sich gerade von seiner Freundin.", flüstert Es mir zu. „Ich hoffe er sieht endlich ein, was für eine blöde… Sie ist eine manipulative Lügnerin. Ich bin froh, wenn Maria endlich Geschichte ist."

Noch am selben Abend erzähle ich beiden, wieso ich von New York nach Seattle gekommen bin. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das jemanden außer Esme erzählen würde, aber Jasper umgibt eine Aura… Er ist irgendwie vertrauensvoll, man fühlt sich geborgen, wenn er einem zuhört.

Ich bin sehr froh, dass meine Mom einverstanden ist, dass ich ein paar Wochen hier bleibe. Aber ich habe es nicht ausgehalten, darauf zu warten, dass alle gegen Sancar aussagen. Kann nicht darauf warten, ob ich nun wegen Notwehr oder vorsätzlicher Körperverletzung angeklagt werden soll. Ich halte das nicht aus.

Wären wir nur niemals der Einladung gefolgt! Nur weil er ein Geschäftspartner von Dad gewesen ist und uns unter die Arme greifen wollte, was den amerikanischen Markt angeht!

Moms Anwalt hat mir hier in Seattle die Adresse von Eleazar Delos gegeben, er kann mich bis zur Verhandlung in allen Fragen beraten.

#

Jasper ist ein guter Typ. Er und Esme kennen El, und alle drei sind mit dabei, eine Wohnung für mich auf zu treiben. Als ich Esme gefragt hab, ob sie nicht lieber in die zwei Zimmer ziehen will, hat sie nur gelächelt.

„Ich kann nicht. Ich habe immer noch jede Nacht Alpträume. Kriege Angstattacken, wenn ich allein zuhause bin. Nachts. Ich habe Panik, dass er mir auflauert. Darum bin ich so froh, das Jasper sich um mich kümmert. Ich weiß, es müsste anders sein, aber ich bin so froh, dass er da ist!"

Inzwischen weiß ich, dass Esme vier Jahre einer höllischen Ehe hinter sich hat, in der häusliche Gewalt an der Tagesordnung war. Sie hat es endlich geschafft auszubrechen. Jasper sagt, dass sie langsam wieder zu der Frau wird, die er kennen gelernt hat. Sie wieder ein Sturm wird und nicht mehr nur ein lauer Wind. Ja, die Beschreibung passt.

Ich weiß nicht genau, wann in den folgenden drei Wochen die Entscheidung gefallen ist, dass ich gern hier zur High School gehen würde, aber ich bitte Jasper mir die Anmeldungsformulare für den Wirtschaftskurs am College mit zu bringen. Wenn ich Dads Firma weiter vorantreiben möchte, muss ich leider auch viel von dem Papierkrieg verstehen.

Vielleicht ist es Eleazars sanftes Wesen, vielleicht mag ich dessen Frau zu sehr, Carmen, Hauptberufliche Piercerin, und das familiäre Funkeln in beider Augen.

Möglich, dass ich Carlisle vermisst habe, meinen Freund aus UK- Tagen, der im Königreich berühmt berüchtigt ist und hier angehender Doktor und mit 21 nur ein bisschen älter als sein Cousin Jasper.

Ich kann Carmens Kollegen Garrett Smith gut leiden, Tätowierer, Abenteurer und Komödiant sondergleichen.

Ich bin erstaunt, wie harmonisch diese seltsame Zusammenkunft an unterschiedlichen Persönlichkeiten ist. Jasper, Pete und Charlotte gehen noch aufs College. Carlisle sammelt gerade praktische Erfahrungen, wurde gerade für ein Praktikum nach Port Angeles versetzt. Wäre er in London geblieben, würde er aufgrund seines Nachnamens an jedem beliebigen Krankenhaus seine Ausbildung vollziehen können. Aber er hat sich dagegen entschieden, wollte nicht nur ‚der Sohn von' sein.

Carmen, Eleazar, Garrett sind alle schon voll im Berufsleben und haben bereits ein Leben geführt, als sie sich kennen lernten.

Esme restauriert antike Möbel.

Sie haben alle eigene, noch andere Freundeskreise, doch wenn sie zusammen treffen, spürt man dass sie eine stärkere Zuneigung zu einander haben, als zu den übrigen Bekannten.

Erst habe ich angenommen, dass ich die Jüngste in ihrer Mitte sein würde, aber meine Mitschülerin Alice ist Esmes Cousine, ihr älterer Cousin Edward macht gerade seinen Schulabschluss und so kennt man sich flüchtig.

Mom in New York würde es höhere Fügung nennen, dass ich mich für Seattle entschieden habe. Aber ich habe ihr noch nichts erzählt.

Ich mag große Männer. Mehr noch, seitdem ich Sancar getroffen habe, der kleiner als ich ist. Darum finde ich Santiago aus meinem Wirtschaftskurs auch ganz nett anzuschauen. Aber er ist nicht ganz mein Typ, auch wenn er wirklich nett ist. Und darauf besteht mir zu jeder Vorlesung Kaffee mitzubringen. Allein dadurch ist er ganz oben auf meiner Liste.

Ich hatte bisher noch keine Bekanntschaft mit Garretts bestem Freund gemacht. Liam Gallagher gehört ein beliebtes Irish Pub, aber da ich erst 16 bin habe ich, zumindest im Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten noch keinen Zutritt. Und ich kenne Esmes Freunde noch nicht gut genug, dass sie mich einschleusen würden.

Garrett hat mir erzählt, dass er und Liam sich in einem Backpacker- Urlaub vor acht Jahren zufällig begegnet sind, als sie Fallschirmspringen waren. Und dann sind sie beide in Seattle gelandet.

Wie gesagt, ich habe eine Schwäche für große, nordische Männer. Männer, keine Jungs. Dafür bin ich einfach selbst zu groß, werde zu oft als älter eingestuft. Es ist ohne Ausweiskontrolle kein Problem für mich, an einem Türsteher vorbei zu kommen, wenn er nicht sieht, wann ich geboren wurde.

Wir sitzen alle bei Pete und Charlotte, die sich gerade ein Haus gekauft haben und dann kommt dieser rothaarige Hüne durch die Tür und begrüßt seine Wahlmischpoche.

Ich bin absolut hin und weg! Liam lächelt, feine Linien um die Augen lassen seine grünen Augen noch stärker leuchten, als sein Blick an mir hängen bleibt und ich mein allumfassendes Lächeln anschalte, Santiagos Wortlaut, nicht meiner. Aber ich weiß, dass er nicht ganz Unrecht hat.

Liams Händedruck ist angenehm fest und als er den Mund aufmacht und einen irischen Akzent hat, bin ich auf der Stelle verliebt.

Ich bin ein Teenager, ich darf das. Ich fühle mich zum ersten Mal seit langem auch wieder wie ein kleines Mädchen, weil ich die ganze Zeit kichern möchte, während wir uns unterhalten.

Sobald ich Liam in unserer Muttersprache begrüßt habe, haben wir fast ununterbrochen miteinander gesprochen.

Ich bin froh, dass niemand erwähnt, wie alt ich bin und dass Liam nicht danach fragt. Aber wahrscheinlich wird er annehmen, ich sei mindestens 20, weil ich erzähle, dass Jasper und ich auf dasselbe College gehen.

**_Liam_**

Die Nadel surrt in der Maschine, die Linien werden zu Mustern, Garrett wischt Tinte fort. Mich beruhigt das Geräusch der Tätowierpistole.

Bevor ich Garrett getroffen habe, hatte ich bereits ein Tattoo, seitdem ich ihn kenne, hat sich deren Anzahl vervielfacht.

Noch sitzen wir schweigend bei einander, Garrett über meine Schulter gebeugt um die Linien zu ziehen, doch wir kennen uns gut genug, dass ich deutlich merke, dass er etwas sagen will.

„Was hast du?"

Garrett brummt kurz. Drehe meinen Kopf in seine Richtung.

„Vorgestern.", beginnt er. „War ein guter Abend."

Ich kann mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Eigentlich wollten wir endlich mal wieder in Ruhe einen bierseligen Abend haben. Da ich oft abends im Pub arbeite und Gars letzte Flamme ziemlich biestig gewesen ist, ist so ein Abend länger her.

Doch wie es der Zufall so wollte, habe ich meine Landsfrau Siobhan dort kennen gelernt und mit ihr den ganzen Abend über unsere Heimat gesprochen.

„Aye. Nette Frau und irisches Gal!"

„Das habe ich gar nicht gemeint.", Gar zieht eine gespielt beleidigte Fratze, bevor wir beide lachen müssen. „Aber ihr scheint euch gut verstanden zu haben!"

„Ich weiß nicht, worauf du hinaus willst, mein Freund!", natürlich weiß ich das. Gar und ich kennen uns lang genug. Und ja, ich finde Siobhan charmant. Aber ich bin alt genug, um nicht jede hübsche Frau sofort besteigen zu müssen, und sei sie auch so attraktiv wie Siobhan.

Garrett widmet sich wieder der Farbe unter meiner Haut, während ich an die seltsame Farbe von Sios Augen denken muss. Violettblau. So wie ein klarer Himmel bei Sonnenaufgang. Daran, dass ihr Lächeln einen Raum erhellt. Dass sie unheimlich interessiert ist, in Menschen, Politik, Geschichte. Und sie ist Fan vom Kilkenny Hurlingverein, dem auch ich treu bin.

#

**_Siobhan_**

Auch nach zwei Monaten in denen unsere Flirts auffälliger geworden, die flüchtigen Berührungen nicht mehr so flüchtig sind, hat er bisher nicht nach meinem Alter gefragt. Darum bin ich dankbar.

Vielleicht, weil ich nie von der Schule spreche, sondern stets von Klausuren oder Kursen am College. Jasper ist ein Gentleman und verliert kein Sterbenswörtchen, macht keine dummen Bemerkungen.

In der Uni werde ich oft für eine Drittsemester gehalten, weil viele der Freshmen sich wie 12Jährige benehmen.

Außerdem scheint es in Liams Freundeskreis überhaupt keine Rolle zu spielen, in welchem Jahr man geboren wurde. El, Gar und Liam hören Jasper und Pete ebenso aufmerksam zu, nehmen sie eben so ernst, wie einander. Die Geschichten, wie es zu diesem seltsamen Ring von Persönlichkeiten gekommen ist, hat etwas utopisch, märchenhaftes, auch wenn viel Dunkelheit auf ihren Wegen liegt. Ich bin manchmal überrascht, wie diese Menschen so toll werden konnten oder es geblieben sind.

_Liams 30. Geburtstag. _

Ich kann es nicht ganz glauben. Als Liam seinen Schulabschluss gemacht hat, war ich noch nicht mal eingeschult.

Garrett, Charles und Vladimir sind die letzten Gäste. Garrett wohnt im selben Haus und rauscht mit seiner neuesten Errungenschaft durch die Tür hinaus.

„Bis morgen früh!", ruft er seinem besten Freund noch zu, ganz dem Motto nach ‚_Morgen ist erst, wenn ich geschlafen habe'._

Ich mag Garrett. Es ist irgendwie entzückend, dass die beiden Singlemänner sich zum Frühstück treffen. Dabei sehen beide wie harte Typen aus. Garrett mit seinen Volltätowierten Armen und Liam mit den kantigen Gesichtszügen. Sie teilen einige Charakterzüge miteinander. Ein merkwürdiges Selbstverständnis im Umgang miteinander, was mir auch schon bei Jasper und Esme oder bei Jasper und Pete aufgefallen ist. Es ist schön zu sehen, dass Menschen sich finden können, es ist fast ein bisschen wie daheim.

Lächele in mich hinein, weil ich mich so sehr darüber freue, dass ich ein Teil von diesem Freundeskreis bin, der so aufrichtige Menschen umfasst.

Liam und ich sammeln noch einzelne Gläser ein, stapeln Teller, die nicht mehr in den Geschirrspüler passen. Unser Meisterkoch hat für seine Gäste gezaubert, es gab Guinness und Whiskey. Und für die Püppis, die kichernden Frauen Mitte 20, die auch eingeladen waren, gab es Sekt.

Alle haben mir für meine erwachsene Zurückhaltung in Sachen Alkohol zugesprochen. So weise, dass ich keinen Kater verursachen will.

Dabei liegt es eher daran, dass ich ja nicht volljährig bin und den Geschmack von Starkbier und Hochprozentigem noch nicht voll zu schätzen weiß. Ich beides auch nur in Maßen vertrage. Ich bin der einzige Gast unter 20 und wahrscheinlich auch die Einzige, von der das außer Esme und Jasper keiner weiß.

Abgesehen von der Unruhe, dass es vielleicht doch jemandem auffallen könnte, war es ein guter Abend.

Mich interessiert es überhaupt nicht, wie alt jemand ist. Welche Bedeutung hat diese Zahl schon, die angibt, wie viel Zeit vom Tag der Geburt bis jetzt vergangen ist?

Aber ich hoffe darauf, dass es mit Liam und mir endlich weiter geht. Ich sterbe, wenn wir weiterhin nur umeinander herum scharwenzeln. Doch befürchte ich, dass er zurückweichen würde, wenn er mitbekommt, dass mein nächster Geburtstag mein 17. ist. Rein rechtlich macht er sich außerdem strafbar, wenn er so will, wie ich will. Aber ich werde ihn ganz bestimmt nicht anzeigen oder darauf hinweisen.

„Ich ruf mir ein Taxi, wenn wir fertig sind."

„Ich fahr dich auch, wenn du möchtest.", erwidert Liam lächelnd. Seine grünen Augen tanzen über mein Gesicht, ich merke, wie mir das Blut in die Wangen steigt. Liams Blicke können unheimlich intensiv sein.

**_Liam_**

Es war ein toller Abend, aber das beste Geschenk hier ist unbezahlbar. Es ist die junge Frau mit den violettblauen Augen, die nicht nur wunderschön ist, sondern auch noch klug. Wissbegierig. Engagiert. Herrlich unverkrampft, wenn es um sie selbst geht.

Und wir beide wissen, dass ich zuviel Whiskey getrunken habe, um noch zu fahren, auch wenn es sich nicht in meinem Verhalten zeigt.

Ein paar Gläser Hochprozentige hauen einen echten Mann, einen wirklichen Iren, nicht aus den Schuhen, aber machen ihn sehr wohl fahruntüchtig.

Sehe Siobhan wieder an. Ihr Busen hebt und senkt sich, während sie atmet. Ich bin wie hypnotisiert.

Wende meinen Blick wieder ihrem Gesicht zu.

Ich weiß, dass sie ein paar Jahre jünger ist, als ich, aber es ändert nichts daran, dass ich sie will. Seit wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind. Es ist, als würden wir von einander angezogen. Eigentlich glaube ich weniger an so einen Quatsch, doch ich genieße ihre Gegenwart.

Sonst bin ich wesentlich misstrauischer anderen Menschen gegenüber. Gar eine Ausnahme.

Doch Siobhan weiß unlängst, wie Garrett und ich uns kennen gelernt haben, dass ich zwei große und eine kleine (Halb-)Schwester habe, die ich alle sehr liebe.

Ich habe ihr Kachiri vorgestellt, heute! Habe meine Ex- Exfreundin, der Frau vorgestellt, die ich gern zur Freundin hätte, und hoffe dass sie das genauso sieht. Kachiris Nachfolgerin hat es gestört, dass wir immer noch befreundet sind. Sio hingegen schien absolut begeistert zu sein.

Es fühlt sich inzwischen so an, als sei ich wieder ein 16jähriger, der nicht wagt den ersten Schritt zu tun und die Frau seines Herzens an sich zu ziehen.

Wie irrsinnig! Seit heute bin ich 30 Jahre alt und hatte mehr als eine Frau in meinem Leben!

Aber Siobhan ist anders. Anders als alle Vorangegangen.

Als Kachiri heute gegangen ist, hat sie mir doch tatsächlich gedroht! Wenn ich Sio entwischen lassen würde, würde sie nicht mehr mit mir reden. Hm. Irgendwie unwirklich.

Beobachte, wie Siobhan die DVD- Box in ihre Handtasche stopft, die Jasper ihr mitgebracht hat, trete näher auf sie zu. Blicke auf sie herab. Sie ist hochgewachsen für eine Frau und doch überrage ich sie noch. Ihre großen seltsam blauen Augen starren mich an, ihre Wangen sind hinreißend rosafarben.

Ich bin hoffnungslos verloren. Diese Frau wird mich in den Wahnsinn treiben, wenn wir weiter so herum eiern.

**_Siobhan_**

Atme schwer aus. Liam sieht in seinen Jeans und dem weißen Hemd heiß aus. Er steht so dicht bei mir, dass mein Arm seinen Oberkörper berührt, ich seine Wärme spüren kann. Am liebsten würde ich giggeln wie ein kleines Mädchen, weil er gut aussehend und charmant ist. Und weil dies endlich der Moment zu sein scheint, an dem wir endlich mehr als nur flirten. Endlich wird er mich packen und küssen. Wenn ich nicht so feige wäre, hätte ich seine Lippen längst attackiert.

„Du musst nicht gehen.", stellt Liam fest. Ich mag den tiefen Klang seiner Stimme. „Du könntest hier bleiben, wenn du willst.", Liams Mund verzieht sich zu einem Lächeln. Es verfehlt seine Wirkung nicht, spüre wie mehr Röte in meine Wangen schießt.

„Hast du nicht gesagt, dass deine Couch zu kurz für dich ist?", ich weigere mich einfach, auf der Couch zu schlafen und er ist zu groß. Allerdings klinge ich nicht mal annährend so gelassen, wie ich gern würde. Ich bin nicht cool und nicht erwachsen, nur noch aufgeregt.

Liam lacht. „Ich bin mir sicher, das Problem lösen wir. Wir könnten uns das Bett ja teilen…"

YEAH!

Endlich geht es mit uns voran, auch wenn mir das Herz bis zum Hals klopft.

„Könnten wir.", die Luft zwischen uns fühlt sich aufgeladen an. Als würde sie bei der kleinsten Bewegung brizzeln und funken.

Und dann endlich, umfasst er mein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsst mich leidenschaftlich.

So muss ein Kuss sein!

Er küsst anders, als die Jungen in meinem Leben. Er weiß was er will. Seine Lippen können einen ins Nirwana befördern.

Es dauert nicht lang und wir stolpern Richtung Schlafzimmer und zerren gegenseitig an unserer Kleidung, bis das störende Material endlich entfernt ist.

Ich habe einen kurzen Moment Angst. Angst dass ich jetzt auffliege. Als ich 14 gewesen bin habe ich einmal mit meinem damaligen Schulfreund geschlafen. Aber wir hatten überhaupt keine Ahnung was wir da eigentlich machen. Als Sancar uns nach Amerika geholt hat, hat er… Er ist der letzte, der mich annährend so berührt hat, auch wenn es nicht einvernehmlich gewesen ist.

Doch Liams wandernde Hände sind nicht ruppig. Sie sind fordernd aber behutsam.

Wahrscheinlich wird man eher seinem Rücken morgen ansehen, was geschehen ist.

Ich kann kaum glauben, wie schnell Liam mich übers Ziel befördert. Es ist anders, als bisher.

Wir sehen uns in die Augen, während wir uns weiter in den Laken drehen. Es ist etwas Dauerhaftes. Ich werde den Mann nicht mehr gehen lassen. Ich liebe ihn, mit allem was ich habe.

#

Ich atme ein, mein Kissen riecht herrlich nach AfterShave, nach Liam.

Blinzele, spüre den Arm, der mich umschlingt. Ich könnte jeden Morgen so aufwachen. Blicke das schlafende Gesicht hat, bin angefüllt mit Glückseligkeit.

Reagan, der kleine König, blickt mich aufmerksam an, als ich versuche vorsichtig und leise aufzustehen.

Als würde er mich angrinsen, als sich das Ziehen in meiner Körpermitte bemerkbar macht. Als wisse er mehr als ich.

Er sieht so aus, als wäre es Zeit mit ihm um den Block zu gehen.

In den letzten Wochen habe ich Liams riesigen irischen Wolfshund lieb gewonnen.

Garrett hat mir gestern erzählt, dass der Hund neben Liam bisher nur ihm sofort so zutraulich gegenüber getreten ist. Neben Liam bin ich selbst die Einzige, der Reagan folgt, wenn ich den Raum verlasse. Allerdings auch nur, wenn sein Herrchen nicht anwesend ist. Wolfshunde sind eben sehr treue Seelen.

Als ich ins Wohnzimmer schleiche, bin ich erstaunt wie viel wir gestern Nacht, beziehungsweise heute früh, noch aufgeräumt haben. Aber gut, Liams Freunde haben alle ein Alter in dem man sich zu benehmen weiß. Das einzige was verstreut herum liegt, sind einzelne Kleidungsstücke. Ich schnappe mir Liams weißes Hemd und ziehe es über, mein Oberteil liegt auch irgendwo hier herum, setze Kaffee auf und suche verzweifelt nach meinem Rock. Rea geht vor der Tür auf und ab. Bin erstaunt, dass er solange ausgeharrt hat.

„Ich weiß doch, wir gehen gleich raus!"

Als ich mit Rea das Treppenhaus hinunter eile, wird mir klar, dass ich Liam nun bald sagen muss, wie alt ich bin.

Esme und Carmen sehen es leider so wie es ist. Rein rechtlich, hat sich Liam strafbar gemacht.

#

_Und glaube nicht, du kannst den Lauf der Liebe lenken, denn die Liebe, wenn sie dich für würdig hält, lenkt deinen Lauf.  
_(Der Prophet)

_Khalil Gibran_


	2. Das Problem mit der Wahrheit

**_2. Das Problem mit der Wahrheit_**

_Und glaube nicht, du kannst den Lauf der Liebe lenken, denn die Liebe, wenn sie dich für würdig hält, lenkt deinen Lauf.  
_(Der Prophet)

_Khalil Gibran_

#

**_Siobhan_**

Dummer, irischer Sturkopf! ARGH!

Es hätte alles ganz einfach sein können, aber Mister Gallagher muss sich als Moralapostel aufspielen. Dabei lief alles einfach ganz wunderbar.

Rea und ich hatten unsere Runde gedreht, als wir zurückkamen, war Liam schon wach. Dieser Mann sieht einfach hinreißend aus, wenn er noch verschlafen ist. Sein Lächeln, als wir durch die Tür gekommen sind! Seufz…

_„__Du hast also meinen Hund annektiert?", verschmitzt und göttlich._

_„__Das ist jetzt mein Hund, oder was meinst du Rea?", Reas freudiges Bellen deute ich einfach als Zustimmung, auch wenn es wohl eher Liam galt. _

_„__Soso. Schickes Outfit!", wieder Liam. Strecke ihm die Zunge raus. Doch dann kann ich nicht widerstehen und muss ihn einfach küssen, sonst wache ich doch noch in meinem eigenen Bett auf und habe mir das nur eingebildet. _

_Garretts Klopfen unterbricht unser Geknutsche. _

_Durch die Eingangstür dringt sein beinahe verzweifeltes „KAFFEE"._

_Garrett, ohne die Eroberung der voran gegangenen Nacht, und Liam erzählen von gemeinsamen Erlebnissen und wie sie Carmen, El und Esme kennen gelernt haben. Und das sie beide nur zwei „ordentliche" Engländer kennen. Alistar Falcon und Carlisle Cullen._

_Diese beiden mussten sich ja finden!_

_Der Tag ist wundervoll, Liam hat sich vorsorglich frei genommen, um nicht verkatert auf der Arbeit zu erscheinen. Wir sind den ganzen Tag zusammen unterwegs. _

_Als er mich nachts nach hause bringt, erzähle ich ihm, was mir seit Tagen unter den Nägeln_ _brennt._ Hätte ich es lieber sein gelassen.

**_Liam_**

Blicke auf mein Handy. Inzwischen ist es sehr irritierend. Kein neuer Anruf. Es macht mich wahnsinnig. Seit zwei Tagen vollständige Funkstille. Schlagartig.

Ich habe sie gestern Abend mit einem ihrer Kumpel gesehen. Irgendwas mit S… Sandy oder Santiago oder Sasha… wie auch immer. Den konnte ich schon nicht leiden, als wir ihm alle im Kino begegnet sind. Vor meinem Geburtstag. Vor diesem Abend. Heute Morgen saß sie an der Ampel auf dem Beifahrersitz seines Autos, mein Wagen direkt neben ihnen.

Irgendetwas geht doch da vor sich.

„Hey, wo ist mein Feierabendbier?", blicke auf, Garrett der in die Küche spaziert kommt. Noch ist das Gallagher's gar nicht geöffnet.

Gar schnappt sich eine Flasche Guinness und zieht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

Oje. Irgendwas kommt jetzt.

„Was willst du, Gar?"

„Grumpy, Grumpy. Wo ist eigentlich unser kleines irisches Gal?", Rea liegt in der Tür und bellt, als wisse er, über wen wir sprechen.

„Hm."

„Jetzt mal ernsthaft, ich hab sie nach deinem Geburtstag nicht gehen sehen und dachte, sie ist direkt geblieben.", Gar wackelt anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen.

Mein Telefon klingelt und ich zucke zusammen, hätte beinahe das Salz verschüttet.

Ich benehme mich wie ein kleines Mädchen, als ich hektisch auf das Display starre. Aber es ist nur Vladimir. Später.

Gar sieht mich immer noch mit seinem „Ich weiß was, was du nicht weißt"- Blick an.

„Ich habe Sio heute übrigens getroffen. Sie hat mich gebeten, ihr Tattoo nachzustechen. Es ist hübsch, nicht?"

Das ist eine Fangfrage. Aber natürlich habe ich es gesehen. Siobhan hat auf der Höhe des kleinen Rautenmuskels auf dem Rücken fünf Kleeblätter und das Wort _Grà_, Liebe, eintätowiert. Und das finde ich unglaublich.

„Wirst du es tun?"

„Das Tattoo nachstechen? Wieso nicht?", also hat sie es ihm nicht gesagt.

„Was hat sie dir erzählt?", lenke ich ein. Es hat einen Grund, dass er so früh hier ist und so viel redet. Sollte er sonst vor Eröffnung hier herumlungern, lässt er mich meistens meine Arbeit machen.

„Dass du ein Vollidiot bist. Aber das hatte ich vermutet. Sie ist sauer auf dich. Was hast du gemacht?"

Also kein Wort ihrerseits.

„Du hast mir mal erklärt, Tattoos erst ab 18. Egal, ob die Eltern der _KINDER_ einverstanden sind, dass ihr _KIND_ sich _bemalen_ lässt."

„Richtig.", Gar merkt auf.

„Weißt du wie alt Siobhan ist?", knalle den Topf auf die Anrichte, Teflon auf Metall scheppert. „Ich habe es nicht gewusst!"

Es regt mich immer noch auf.

So vieles.

Dass Sio es nicht vorher erzählt hat. Dass ich so dumm war, nicht danach zu fragen. Zum Glück hatte ich die Geistesgegenwart, vorher das Thema Verhütung zu klären. Immerhin habe ich sie vorher ihre Pille nehmen sehen. Wir kennen uns ja nun schon ein paar Wochen. Und dennoch, wäre mir klar gewesen, wie alt sie ist… Ich hätte definitiv Abstand gehalten. Hätte es gar nicht so weit kommen lassen.

Außerdem habe ich eine Straftat begangen! Halleluja! Einem anderen Mann hätte ich dafür wahrscheinlich eine verpasst, egal ob es beiderseitiges Einvernehmen gewesen ist oder nicht!

„Keine Ahnung. 20 oder 22 oder so was? Da sie mit Jasper Kurse hat, doch eher 20. Aber herrje, die zehn Jahre!"

Nachdem Siobhan mir gestanden hat, wie alt sie ist und ich ihr klar zu verstehen gegeben habe, dass ich uns so nicht verantworten kann, hat sie versucht, mich umzustimmen. In persona, am Telefon, via SMS. Doch seit gestern Morgen ist Ruhe und es beunruhigt mich. Es macht mich wahnsinnig, dass ich nicht weiß, was sie macht. Es macht mich irre, dass wir seit Tagen nicht miteinander gesprochen haben.

Aber ich kann nicht mit ihr befreundet sein. Weil sie mich angelogen hat und weil – weil mich ihre violettblauen Augen in den Wahnsinn treiben und ich sie küssen möchte, wenn ich nur an ihr Gesicht denke!

„Es sind 14 Jahre. Oder 13 ein halb. VERDAMMT E! Sie ist erst 16!", blicke meinen besten Freund an, der die Flasche vom Mund nimmt.

„Sie ist tätowiert.", Feststellung, damit muss sie für ihn über 18 sein.

„Ein Geschenk ihrer Mutter."

Garrett stellt sein Getränk hab, reißt die Hände hoch.

„Nie im Leben ist Sio 16! So ein Müll, bist du besoffen?", ich wünschte, ich wäre es.

„Leider nein. Sie ist erst 16 und ich hatte Sex mit ihr."

Damit hatte Gar gerechnet, doch bis jetzt, ist dieser Fakt harmlos gewesen.

„Was sagt sie dazu?", schaltet er.

„Das ist völlig egal. Ich habe mich falsch verhalten."

„Tut mir ja leid, aber Sio wirkte nicht so auf mich, als hätte sie etwas dagegen gehabt."

„Es ist egal. Sie ist 16, ich bin 30! Zum einen, habe ich mich strafbar gemacht, zum anderen, wohin soll das führen? Wenn Sio 30 wird, bin ich 44!"

„Ich verstehe dich. Mich schockt das mindestens genauso. Aber ich bin überzeugt, dass Sio genau weiß, was sie tut. Und ganz ehrlich, so wie du sie die letzten Wochen angesehen hast, hast du schon lange keine mehr angeschaut.", ich weiß. Das ist das Problem.

Ich freue mich, dass mein bester Freund mich nicht beschimpft und mir noch keine reingehauen hat, aber in diesem Moment hasse ich ihn trotzdem. Ich brauche jemanden, der mir bestätigt, dass es ein Fehler war, dass ich mich nun zumindest richtig verhalte. Ich fühle mich so schon wie ein Arsch, weil ich das Mädchen erst in mein Bett gezerrt und nun wegstoßen habe. Auch dafür hätte ich jedem anderen eine reingehauen.

Das Problem ist, dass Siobhan viel erwachsener wirkt.

Das Problem ist, dass ich sie ansehe und mir zum ersten Mal seitdem ich zuhause ausgezogen bin, wieder vorstellen kann, mit einer Frau zusammen zu wohnen.

Das Problem ist, dass ich mir eine Zukunft vorstellen kann.

Konnte.

Es ist nicht richtig. Siobhan ist noch so jung und sollte mit den Jungen in ihrem Alter spielen.

Jungs aus der High School und nicht von ihrem Collegekurs.

#

_I can do what I want, I'm in complete control_

_That's what I tell myself!_

_Damn your eyes_

_(Alex Clare, Damn your eyes) _

„Er ist zu alt für dich."

„Findest du? Und was zu alt ist, legst du neuerdings fest?", Siobhans Augen funkeln aufgebracht.

Ich weiß nicht, wie sie herein geschleust wurde, aber vermutlich ist sie mit der Gruppe Studenten herein gespült worden. Santiago ist unter ihnen.

Sie kommt in meine Bar, was unter- 21jährigen untersagt ist, und bringt diesen Typen mit. Ich mag nicht, wie er sie ansieht. Ich mag nicht, dass er ihr ständig einen Arm um die Schultern legt, wenn sie Fotos machen. Ich kann nicht ausstehen, das Siobhan dazu lacht. Hell und klar.

Esme, Carmen und Victoria sitzen nur zwei Tische von ihnen entfernt.

Als Siobhan wieder einmal bei ihnen sitzt, greife ich sie mir. Esme und Carmen grinsen.

Nun stehen wir im Flur, von dem Küche, Büro und Hinterausgang abgehen.

Wir streiten weiter. Versuche, sie von meiner Sichtweise zu überzeugen, aber sie weicht nicht von ihrem Standpunkt.

„Was geht dich das an, Liam? Du willst nicht mal mit mir befreundet sein! Woher nimmst du dir also das Recht, dich in mein Leben einzumischen!"

Frage mich eine Sekunde, ob das alles Berechnung ist. Ob sie es darauf anlegt, auf diesen Moment?

Doch ihre kirschrot gemalten Lippen sind unwillig verzogen, ihr Blick bockig. Sie ist hinreißend. Und sie beschimpft mich in unserer Muttersprache. Ich bin beruhigt, dass sie nur die harmlosen Beleidigungen kennt.

Ich werde in die Hölle kommen. Geradewegs, ohne Umwege. Es ist ein Moment der Schwäche, als sie davon spricht, dass sie mit anderen Männer – sie glaubt tatsächlich dass dieser Junge, Santiago, schon ein Mann ist – tun und lassen kann, was sie will. Doch in diesem Moment drücke ich meine Lippen auf ihren Mund und sie verstummt sofort.

Ich muss aufhören, sonst vergesse ich mich und alle Vorsätze. Alles was richtig ist, als sie ihre Hände in meinem Hemd vergräbt.

Sie schmeckt nach Blaubeeren und Sonne.

**_Siobhan_**

Hände gen Himmel und Jubel! Natürlich nur in meinem Kopf.

Dieser sture Irish wehrt sich erfolgreich seit einer Woche, was mir ganz klar ist. Aber heute scheine ich zu gewinnen.

Und es war eine harte Woche. Ich habe diesen Blödmann vermisst. Mehr als ein „Kind", wie er es nennt, jemanden anderen vermissen sollte.

Nachdem ich also mein Alter verraten habe, hat er mir tatsächlich einen Vortrag gehalten, wie unmoralisch das ist. Und dass wir so nicht weitermachen können. Dabei haben wir doch gerade erst angefangen! Während seines Vortrags hat er jeglichen Körperkontakt tunlichst gemieden, wie der Teufel das Weihwasser.

Seine Selbstbeherrschung ist nicht so gut, wie er sich einredet und das wissen wir beide.

Die ersten Tage, nachdem er geflüchtet war, habe ich versucht, persönlich auf ihn einzureden. Esme, der ich von meiner Verliebtheit und seinem Geburtstag erzählt habe, riet mir, ihm Zeit zu geben. Also habe ich versucht, ihm Raum zu geben, aber freundschaftlich Kontakt zu halten. Aber er ist nicht ans Telefon gegangen! Auf die SMS hat er wenigstens geantwortet. Kleine ‚_was machst du', ‚hast du ein Rezept für jenes oder dieses' _oder_ ‚wie geht's dem kleinen König?'_. Dennoch hatte ich das Gefühl, dass mir der Mann entgleitet, von dem ich sage, ich liebe ihn.

Esme und Carmen sind gut befreundet. Carmen hat mir einen anderen Tipp gegeben.

_„__Eifersucht ist eine starke Macht.",_ dafür liebe ich sie wirklich.

Also habe ich mich in den letzten Tagen mit Santiago getroffen, er ist zwar ein anderer Typ als Liam, aber von der Statur ähneln sie sich. Und dann habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass sich unsere Wege kreuzen. Nur zwei, dreimal.

Esme sagt, ich solle Santiago keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, aber San und mich verbindet unser Wirtschafskurs und eine beginnende Freundschaft. Mehr nicht. Warum interpretieren Frauen nur immer so viel in eine neue Bekanntschaft?

Dass San und seine Freunde heute ins Gallagher's gegangen sind, Zufall. Aber natürlich habe ich mich sofort angeschlossen und konnte ohne Ausweiskontrolle mit dem Strom Studenten mitschwimmen.

Drei Stunden hat es nun gedauert, bis der Holzkopf endlich in Aktion getreten ist.

Ich habe seinen stechenden Blick bemerkt, doch leider auch mitbekommen, wie er sich in der Küche verschanzt hat.

Und nun stehen wir im Flur und machen rum wie zwei Teenager in einem Teeniefilm. Und ich habe rein gar nichts dagegen einzuwenden.

Liam wird meine Sichtweise noch akzeptieren und es genauso sehen.

Meine Mom wird es Schicksal nennen. Ich nenne es so. Wenn ich Liam ansehe, sehe ich mehr als nur Morgen. Ich sehe nächste Woche, den nächsten Monat, das kommende Jahr.

Das Problem ist, ich verstehe Liams Besorgnis.

Ich verstehe, dass er sich Gedanken macht, ob das zwischen uns richtig ist. Das erwartet man so, er ist der Erwachsene.

Ich verstehe, dass es problematisch für ihn werden kann, sollte uns jemand bei den Behörden melden. Jugendamt, Polizei, was auch immer.

Ich verstehe, dass er glaubt, dass ich nicht in dieselbe Richtung blicke, wie er.

Aber wir sehen in die gleiche Richtung.

Zum ersten Mal seitdem Sancar uns nach New York geholt hat, fühle ich mich zuhause.

Sancar, der mir zu spät als zwielichtig aufgefallen ist. Ein ekelhafter Typus Mann, der mehrer junge Frauen hatte. Seinen Harem, wie er es nennt. Die Mädchen alle nur zwei, drei, vier Jahre älter als ich, aber zum Teil schon Jahre bei ihm.

Drei von den jungen Frauen hat er so weit manipuliert, dass sie ihm treu ergeben sind. Die anderen vier sind froh, dass wir ihm entkommen sind.

Seine drei treuen Frauen sagen gegen mich aus. Ich hoffe nur dass die anderen vier die Wahrheit sagen werden.

Nachdem sich Sancar mir aufgezwungen hatte, bin ich mit einem Küchenmesser auf ihn losgegangen.

El sagt, dass ich selbst die Polizei und den Krankenwagen gerufen habe, als er verblutend auf dem Fußboden lag, ergibt mildernde Umstände. Aber genau das, könne man mir auch als vorsätzlich auslegen. Dabei habe ich aus Notwehr gehandelt. Und mit den sieben anderen Mädchen hat er weitaus Schlimmeres gemacht, als mit mir. Man wünscht anderen Menschen nichts Böses, aber dass er überlebt hat, ist ungerecht, irgendwie. Brr.

Ich bekomme immer noch Gänsehaut, die Geschehnisse erst sieben Monate her und ich gehe tatsächlich zu der Therapeutin, die El aufgetan hat.

Ich habe Liam bisher nichts von Sancar erzählt.

Ich würde gern.

Aber er würde es falsch verstehen und entweder in einen übermäßigen Beschützermodus verfallen oder vor mir davon laufen. Defekte Ware. Beides hätte zur Folge, dass er Abstand nimmt. Und das ist, was ich vermeiden möchte.

Zum ersten Mal seit diesem ganzen Drama fühle ich mich sicher. Und wohl. Und wieder wie ein junges Mädchen, das verliebt ist.

**_Liam_**

_I feel confused_

_There's so much to lose._

_My head is fighting with my heart,__it feels so torn apart _

_Holding you close to my heart_

_I will find sanctuary in your arms_

_Feels so right when I'm with you,__but I know it's wrong. _

_I will find sanctuary in your open arms_

_(Alex Clare, Sanctuary)  
_

Ich weiß nicht, wie sie es anstellt. Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann und doch lasse ich mich von meinen Hormonen überrumpeln, wenn diese Frau vor mir steht.

Sie nennt es Schicksal.

Ich sage ihr, dass das dummes Zeug ist.

Sie verneint, wir Iren sind. Es für uns eine andere Bedeutung habe, wir damit aufwüchsen, mit dem Glauben an Schicksal und Vorsehung. Und mit Hang zum Dramatischen.

Das Glück der Iren also, aye, little One?

„Wenn du es so nennen möchtest.", sie wirkt so verdammt altklug. Ich sehe sie an und sehe nicht das 16jährige Mädchen vor mir, dass ich sehen sollte. Ich sehe eine junge Frau, die mein Leben gänzlich auf links drehen wird. Ich sehe es kommen.

Mache Schritte zurück. Ich muss Distanz zwischen uns bringen. Ich kann nicht klar denken, wenn sie hier… wenn ich… wenn ich eben nicht mehr klar denken kann. Ich kann das Seufzen in ihren Augen sehen, auch wenn kein Ton ihre Lippen verlässt.

„Siobhan? Deine Freunde fragen nach dir.", wir blicken Aiden beide an. Sio zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen, als überlege sie, ob sie es auf eine Auseinandersetzung ankommen ließe. Ich sehe meinen Kollegen an und weiß nicht, ob ich verärgert oder erleichtert über seine Unterbrechung bin.

„Wir sehen uns dann bei der Liveübertragung von Kilkenny!", und meine eigenwillige kleine Blume rauscht zurück in den Gästebereich.

Dieses Gal wird mich in den Wahnsinn treiben. Ohne Wendemöglichkeit.

#

**_Siobhan_**

Alice drückt ihr Gesicht an die Scheibe. Meine Freundin ist nicht zu bremsen, wenn irgendwo das Wort „Sale" erscheint und darunter oder daneben Damenbekleidung auftaucht. Oder Dekogegenstände. Oder Herrenjeans, T-Shirt, Hemden, immer hin hat sie einen Cousin und einen älteren Bruder.

Ich vermisse diesen blöden irischen Sturkopf, mit seinen strahlenden grünen Augen, den Lachfältchen um eben diese, diesem verschmitzten Lächeln, dass er gar nicht sagen muss was er denkt, man sieht es ihm an. Dieses nordisch, markante Gesicht. Diese küssbaren Lippen. Er wird mich geradewegs in den Irrsinn treiben, wenn er sich weiterhin querstellt. Am Wochenende noch, habe ich angenommen, dass er endlich einsieht, dass er im Unrecht ist. Aber anscheinend hat mein Kirschroter Lippenstift nicht den gewünschten Effekt erzielt.

Idiot.

„Sio?", blicke Alice überrascht an.

„Wie heißt er?"

„Bitte?", Alice hat einen Radar für Schwärmereien. Ich habe noch keinen anderen Menschen gesehen, der auf den ersten Blick erkennt, wer mit wem verbandelt ist und mehr noch, ob es Bestand haben wird. Als könne sie in die Zukunft sehen.

„Tu nicht so. Du hast mir nicht zugehört und deinem Blick nach zu urteilen, hast du an jemanden gedacht. Wie ist sein Name?", Oberfeldwebel Alice.

„Ich… Es ist egal. Er will nicht.", verziehe mein Gesicht, in der Hoffnung es herunter zu spielen, aber ich glaube mir ja selbst nicht.

„Hm. Er ist ein Idiot.", dem stimme ich vorbehaltlos zu. „Vielleicht solltest du dein Ziel genauer visualisieren.", erklärt mir meine schwarzhaarige Freundin.

„Wie meinst du das? Und was soll das bringen?"

„Hmpf. Ich habe manchmal das Gefühl, dass die Dinge so passieren, wie du sie passieren lässt.", blicke Alice irritiert an. Entweder ich bin bereits durchgedreht oder Alice nagt am Wahnsinn. „Ist dir das noch nicht aufgefallen? Zum Beispiel als wir mit den anderen ins Kino gegangen sind. Ich habe fest damit gerechnet, dass sich die Jungs weigern, in eine Komödie zu gehen, wenn der neue Bruce Willis' läuft. Und Reih um sind sie alle mit in den Film gegangen, den wir ausgesucht haben, weil du es so wolltest."

„Alice! Liam und die anderen sind mitgekommen, weil sie keine Lust auf endlose Diskussionen mit uns hatten. Und ich glaube sie fürchten sich alle ein bisschen, die einen vor Esme, die anderen vor Carmen!", wir lachen beide, doch Alice scheint nicht überzeugt.

„Versuch doch mal deinen Willen gegenüber Garrett durchzusetzen. Ich wette mit dir um… um… ich habe hier fünf Dollar. Um fünf Dollar, dass er dir dein Tattoo nachsticht, bevor du 17 wirst!"

Das Glaube ich nicht. Der kleine Verräter hat mich bei Gar verpetzt. Okay, ich kann ihn verstehen, sie sind beste Freunde. Aber Garrett hat mir gesagt, dass er sich außer Stande sieht, mir meinen Wunsch vor meinem 18. Geburtstag zu erfüllen. Aber dann würde er es mir sogar spendieren.

Ich beschließe, dass ich es darauf ankommen lasse. Und wenn Alice irrer Gedanke tatsächlich stimmt, werde ich es an Liam ausprobieren.

„Entschuldige mich kurz.", mir kommt das Anrufzeichen auf meinem Handydisplay hektischer als sonst vor. „Máthair? Was ist passiert?"

Ich liebe meine Mom, aber ich kann nicht bei ihr sein. Ich ertrage sie und meine Tanten und Onkel gerade nicht, und ihre Schuldgefühle, dass sie Sancar nicht durchschaut haben. Dass sie eins ihrer Mädchen nicht ebschützen konnten. Aber ich möchte das alles am liebsten vergessen.

„Der Termin ist raus. Sie haben alle ausgesagt. Du musst kommen, Bláithín (kleine Blume)."

Ich werde nicht weinen.

Ich werde nicht weinen.

Ich werde nicht…

Ich werde die Liveübertragung verpassen.

**_Isabella_**

Siobhan unterbricht kurz ihre Erzählung.

Kate blickt ihre Freundin an, auf dem Tisch berühren sich ihre Hände kurz.

Ich bin von Siobhans Geschichte gefangen. Von den Wurzeln dieser Liebe zu ihrem Mann und der tragischen Vergangenheit. Sie ist tatsächlich eine beeindruckende Persönlichkeit, dass sie nicht an ihrer Historie zerbrochen ist.

Rechne nach.

Sio ist seit drei Jahren verheiratet. Kate seit anderthalb. Maggie wohnt seit….

Es muss im Weiteren alles ziemlich schnell gegangen sein.

Sie nennt es das Glück der Iren, dass sie Liam so früh getroffen hat.

_denn die Liebe, wenn sie dich für würdig hält, lenkt deinen Lauf._

Sie sagt, Liam ist genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt in ihr Leben getreten. Dabei glaube ich, es ist genau anders herum. Sie hat Liam gefunden, sie ist in sein Leben hereingeplatzt.

Ich halte es mit meiner besten Freundin Alice. Ich glaube, Sio hat den Ausgang ihrer eigenen Geschichte bis hierhin selbst herbei „gewünscht".

**_N_**_imm dir Zeit, um zu träumen;  
das ist der Weg zu den Sternen.  
__(irischer Segenswunsch )_


	3. Das Problem von der Vergangenheit

**_3. Das Problem von der Vergangenheit_**

_You have always worn your flaws upon your sleeve  
And I have always buried them deep beneath the ground  
Dig them up; let's finish what we've started  
Dig them up, so nothing's left untouched_

**_Liam_**

Es treibt mich immer noch um.

Vor drei Tagen habe ich Siobhan das letzte Mal gesehen, als sie mit diesem Santiago und dessen Freunden hier gewesen ist.

Eleazar und Garrett sitzen an der Bar, es ist Dienstagnachmittag und ein ruhiger Tag.

Garrett macht Dienstag meistens frei, Eleazar ist betrübt.

„Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie es dir nicht erzählt. Ich habe gedacht, du wüsstest, wie alt Siobhan ist."

Frage mich, ob er es mir gesagt hätte, hätte er es gewusst. Eleazar ist, genau wie Garrett und ich, Verfechter des Freien Willen. Befürwortet eigene Entscheidungen. Und Siobhan hat entschieden, dass sie mir eine ganze Weile nicht verrät, dass sie um so viele Jahre jünger ist, als ich.

Frage mich, ob es den anderen aufgefallen ist und nur ich nicht gesehen habe, dass uns 14 Jahre trennen? Doch Garretts Reaktion nach, hatte er keine Ahnung. Ob Jasper sie als 16Jährige erkannt hätte, hätte er ihr Alter nicht gekannt? Esme? Carmen? Vladimir und Kachiri haben keine Ahnung. Überlege ob Santiago weiß, dass die Frau, die er stets umgarnt minderjährig ist?

Argh. Er ist zu alt für sie.

Aber Siobhan interessiert es nicht im Geringsten, wie groß die Zahl zwischen dem Geburtsjahr und heute ist.

Muss an ihre großen blauen Augen denken, die dunkler geworden waren, während sie gegen die Tränen ankämpfte. Versuchte ihre Wut hinunter zu würgen, nachdem sie mir die Wahrheit gesagt hat.

Auch wenn es mir das Herz sticht, ihr Feuer zu sehen, ihre Energie, ist meinem Plan Abstand zu nehmen nicht förderlich gewesen.

Ich begehre sie nur mehr.

_- Der Abend nach Liams Geburtstag - _

_Ich bin ein Gentleman. Natürlich begleite ich Siobhan bis hinauf zur Wohnungstür._

_Sio kichert, als meine Finger ihre Seiten kitzeln, sie mit dem Schlüssel abrutscht, der Bund klirrend auf dem Boden aufkommt._

_Lächelnd wendet sie sich mir zu, drückt ihre vollen Lippen auf meine, bevor sie sich nach ihrem Schlüssel bückt. _

_Ich bin ein verliebter Teenager. Alles ist frei und leicht. Ich kann es selbst noch nicht glauben._

_Bevor ich zu einem neuen Kuss ansetzen kann, springt die Tür auf und Siobhan schlüpft hindurch, kichernd. _

_Meine irische Blume sieht mich herausfordernd an. Ich hätte nichts dagegen einzuwenden, wenn wir einfach dort fortfahren, wo wir aufgehört haben._

_Blicke mich in ihrer Wohnung um und bin überrascht. _

_Ich habe schon einige Frauenwohnungen zu Gesicht bekommen. Carmen ist die Königin der Schuhe, Esme hortet Handtaschen und Siobhan anscheinend Schals und Tücher. Die Garderobe quillt davon über. _

_Im Flur hängt ein gerahmtes Foto von den Typischen bunten Haustüren in Dublin. Sie hat ein Bild von Türen im Flur!_

_Als ich ins Wohnzimmer komme, hat Sio schon Tee aufgesetzt. Es ist sehr aufgeräumt, es gibt nur wenig Möbel. Die Couch und der große Esstisch nehmen den meisten Platz ein. Auf dem Tisch liegen Siobhans Laptop und einige Ordner, ich nehme an fürs College und eine bauchige Vase mit orangefarbenen Blüten. Anscheinend isst sie nicht oft an diesem Tisch. _

_Ich könnte das nicht auf Dauer ertragen. Der Esstisch in meiner Wohnung ist frei, weil ich den Platz zum Kochen brauche oder wenn spontan Freunde vorbei kommen. _

_Siobhan hat eine Wand tatsächlich in grün, weiß und orange Längsstreifen gestrichen. Sie hat sich unsere Flagge ins Wohnzimmer gemalt. Aber es passt in ihr Farbkonzept. _

_Die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer steht auf. Ich kann ihren Kleiderschrank sehen. _

_Ich kenne Siobhan jetzt zwei Monate und dennoch bin ich nie hier gewesen. Obwohl sie meine Wohnung kennt, kommt es mir ungehobelt vor, unaufgefordert in ihr Schlafzimmer zu gehen. _

_„__Liam?", wende mich meiner hübschen Gesellschaft zu. Irgendetwas verunsichert sie. _

_„__Ja, Liebes?", ich könnte sie schon wieder küssen. Überbrücke die kleine Distanz zwischen uns und tue genau dies. _

_Ich bin ein glückseliger Bastard, dass ich Siobhan getroffen habe und dass es ihr genau wie mir geht. Und dann sind wir auch noch aus demselben Land! Es könnte nicht besser sein!_

_Ich sag's ja, ich verwandele mich in ein pubertierendes Schulmädchen, weil ich den ganzen Tag grinsen möchte. _

_Siobhan gießt uns beiden Tee ein, stellt ihn auf dem Esstisch ab und bedeutet mir, mich zu ihr zu setzen. Überlege, was sie vorhat. _

_Über den Tisch greift sie nach meinen Händen, ich lächele sie an. Wieder kann ich einen Altersunterschied zwischen uns erkennen, als sie ihre Stirn in Falten legt und die Runzeln nur vage sind. _

_„__Ich bin in dich verliebt.", platzt es aus ihr heraus. _

_Dito, gut, dass wir uns einig sind. _

_„__Aber ich muss dir noch etwas erzählen."_

_Jetzt wird sie mir gleich eröffnen, dass sie verheiratet ist und vier Kinder mit einem anderen hat. _

_Wir sehen uns an. Die Ungeduld packt mich._

_„__Du sagst doch jetzt nicht, dass du verheiratet bist und wir die Ehe gebrochen haben?", es gibt einfach Grenzen. Für mich als Mann, für die Ehre. Für mich als Katholik, auch wenn ich nicht jeden Sonntag in die Kirche gehe. _

_„__Herrje nein! So schlimm ist es zum Glück nicht.", meine Blume lächelt kurz. Ihre Finger sind eiskalt. Umschließe ihre kleineren Hände mit meinen, um sie zu erwärmen. _

_Ihre Wangen sind gerötet. Vor Aufregung, dennoch ist es derselbe Ton wie gestern Nacht, kurz bevor wir… Wie schön sie ist. _

_„__Dir ist sicherlich schon aufgefallen, dass ich jünger bin als du."_

_Ha, das ist eine Untertreibung. Ich sehe das jeden Morgen, wenn ich mich im Spiegel ansehe und dann steht Sio heute Morgen vor mir und sieht aus wie die Morgenröte. _

_„__Ja, ein wenig.", kann mir mein Lachen doch nicht verkneifen._

_„__Gut. Das Problem ist…", Sio atmet schwer. Sie trägt noch immer das Hemd, das ich ihr heute geliehen habe, damit sie ihr Shirt von gestern nicht noch einmal anziehen muss. Dabei glaube ich, dass ich mein Hemd nie wieder sehen werde, ich habe das schon mal erlebt. _

_Bin gespannt, was sie hier gerade zum Problem erklärt._

_„__Ich bin wahrscheinlich noch etwas jünger, als du denkst."_

_Ziehe meine Augenbrauen in die Höhe. _

_„__Wie viel jünger könntest du denn schon sein?", und selbst wenn sie 20 statt 21 ist, spielt das jetzt auch keine Rolle mehr. Dafür sind wir zu weit gegangen, dafür bin ich zu verliebt. _

_„__Ich finde nicht, dass es wichtig ist. Wen interessieren schon Zahlen und Daten auf so einem blöden Fetzen Papier. Ist es nicht viel bedeutender, dass man dieselben Ziele hat? Das man in denselben Kreisen unterwegs ist? Das man in dieselbe Richtung sieht?", Sios Rede ist feurig, doch so langsam überkommt mich Unwohlsein. _

_Wiederhole meine Frage, wie viel jünger sie ist. Und schicke ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel._

_„__Bist du in mich verliebt?", fragt sie stattdessen. Hell, yes, aber das ist gerade überhaupt nicht das Thema._

_„__Siobhan!", meine Stimme klingt viel rauer, als ich erwartet habe. „Wie alt bist du, verdammt!?", will meine Hände wild gestikulierend heben, doch Siobhans Finger umschließen sie, drücken sie auf die Tischplatte. Sio senkt ihren Blick, sie sieht in diesem Moment so unschuldig aus. _

_„__In ein paar Monaten habe ich Geburtstag.", sie sieht mich nicht an, als sie für ihren nächsten Satz Anlauf nimmt, „ich werde dann 17."_

_VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE!_

_Die Frau erlaubt sich doch einen üblen Scherz mit mir!_

_Breche in schallendes Gelächter aus, stoppe erst, als Siobhan aufsteht und ihren Führerschein zückt. _

_HALLELUJA! _

_Da steht es, verdammte Scheiße, was habe ich getan?_

_Die Frau, von der ich behaupte, dass ich in sie verliebt bin, ist ein Mädchen von 16 Jahren! _

_Ich komme in die Hölle._

_Und im Zweifel auch in den Knast._

_Starre das kreditkartengroße Dokument entgeistert an. Das kann nicht sein. Ich habe nicht… Ich habe eine 16Jährige verführt… _

_Ich hatte Sex mit einem jungen Mädchen. Jedem anderen Mann würde ich dafür eine verpassen. _

_„__Liam?", schrecke irritiert auf. Siobhans große violettblaue Augen sehen mich ängstlich an, noch immer steht sie. _

_Ich sehe es nicht. Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass sie wirklich noch so jung ist._

_Ich kann nichts sagen, meine Kehle ist rau und trocken. Ich kann kein Wort hervorbringen. _

_Denke an die letzte Nacht. Denke an den heutigen Tag. _

_Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Ich hätte vorher sicher gehen müssen, dass sie alt genug ist._

_Aber verdammt, wieso geht eine 16jährige aufs College?_

_Natürlich! Es gibt einen Wirtschaftskurs, sie hat sogar davon erzählt!_

_Mir läuft es eiskalt den Rücken hinab._

_Ringe mich durch, finde meine Stimme wieder. _

_„__Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?", klinge gelassener als ich erwartet habe. Sio nimmt wieder mir gegenüber Platz. „VERDAMMT SIOBHAN! WEISST DU WAS DAS HEISST?!", werde laut, springe auf. _

_„__Du musst mich nicht anschreien!"; antwortet sie trotzig. Die hat Nerven._

_„__Siobhan, ich hätte dich niemals anfassen dürfen! Wenn du mir vorher gesagt hättest wie alt du bist, ich… Ich wäre niemals auch nur annährend soweit gegangen!"_

_„__Und was hätte das gebracht? Wir wären beide frustriert gewesen!"_

_Ja natürlich, aber ich hätte mich nicht strafbar gemacht und Siobhan um ihre Unschuld betrogen.  
„Du musst meine Unschuld nicht beschützen, falls dir das Sorgen macht."_

_Blicke sie furios an. Das bedeutet, dass sie mit einem anderen schon im Bett war? Sie ist erst 16! Aber gut, als ich 16 war… egal. _

_Trotzdem macht es mich eifersüchtig, dass sie mit jemand anderem zusammen gewesen ist, bevor wir uns kennen gelernt haben. Irrsinnig, aber so ist es._

_„__Ich wollte auch nur, dass du bescheid weißt. Darum müssen wir uns in der Öffentlichkeit zurückhalten.", meine kleine Blume scheint das ja alles durchdacht zu haben._

_„__NEIN.", fahre ich ihr über den Mund, als sie erneut etwas sagen will. „Da liegst du falsch. Wir werden gar nichts. Was wir getan haben, was ICH getan habe, ist absolut nicht in Ordnung. Und wird nicht wieder vorkommen."_

_„__Bitte?"_

_„__Du hast mich gehört. Siobhan, wir sind 14Jahre auseinander."_

_„__13 einhalb!", protestiert das Mädchen._

_„__Es geht nicht. Es ist Unrecht."_

_„__Hat es dir nicht gefallen?", woah, wo kommt das her? Mein Problem ist, dass es mir anhand der aktuellen Situation zu gut gefallen hat. Jedes verdammte Mal. _

_„__Das ist es nicht.", blicke sie kurz liebvoll an. Sie soll nicht denken, dass es so wäre. _

_„__Siobhan, abgesehen davon, dass es strafbar ist… Wohin soll das führen? Du bist noch ein Kind. Du solltest mit anderen Kindern in deinem Alter unterwegs sein. Und dich nicht mit… mit alten Männern umgeben."_

_„__Ich spiele aber nicht mit Jungs. Ich mag Männer. Ich mag diesen einen rothaarigen holzköpfigen Iren.", ihre Stimme ist nicht mehr so schrill, sie schlägt gekonnt die Augenlider, will nach meinen Händen greifen, doch ich stehe wieder auf._

_Wenn sie mir zu nahe kommt, vergesse ich mich. Vergesse ich, dass ich mich verantwortungsvoll verhalten muss._

_„__Es geht nicht. Verstehst du das nicht?"_

_„__Verdammt Liam, ich bin kein kleines Kind, dass du beschützen musst!", jetzt steht auch sie und ihre Wangen sind nun rot. „Wen interessiert, was andere denken? Wen interessiert es, wie viele Jahre zwischen dir und mir liegen? Du willst mich nicht!", wieder schriller, aufgebrachter. Vor Wut stehen ihr die Tränen in den Augen, doch meine Blume ist zu stolz, um vor mir wegen mir in Tränen auszubrechen._

_„__Auch da liegst du falsch! Ich will dich, verdammt! Aber das mit uns kann nicht sein! Es ist unverantwortlich. Es ist falsch."_

_Siobhan ballt ihre Hände zu Fäusten, kämpft mit sich und ihrer Stimme. _

_„__Ich wünschte, du hättest es mir erzählt, bevor ich dich in mein Bett gezerrt habe.", es macht mir zu schaffen, dass es nun so aussieht. Meine Hochstimmung ist fort. Der bittere Beigeschmack gewinnt an Gusto. _

_„__Ich erinnere mich, dass ich dich gestoßen habe.", antwortet sie._

_Ich würde auf Grund ihrer Bemerkung lächeln, aber ich kann nicht. Mir selbst ist elend zu mute. Die Frau, die ich liebe, ist noch ein Kind. _

_„__Siobhan, es tut mir leid. Aber das mit uns, es… es geht nicht. Vergessen wir, dass es je passiert ist.", in meinem Kopf klang es noch weise, jetzt wo ich es gesagt habe, klingt es ekelhaft. Ich selbst bin nicht bereit es zu vergessen. _

_„__Das hast du also entschieden! Wer ist gestorben und hat dich zum König gemacht! Ich sehe das anders!"_

_„__Du kannst es drehen und wenden wie du möchtest. Ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern. Es tut mir leid, Siobhan."_

_Ich kann sie nicht mal mehr ansehen, als ich zur Wohnungstür gehe._

_„__Wo willst du hin?", panisch. Sehe die junge Frau an, die am Esstisch steht und noch immer um Haltung ringt, Hände zu Fäusten geballt._

_„__Ich gehe."_

_Ich bin ein Arsch._

_Ich komme in die Hölle._

_Mir ist elend._

Eleazar bestellt sich einen weiteren Whiskey. Das macht er nur, wenn etwas Unschönes in der Arbeit passiert ist.

Will ihn danach fragen, als sein Telefon klingelt.

„Ich muss da eben ran gehen!", während er vom Hocker gleitet und sich zur Tür umwendet.

Garrett blickt mich an.

„Siobhan."

Sehe meinen Freund fragend an.

„Siobhan ruft ihn an.", ich nicke, als würde ich es lediglich zur Kenntnis nehmen, aber es irritiert mich, dass sie mich noch immer mit Stille straft. Ich weiß, ich selbst könnte Kontakt aufnehmen, ich glaube auch, dass sie mir antworten würde, aber ich kann meinen Stolz nicht überwinden.

**_Siobhan_**

Ich hocke in meinem Auto und drücke mein Handy ans Ohr, bete, dass er rangeht.

Eleazar hat mir auf die Mailbox gesprochen, dass ich ihn zurufen möchte.

Moms Anwalt wird ihn informiert haben.

Ich mag Eleazars Fürsorge, darum überrascht mich seine Frage auch nicht.

„Soll ich dich nach New York begeleiten?"

El hat mich die letzten Wochen auf den Prozess vorbereitet. Er hat seinen Job gut gemacht.

„Nein.", bestimmt. Ich will ihn nicht dabei haben. Unter gar keinen Umständen.

„Als dein Anwalt…"

„Ich will niemanden von hier dabei haben!"; unterbreche ich. „Meine Mom, meine Tanten und der Anwalt werden dabei sein. Alles ist gut."

Ich kann das missbilligende Schnalzen durchs Telefon hören, doch er sagt nichts.

„Wieso nicht?", erkundigt er sich.

„Weil ich dann jedes Mal an diesen Prozess denken müsste, wenn ich dich ansehe. Danke, darauf kann ich verzichten."

Eleazar seufzt. „Ich weiß was er getan hat.", warte, ob er den Satz weiter ausführt, doch nichts geschieht.

„Und reicht das nicht? Möchtest du wirklich in der ersten Reihe sitzen, wenn wir es noch einmal komplett aufrollen? Moms Anwalt wird dabei sein."

Ich erinnere mich daran, dass es Eleazar deutlich schockiert hat, als er meine Akte vor sich liegen hatte. Sancars Abartigkeit hat ihn irritiert, dass er mit mir nun jemanden kennt, der von Sancar vergewaltigt wurde, macht es ihm nicht leichter.

„Siobhan, ich will dir nur helfen. Willst du wirklich nicht, dass jemand von uns mitkommt?"

„Ich bin dir unheimlich dankbar. Du hast mir mit der Prozessvorbereitung schon geholfen. Alles ist gut.", mein _‚Alles ist gut'_- Mantra hat seine Lücken, aber ich sage es, um mich zu beruhigen, nicht ihn. „Ich habe erst an Esme gedacht.", gestehe ich doch. „Aber nachdem ich nun weiß, was sie erlebt hat, kann ich ihr das nicht zumuten! Du darfst es ihr nicht erzählen!"

Mein Freund macht eine kurze Pause. Ich kann ihn vor mir sehen, die Stirn in Falten.

„Soll ich… Erm… Soll ich Liam bitten, dich zu begleiten?"

Ich bin sprachlos. Ich steige aus dem Auto aus, knalle meine Tür zu. Am anderen Ende kann ich die Hintergrundgeräusche vorm Gallagher's hören. Bin erstaunt, dass es El aufgefallen ist. Oder hat Carmen es erzählt?

„Nein, danke. Kannst du ihm bitte sagen, dass ich die Liveübertragung vom Hurling verpasse? Danke!"

Lege auf.

Ich werde nicht weinen. Ich habe es bis zur Wohnungstür geschafft, ohne dass ich in Tränen ausgebrochen bin. Nachdem Mom mich angerufen hat, war ich kurz davor, aber ich wollte Alice nicht den Tag verderben.

Als ich die Wohnungstür hinter mir schließe, kann ich meine Tränen nicht mehr aufhalten.

**_Liam_**

Als Eleazar zurückkommt, sieht er unzufrieden aus.

Ich finde, er hat ziemlich lang mit Siobhan telefoniert. Ich bin tatsächlich neidisch.

„Und, was wollte unser irisches Gal?", Garrett. Ich liebe ihn dafür, dass er die Frage stellt, die ich nicht stellen will.

„Sich entschuldigen, sie verpasst morgen die Live- Übertragung."

„Sie wollte mitgucken?", wieder Garrett. Das habe ich ihm gar nicht erzählt. Nichts von diesem Samstag. Bin über diese Information überrascht, hatte ich doch fest damit gerechnet, Sio zu sehen.

„Hat sie dir gesagt, warum sie nicht kommt?", will ich wissen. Warum hat sie mich nicht angerufen, um abzusagen?

„Sie hat einen Termin."

Ob mein Freund Eleazar weiß, dass er ein „Arbeitsgesicht" hat, das ihn verrät? Denn der geschäftige Zug in seinem Gesicht lässt keine Emotionen durchscheinen. Er weiß etwas und ist damit unzufrieden.

„Was für einen Termin? Was könnte wichtiger sein, als ein Spiel von Kilkenny?!", lache kurz, versuche es so aussehen zu lassen, dass meine Frage Entrüstung und nicht Neugier ist.

Eleazars Miene noch immer ohne Regung. „Das kann sie dir erzählen, wenn sie wieder da ist."

„Sie kann doch nachkommen. Wenn Kilkenny gewinnt, sind wir lange hier!", go Gar, go!

„Sind unsere Abende nicht immer lang?", El lächelt, bevor er wieder diese undurchdringliche Miene aufsetzt. „Aber sie wird ein paar Tage weg sein."

„Sie hat Schule.", stelle ich entsetzt fest. Kurz darauf folgt Einsicht, dass sie Seattle verlässt.

„Wohin geht sie? Ist irgendetwas mit ihrer Mutter?", bin besorgt. Ich kenne Molly O'Toole zwar nicht, weiß aber, wie nah sich Mutter und Tochter sind. Sollte Molly etwas passiert sein, wäre Siobhan am Boden zerstört.

Eleazar legt beide Hände an sein Glas, blickt hinein.

„Mit Siobhans Mutter ist soweit alles in Ordnung."

„Wohin geht sie, El?!", werde ungehalten. Etwas ist passiert und es schient nichts Gutes zu sein.

„Zu ihrer Mutter. Nach New York."

In mir flammt Panik auf. Kurz aber schmerzvoll, auch wenn ich es nicht gern zugebe.

Als hätte er es bemerkt, blickt El auf. Sein Blick huscht kurz zu Garrett, der nicht genau weiß, ob er lachen soll oder ein ernstes Gesicht machen will.

„Sie wird wieder kommen.", El klingt, als sei er nicht sicher.

„Was ist passiert?", meldet sich mein bester Freund wieder zu Wort.

„Frag Siobhan doch einfach. Vielleicht erzählt sie es dir.", Eleazar weiß etwas und es bringt mich auf, dass er nicht sagt, was es ist.

Eleazar blickt zu dem Fernseher an der Bar auf, zu lang, als das es Zufall ist.

Der Ton ist zu leise, um jedes Wort zu verstehen, aber wir wissen wohl alle worum es geht. Seit Tagen berichten sie in den Nachrichten über einen degenerierten Typen, der acht junge Frauen zum Teil über Jahre hinweg missbraucht haben soll. Eine der Frauen soll ihn niedergestochen haben, um zu fliehen. Der Prozess startet übermorgen in New York. Ich hoffe sehr, dass sie ihn für immer wegsperren. Solche Typen sollten nie wieder Tageslicht sehen.

Es hat einen Grund, das Eleazar auf die Meldung aufmerksam geworden ist.

Es kann nicht sein, dass Siobhan irgendetwas damit zu tun hat. Ich bilde mir diese Verbindung ein, weil ich sie zu lange nicht gesehen habe.

„Sag mir, dass sie nicht deswegen nach New York fährt!", fahre ich den Anwalt an.

Doch Eleazar sagt gar nichts, begleicht seine Getränke und verabschiedet sich höflich.

Garrett und ich sehen ihm hochgradig irritiert nach.

„Das ist Schwachsinn! Was soll sie da! Meinst du nicht, sie hätte dir erzählt, wenn sie so schmierige Typen kennt?", ich schätze Garretts Optimismus.

Wenn ich Sio anriefe, ob sie mir die Wahrheit sagen würde?

Eigentlich würde ich sie lieber persönlich fragen. Wenn sie in irgendeiner Weise mit diesem Prozess in Berührung ist, muss ich es wissen.

Am liebsten hätte ich alles stehen lassen und wäre sofort in ihre Wohnung gerast, aber das Pub wird voller, das Abendgeschäft beginnt.

Drücke das Telefon ans Ohr, während ich Bier zapfe und warte ungeduldig darauf, dass Siobhan abnimmt. Doch auch beim dritten Versuch ist es nur ihre Stimme auf der Mailbox, die lieblich ansagt, dass man ihr bitte eine Nachricht hinter lassen soll.

Ich hasse Dienstage.

**_Siobhan_**

Wieder packe ich meine Reisetasche. Doch während es in jener Nacht noch real war, es nah war, kommt mir New York heute wie ein anderes Leben vor.

Ich freue mich, meine Familie wieder zu sehen. Meine Mama und ihre Cousinen, die ich als meine Tanten bezeichne.

Ich kann nicht schlafen. Es ist nach Mitternacht.

Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich mich wieder gefangen habe. Mein Mascara hat dicke schwarze Schlieren auf meinen Wangen hinterlassen. Als ich mein verlaufenes Gesicht im Spiegel gesehen habe, musste ich direkt wieder weinen.

Morgen Mittag geht mein Flieger zum JFK.

Wenn ich könnte, würde ich die Augen schließen und alles wegblinzeln. Ich will es hinter mich bringen, auf der einen Seite, auf der anderen würde ich am liebsten nicht hingehen.

Ich schrecke auf, als es klingelt. Es ist halb eins, nachts!

Warte ab, vielleicht ist nur jemand gegen die Knöpfe gekommen.

Wieder schrillt meine Klingel.

Stehe davor und überlege, ob ich den Türöffner betätigen soll.

Bilde mir ein, im Hausflur ein „Danke" zu hören. Ein tiefes, angenehmes Timbre. Im nächsten Moment klopft es an meiner Tür.

Als ich durch den Spion sehe, kann ich es nicht glauben.

„Bláithín? Kannst du aufmachen?"

Ich werde nicht weinen.

Ich werde nicht weinen.

Ich werde nicht.

Öffne schwungvoll die Tür und lächele, auch wenn es mich viel Kraft kostet.

„Liam, was machst du hier? Hast du mal auf die Uhr gesehen?"

Der Mann meiner schlaflosen Nächte blickt verwirrt an mir herab.

„Gehst du noch irgendwohin?"

Folge seinem Blick und stelle fest, dass ich noch immer mein Outfit vom Nachmittag trage. Shirt, Blazer und Bleistiftrock. Ich habe nur die Pumps ausgezogen.

„Nein."

Nun stehen wir mitten in der Tür.

„Kann ich…"

„Willst du…", wir sehen uns an.

„Kann ich reinkommen?"

„Ich hab morgen Schule."

„Lüg mich nicht an, Blümchen.", darum ist er also hier.

„Wer hat dir aufgemacht?"

„Einer deiner Nachbarn. Ich habe versucht dich anzurufen. Mehrfach."

Trete beiseite um ihn einzulassen.

Da fällt mir ein, dass ich mein Handy ausgeschaltet habe. Ich wollte nichts und niemanden hören, als ich nachhause gekommen bin. Und dann habe ich es vergessen.

Als wir ins Wohnzimmer gehen, betrachtet er die gepackte Reisetasche.

„Wie lange bleibst du weg?"

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Kommst du zurück?"

„Ich hoffe."

Hier im Licht blickt er mir lang ins Gesicht. Hier kann er meine roten Augen erkennen, besser als im Halbdunkel des Flurs.

Da stehen wir nun.

Ich traue mich nicht, etwas zu sagen. Ich glaube nicht, das El mich verraten hat. Aber wenn ich nicht aufpasse, heule ich auf der Stelle und erzähle Liam alles.

„Ich konnte dich nicht erreichen.", stellt er noch einmal fest. „Deswegen habe ich mit Esme gesprochen."

Kaue auf meiner Unterlippe. Aha.

„Stimmt es, was sie sagt?"

Sehe ihn an.

Fühle die Tränen aufsteigen, Müdigkeit schießt durch mich hindurch. Ich möchte die Augen schließen und alles vergessen.

Mit einem Mal umschließen mich zwei Arme, atme Liams After Shave ein, lasse meinen Kopf gegen seine Brust fallen. Er legt sein Kinn auf meinen Kopf und hält mich fest.

In dieser Nacht weine ich mich in den Schlaf, aber Liam ist die ganze Nacht da und hält mich fest. Ich fühle mich sicher.

#

„Ich will nicht, dass du mitkommst."

„Diskutier nicht mit mir.", antwortet Liam.

Er wird nicht mit mir nach New York kommen. Ich will nicht, dass Sancar auch nur durch seine bloße Gegenwart mein Leben berührt. Er soll nicht wissen, wo ich bin und wen ich liebe.

„Du hast heute Abend das Haus voll, weil das Spiel übertragen wird. Du kannst nicht einfach so abhauen. Das ist wenig erwachsen!", ha! Schluck deine eigene Medizin, Mr. Gallagher.

Ich weiß, dass ich gewonnen habe. Noch immer ist er der Meinung, dass wir beide nicht sein durften. Und vernunftmäßig ist es eine gute Sache, wenn wir so weit voneinander entfernt sind.

„Ich fahr dich zum Flughafen.", beendet er bockig unser Gespräch.

Auch wenn wir bis zu meiner Abfahrt nicht mehr miteinander sprechen, ist es nicht unangenehm. Als würden wir uns auch ohne viele Worte verstehen.

„Wirst du mir irgendwann erzählen, was genau passiert ist?", ihm reicht die Version durch Esme also nicht.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich will nicht dass du dich aufregst. In deinem Alter soll das zu Herzinfarkten führen."

Er blickt mich genervt von der Seite an. Die gesamte Fahrt zum Flughafen habe ich Sprüche über sein Alter gemacht. Er wird schon sehen, wie dumm diese Klassifizierung ist.

Liam wartet mit mir, bis ich einchecken kann. Schweigend. Wir hängen beide unseren eigenen Gedanken nach.

Am liebsten würde ich hier bei ihm bleiben. Als er meine zitternden Hände bemerkt, verschränkt er eine Hand mit meiner.

Oh Gosh, Händchen halten! Auch wenn es nichts Romantisches hat, ist es tröstlich.

„Ruf mich an, wenn du angekommen bist."

Lächele, bevor ich durch die Schranke husche. „Vielleicht!" und bin aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden.

**_Liam_**

Sechs Stunden später und mein Stolz hat so seine Dellen.

Vor drei Monaten noch, hätte ich jeden für verrückt erklärt, der mir erzählt, dass ich mich von einer Frau um den Finger wickeln lasse. Von einem 16jährigen Mädchen.

„Wenn du den Topf noch länger scheuerst, ist der Boden weg!", Miranda ist ein paar Jahre älter als ich und arbeitet schon seit der Eröffnung des Gallagher's mit mir.

Sie kommentiert meine Putzarie nicht weiter und ich bin dankbar. Auch wenn sie weiß, dass immer etwas im Argen liegt, wenn ich wie besessen einen Gegenstand bearbeite.

Ich bin wütend auf Siobhan. Wegen ihr kann ich mich nicht mal auf den heutigen Abend freuen. Irgendwann wird auch Garrett sauer sein, dass wir noch immer nicht zu unserem entspannten, bierseligen Abend gekommen sind, wenn ich meinen Geburtstag nicht mitzähle.

#

Beinahe hätte ich den Beamer zerstört, der das Spiel direkt auf die Leinwand bringen soll. Ich sollte nach hause gehen, statt hier wie angefixt Unruhe zu verbreiten.

Stelle Gar und mir ein Guinness auf den Tisch und setze mich zu ihm.

„Deiner Laune nach, hat sich unsere Kleine noch nicht gemeldet."

Würde ja gern behaupten, dass es mir völlig egal ist, ob Sio sicher angekommen ist. Würde ja gern behaupten, dass es mir völlig egal ist, wie es ihr einen Tag vor der Verhandlung geht. Aber ich halte nicht viel vom Lügen.

Dennoch antworte ich nicht. Ich würde meinen Freund nur beleidigen.

Das Spiel ist gut, meine Sorge um Siobhan in den Hintergrund getreten. Bis zur Halbzeit mein Handy reagiert.

__ Yeah, wir liegen vorn! Kilkenny rules! __

Im nächsten Moment folgt auf Siobhans SMS ein Anruf.

Gehe ins Büro, um sie über den Lärm hinweg zu verstehen.

„Hast du Angst?"

Höre sie schwer einatmen.

„Ja.", mehr muss sie nicht sagen. Ich kann an ihrer Stimme hören, wir schlecht es ihr geht. Würde sie gern in den Arm nehmen.

„Liam?"

„Hmh?"

„Die Halbzeitpause…"

„Verdammt, sie ist vorbei!"

„Ja.", wir lachen beide bevor wir uns schleunigst von einander verabschieden.

Diese Frau ist irre. Aber deswegen liebe ich sie.

Das ist das Problem.

Ich vermisse sie.

_Die__Erfahrung lehrt uns, dass Liebe nicht darin besteht,  
dass man einander ansieht, sondern dass man in die gleiche Richtung blickt.  
(Antoine de Saint-Exupéry)_


	4. Das Problem von der Vernunft

**_4. Das Problem von der Vernunft_**

_Dein Atem reicht noch für ein Wort.  
Reich mir die Hand, sonst treibst du fort.  
_

**_Siobhan_**

Der Tag war anstrengend. Aber ich habe mich tatsächlich gefreut, die anderen Mädchen wieder zu sehen. Adriana hat zu weinen angefangen, als wir uns gesehen haben. Sie hätte mich von vorn herein warnen sollen, denkt sie. Aber ihr ist es eben wie allen anderen gegangen, sie war zu eingeschüchtert.

Ich bin sehr froh, dass wir nicht in den Medien auftauchen. Sancar, manchmal seine treuen Frauen, wird gezeigt, doch uns hält man außen vor. Um es uns nicht noch schwerer zu machen. Um die Resozialisierung nicht zu gefährden.

Meine Mom wird erstmal in New York bleiben, sie ist gerade in die Wohnsiedlung meiner Tante auf Long Island gezogen. Weil sie meinem Daddy nicht ins Gesicht sehen könne, sagt sie. Nichts was ich sage, kann sie davon überzeugen, dass er nicht böse auf sie wäre, wenn er noch leben würde.

Aber sie ist der Meinung, sie hätte besser auf mich aufpassen müssen. So wie Pa es immer getan habe. Sie erzählt mir davon, wie er mich als Baby erst gar nicht halten wollte, weil er Angst hatte, mich zu beschädigen. Oder als er mir Fahrradfahren beigebracht hat und ich gestürzt bin – ich erinnere mich daran, ich hatte Knie und Ellenbogen aufgeschlagen, aber es war nicht schlimm, ich bin direkt wieder aufs Rad gestiegen – Dad habe zuhause geweint, weil er nicht auf mich aufgepasst habe. Das habe ich nicht gewusst. _„Er war so stolz. Er hat überall mit dir angegeben. Und wehe dir ist irgendetwas zu gestoßen! Das hat ihn immer völlig aus der Bahn geworfen!",_ meine Ma lacht. Wir haben viele gute Erinnerungen an meinen Dad. Ich vermisse ihn.

„Wie geht es dir, Bláithín?"

Mein Mom nimmt neben mir auf der Hollywoodschaukel Platz. Blicke die zierliche Frau neben mir an. Obwohl sie erst 42 ist, sieht sie heute älter aus als sonst. Und zerbrechlicher.

Sie ist kleiner als ich. Ich komme voll und ganz nach meinem Pa, nur Mams Lächeln habe ich geerbt. Und kann damit gut leben, ich liebe meine Eltern.

„Alles ist gut, Mam."

Als sie mich gestern vom Flughafen abgeholt haben, war sie kurz davor loszuweinen. Ich würde so erwachsen aussehen.

Seit wir vom Gericht zurückgekommen sind, mustert sie mich nun immer wieder.

Ich habe mich umgezogen. Mit der dunklen Jeans, dem Top und dem weißen Hemd, dessen überlange Ärmel ich bis zu den Ellenbogen aufgekrempelt habe, sehe ich eher aus wie ein Teenager, mehr als sonst.

Sie weiß, dass nicht alles in Ordnung ist. Aber sie weiß auch, dass ich sie nicht noch unglücklicher machen möchte. Während ich versuche dieses Kapitel abzuschließen, froh mit dem zu sein, was ich jetzt habe, leidet sie noch immer. Ich glaube, dass ist die Losung, wenn man Kinder hat. So wie deren Freude ansteckend ist, belastet das Leid der Kinder die Eltern mindestens genauso.

Mam streicht über das Hemd. Ich habe eine innige Beziehung zu meiner Ma, daher weiß ich, dass sie etwas ausheckt. Blicke ihr ins Gesicht, ihr Blick schweift einen Moment in die Ferne, bevor sie an mir vorbei lächelt. Einfach so.

„Wem gehört das Hemd eigentlich?"

Sie blickt mich an. Frage mich, ob ich überrascht aussehe.

„Die Ärmel sind dir viel zu lang."

Ihre Hände sind ganz warm, als sie meinen Arm festhält. Mütterlich.

Ich kann meiner Mam nicht erzählen, dass ich Liams Hemd geklaut hab. Er wird es nie wieder sehen.

„Liebst du ihn?"

„Mam, was redest du?"

„Er klingt sehr nett, Blümchen."

„Mama, ich verstehe nicht…?"

„Es verletzt mich, weißt du. Ich habe gedacht, wir sprechen über solche Dinge.", meine Ma setzt ihr dramatischstes Gesicht auf.

„Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst."

„Der junge Mann, dessen Hemd du da anhast, weiß er dass es fehlt?"

Was?!

Eine meiner Tanten unterbricht uns.

„Molly, bevor du gleich wieder schimpfst, ich nehme einfach nicht an, dass ich meine Nichte zu ihrem Geburtstag sehen werde.", so geht das schon den ganzen Tag. Sie versuchen alle mich aufzuheitern. Von der Hälfte habe ich schon verfrühte Geburtstagsgeschenke bekommen. Einer meiner Onkel meinte, wenn ich ein Junge wäre, würde er mich mit in eine Bar nehmen und wir würden uns betrinken. Abgesehen davon, dass Mädchen sich auch betrinken können, kenne ich genug betrunkene Männer und das ist nicht zwangsläufig ein ansehnliches Bild.

Halte die runde Schachtel vorsichtig fest, während Mam sich beschwert, dass ich noch nicht Geburtstag habe und sie sehr hofft, dass wir beide uns dann zumindest sehen.

Blicke auf meine Armbanduhr. Ich hatte noch gar keine Zeit mich Zuhause, in Seattle, zu melden.

Schließe kurz die Augen, während ich darauf warte, dass Sancar seiner gerechten Strafe zugeführt wird und darum bange, ob ich nun wegen Notwehr oder Vorsatz belangt werden, kann ich kaum an etwas anderes denken, als an diesen sturen irischen Vollidioten. Der unheimlich süß und gut aussehend ist. Und den ich vermisse, obwohl ich noch keine 48Stunden weg bin.

„Tante Shannan, vielen Dank.", drücke meine Tante und will aufstehen, gehen, doch da scheucht meine Ma ihre Cousine schon fort.

„Werde ich ihn kennen lernen?"

„Mama ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."

„Da du, mein liebes Kind, dein Handy im Gerichtssaal ausgeschaltet hattest, hat sich dieser charmante junge Mann bei mir gemeldet, um zu wissen, wie es aussieht."

„Was?!"

„Ich habe mit Liam gesprochen. Ich nehme an, das ist sein Hemd."

„Wann?"

„Heute Vormittag. In der Verhandlungspause."

Rechne nach, mit drei Stunden Rückverzögerung war er vermutlich gerade aufgestanden.

„Und wieder meine Frage, bist du in ihn verliebt?"

Dass ich es bin, steht außer Frage, aber mich interessiert viel mehr, worüber die beiden gesprochen haben und wie Liam an ihre Handynummer gekommen ist.

Eleazar!

„Wir haben über dich gesprochen, natürlich."

Oh je.

„Was hat er gesagt?"

„Nur Gutes. Ich habe ja befürchtet, du würdest anfangen dich zu betrinken und Schlimmeres. Aber bis auf deinen Dickschädel hast du dich wohl hervorragend verhalten."

Ich und einen Dickschädel! Das sagt der Richtige! Na warte, wenn ich erstmal nachhause komme, Liam Gallagher, dir verpasse ich eine Portion von meinem Dickschädel!

Seufze.

„Mama, ich bin verliebt. Aber er ist ein Idiot."

„Du solltest nicht zu hart mit ihm umspringen. Er ist besorgt.", meine Ma lächelt verträumt.

Erzähle ihr von Liam. Wie selbstsicher er ist, wie zuvorkommend, wie sehr er sich um seine Freunde sorgt. Dass er Engländer und Schotten genauso schwierig findet, wie meine Ma, auch wenn beide englische und Schottische Bekannte haben. Wie seine grünen Augen funkeln, wie sein Gesicht leuchtet, wenn ihn etwas freut. Rede und fühle mich wie ein verliebtes kleines Mädchen, während meine Ma einen Arm um mich legt.

Bevor ich ihr ein Foto zeige, blicke ich sie an. „Mama, er ist ein kleines bisschen älter als ich."

„Das dachte ich mir schon. Er klang nicht wie ein Junge.", meine Mutter lächelt. „Dein Vater war auch sieben Jahre älter als ich.", wohl wahr, aber sie haben sich erst kennen gelernt, als meine Ma 22 gewesen ist.

Als ich eines der Fotos von seinem Geburtstag heran zoome, lacht meine Mam. Weil ich das Foto verliebt anschaue und weil sie behauptet, dass es klar ist. Ich würde einen Typ Mann toll finden und Liam wie der Stereotyp meines Geschmacks.

„Mama ich bin 16!", ich kann noch gar keinen Typ haben! Zumindest keinen, den meine eigene Mutter benennen kann

„Ja, aber es passt. Erinnerst du dich an das Poster in deinem Zimmer? Keine Popstars, aber Kevin McKidd. Groß, rothaarig. Muss ich mehr sagen?", immer noch schmollt sie, dass ich mir ausgerechnet einen schottischen Schauspieler an die Wand gehangen habe. Dabei war es nur ein Poster!

Was soll ich sagen, ich weiß, dass ich auf große Männer stehe, egal woher sie stammen. Heute würde ich mir ein Poster von Liam an die Wand pinnen, na und?!

**_Liam_**

Mein Hund vermisst Siobhan.

Sie hat einen ihrer Schals hier vergessen und Rea hat ihn ziemlich schnell auf seine Decke gezerrt und gibt ihn nun nicht mehr raus. Wenn ich den Schal an mich nehme, knurrt er tatsächlich. Mein Hund knurrt mich an! Das hat er bisher noch nicht getan.

Ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln. Ich vermisse sie ja auch. Als habe sich dieses Gefühl mit der Entfernung potenziert.

Ich liebe sie, aber sie ist noch so jung.

Ich habe Molly versprochen, auf ihre Tochter aufzupassen.

Auch wenn El kein Wort über den laufenden Prozess verliert, hat er mir den Gefallen getan, seinen Kollegen nach Mollys Handynummer zu fragen. Ich hatte ein aufschlussreiches Gespräch mit ihr.

Santiago ist zwischenzeitlich immer wieder in der Bar gewesen. Hat wahrscheinlich gehofft, Sio anzutreffen. Er hat nach ihr gefragt, weil Jasper sich wohl weigert, Auskunft zu geben. Das setzt den Texaner in meinem Buch noch ein Stück höher.

Miranda und Aiden sind schon da, als ich mit Rae in den Pub komme. Heute erfährt Siobhan zumindest, ob das Gericht sieht, dass sie aus Notwehr auf ihren Peiniger losgegangen ist. Dann kann sie wieder nach hause kommen. Hier her. Hoffe, dass sie Seattle nicht den Rücken zuwendet, nun wo sie wieder Zeit mit ihrer Mutter verbracht hat und festgestellt hat, wie sehr sie ihre Mam vermisst.

Ich brauche dringend Beruhigung. Überlege, ob ich Garrett überfallen soll, das Geräusch der Tätowierpistole beruhigt mich. Nur welches Motiv?

#

Eleazar hat nur kurz Zeit, aber die Nachricht, die er hat, ist grandios. Ich bin dankbar, dass sein Kollege in New York sich direkt bei ihm gemeldet hat! Siobhans Notwehr gegen Sancar wurde vom Gericht als solche anerkannt! Das heißt, dass sie nichts zu befürchten hat, es sei denn, Sancar wird freigesprochen. Aber so dumm können auch Behörden nicht sein.

Es bedeutet auch, dass Siobhan schon morgen wieder hier sein könnte. Ich freue mich wie ein Schuljunge auf die Ferien.

Ich weiß, was richtig ist. Siobhan ist zu jung.

Ich weiß aber auch, dass ich es ohne dieses Weibsbild kaum mehr aushalte. Was hat sie nur mit mir angestellt?

Vielleicht finden wir einen Mittelweg, sind Freunde. Muss an Santiago denken. Nein, ich will nicht mit ihr befreundet sein, ich will, dass dieser Grünschnabel endlich versteht, dass er keine Chance bei meiner irischen Blume hat und die Griffel von ihr nimmt.

**_Siobhan_**

Es ist Notwehr.

Auch wenn ich es jederzeit wieder tun würde. Ich verabscheue Sancars Gesicht, das mir dümmlich entgegengrinste. Nur kurz, aber ich habe diese ekelhafte Selbstverliebtheit gesehen. Er ist überzeugt, dass ich zusammen brechen und das Gericht mich wegen Körperverletzung belangen wird. Nichts davon passiert.

Es ist komisch. Ich habe mich vor Sancar geekelt, vor allem; was er den anderen Mädchen angetan haben soll, vor dem, was er mir angetan hat. Aber die Therapeutin und diese irische Medizin im 1,96m Paket haben mir den Ekel genommen. Und einen Teil meiner Wut. Ich bin für die anderen wütend. Sancar kommt nicht mehr an mich heran, habe es geschafft, eine Distanz zu diesem Thema aufzubauen. Damit ich es irgendwann abschließen kann. Nicht heute, nicht morgen, aber ich werde es verarbeitet haben. Irgendwann ganz sicher. Ich lasse mich von diesem Biest nicht fertig machen.

Anderen Frauen widerfährt Schlimmeres, den anderen Mädchen oder Esme zum Beispiel.

Meiner Familie ist nach Feiern zu mute. Das Irish Pub ist voll. Es ist Freitag, der Geräuschpegel entsprechend hoch.

Die Leute sind gut drauf, doch schaffe ich es erst nicht, mich von meiner Familie loszureißen. Keiner will verstehen, dass ich nur eben vor die Tür will, um zu telefonieren.

ARGH! Manchmal machen sie mich wahnsinnig!

Ja, beteuere ich, auch ich bin sehr froh. Ja, super. Tolle Sache, ja. Ja, ich nehme ein Guinness. Ja, ich werde eine Runde Dart mit dir spielen, Cousin. Oh ich werde gewinnen, ich habe dazu gelernt. Ja, danke, ich will nur eben… Ich bin froh, als meine Mom dazwischen fährt und allen befiehlt, ihr Kind mal für zwei Minuten in Ruhe zu lassen. Und bei unserer ausgelassenen Stimmung werde ich wohl wirklich nur ein paar Minuten Zeit haben.

Noch bevor ich an die Luft komme, habe ich mein Telefon am Ohr.

„LIAM? Ich – oh Verzeihung, aye – tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt anrufe."

Als er antwortet, kann ich seine Stimme erst kaum verstehen, um mich herum ist es zu laut und doch, beruhigt mich das Timbre.

Als ich in die Abendluft stolpere, hätte ich beinahe mein Handy fallen lassen.

„Sie bringen, dass eins der Mädchen nicht mehr wegen Körperverletzung angeklagt sein soll.", Liam.

„Ja, ist es nicht toll!", ich möchte kichern, weil ich seine Stimme höre.

Ich rede schnell, erkläre ihm, dass meine Zeit begrenzt ist.

„Sag mir nur, wann du landest, ich hole dich ab.", ich habe so gehofft, dass er das sagt. Zum einen, weil ich ihn sehen will. Zum anderen, weil er für das Gespräch mit meiner Mom noch ein Stück meiner Meinung kriegt.

„Das ist das nächste Problem. Sie wollen, dass wir morgen was Tolles machen. Ich versuche, Sonntag einen frühen Flug zu kriegen."

Am anderen Ende herrscht kurz Stille. Hoffe, dass er darüber genauso enttäuscht ist, wie ich. Hatte ich gehofft, dass ich Samstag schon wieder auf meiner Mission bin, Liam umzustimmen. Auch wenn ich froh bin, Zeit mit meiner Mom zu haben, komme ich nicht gegen den Drang an, ihn zu sehen. An ihm zu schnüffeln, weil er unfassbar gut riecht.

„Sie wollen dich eben nicht wieder hergeben.", es klingt gezwungen fröhlich. „Sorg dafür, dass sie dich wieder weglassen."

Tja, meine Familie hat vollstes Verständnis für verliebte Teenager, immerhin gibt es bei uns genügend davon, aber was soll ich meiner Familie sagen? Offiziell sind wir gar nichts außer zwei Iren in Seattle und das wird nicht reichen um mich von meiner Familie abzusetzen.

„Wenn ich einen früheren Flug nehmen kann, wirst du mich abholen? Trotz der Zeitverschiebung?", immerhin verschiebt es sich zu seinen Ungunsten.

„Natürlich.", wie selbstverständlich. Argh. Ich will ihn küssen. Auch wenn er nicht will.

„Was hat meine Mam dir eigentlich so erzählt?!", Liam lacht. Doch bevor er antworten könnte, taucht eine meiner Cousinen neben mir auf.

Sie soll nachsehen, wo ich bleibe.

„Wen musstest du so dringend anrufen?"

Als ob ich ihr das erzählen würde. Ich liebe sie, aber sie ist eine Tratschtante.

„Bist du deswegen nach Seattle gezogen? Wohnst du mit ihm zusammen?! Oh ich will auch mit meinem Freund zusammen wohnen…", bis gerade eben, habe ich nicht mal gewusst, dass sie einen Freund hat. „Aber er ist Schotte. Du weißt ja, was Daddy darüber denkt."

Stimmt, eigentlich sind ihm Nationalitäten völlig egal, aber die armen Schotten sind bei ihm irgendwie in Ungnade gefallen.

Ich kann keine ihrer Fragen mit ja beantworten, aber das wird schon.

Alles wird gut.

##

_Ich lass dich nicht fallen,  
Ich lass dich nicht gehen.  
Wach mit mir auf,  
Leben ist so schön.  
Hör auf dein Herz,  
Beginn zu verstehen:  
Das Leben ist so schön. _

_(Eisblume, das Leben ist Schön)_

Als ich abgereist bin, habe ich vieles in einer Art Dunstwolke wahrgenommen.

Ich habe mir keine Sorgen gemacht, was Liam nun von mir denken könnte, da er weiß, dass ich beschädigte Ware bin.

Nun sitze ich neben ihm im Auto und umklammere meine Hände.

Ich glaube, ich bin noch nie so angespannt in seiner Gegenwart gewesen.

Mein Herz klopft.

Eigentlich wollte ich ihm direkt verbal einen einschenken, für den Kommentar über Dickschädel und dafür, dass er ohne es mir zu sagen, mit meiner Mam telefoniert hat.

Doch ich hocke schweigend neben ihm.

Dabei könnte ich ihm erzählen, dass ich, wenn ich Glück habe, nicht mal zur Hauptverhandlung erscheinen muss. Wir haben ja bereits ausgesagt. Vielleicht reichen die gesammelten Informationen aus. Könnte ihm von meiner Familie erzählen. Von dem, was meine Mam gesagt hat. Und doch presse ich verzweifelnd die Lippen aufeinander.

Blicke überrascht auf, als Liam seine Hand auf meine legt und halte sie fest. Nicht, dass er es sich anders überlegt.

Er sieht mich nicht mal an, blickt auf den dahin fließenden Verkehr.

Betrachte sein Seitenprofil, mein Krieger.

Seine Hand ist ganz warm.

Blicke ihn erstaunt an, als wir vorm Gallagher's halten. Es ist 9 Uhr morgens. An einem Sonntag.

„Ich habe Molly versprochen, auf dich aufzupassen. Darum werde ich jetzt zu allererst dafür sorgen, dass du was zu essen bekommst."

Ich bin entrüstet, dass er meine Mam beim Vornamen nennt, auch wenn sie vom Alter weniger auseinander liegen, wie wir. Aber der Gedanke an Nahrung erinnert mich daran, dass ich heute Morgen und seither nichts hinunter bekommen habe.

Mam hat mich heute halb sechs aus den Kissen geworfen und verkündet, dass ich um 6.45 Uhr in meinem Flieger sitzen muss. Da ist mir klar geworden, warum sie die Veranstaltung um zwei für beendet erklärt hatte. Von wegen, ihr Kind müsse ins Bett. Sie hat es geschafft, mich in einen früheren Flug zu buchen.

Frage mich, ob sie wirklich geglaubt hat, ich würde mich in Seattle sinnlos betrinken oder Drogen nehmen? Oder hat sie es nur so dahin gesagt?

Porridge, Speck und Rühreier bekomme ich direkt vom Chef serviert.

Ich bin froh, dass es weder Black noch White Pudding gibt, weil mir allein vom Gedanken daran übel wird.

**_Liam_**

Meine kleine Blume hat Augenringe.

Die Anspannung scheint zu verpuffen, sobald wir in das verlassene Pub kommen.

Sie erblickt Rea, der auf uns zukommt, die Worte sprudeln aus ihr hervor. Sie ist aufgeregt, wirkt aufgedreht. Vladimir meint, wenn sie im selben Tempo denkt, wie sie spricht, ist er sehr beeindruckt.

Während ich dafür sorge, dass sie etwas zu essen auf den Tisch bekommt, begrüßt Reagan seine Freundin.

Mein Hund hat geahnt, dass ich Siobhan abholen werde, da bin ich mir sicher. Als ich ihn heute Morgen hierher gebracht hab, war er genauso unruhig, wie ich. Normaler Weise ist er um diese Uhrzeit nicht hier, ich genauso wenig.

Ich hätte ihn mit zum Flughafen nehmen können. Aber dann hätte ich Sios Aufmerksamkeit mit ihm teilen müssen.

Rea lässt seine fast 70Kilo gemütlich unter den Tisch fallen und liegt nun zwischen Siobhan und mir auf dem Fußboden.

Beobachte meinen Hund dabei, wie er sich anbiedert, um von Siobhan gemocht zu werden.

Hm, bisher hat er außer mir nur eine Person sofort ins Herz geschlossen und das ist Garrett gewesen.

„Das war lecker. Und jetzt schlafen!", Siobhan lächelt und stützt den Kopf in die Hände. Rea bewegt sich. Der kleine Schnorrer.

„Tz.", mit großen Augen blicken mich beide an. „Ich will nicht, dass er nach Essen bettelt.", erkläre ich meinen Wortlaut. Immerhin möchte ich, dass er mindestens zehn wird, eins ist er bereits.

Es reicht. Wirklich. Ich habe mir den Tag nicht frei genommen, damit ich mir von Siobhan anhören kann, wie alt ich bin.

Sie ist so unfassbar dickköpfig.

Molly sagt, ihr Vater habe ihr das eingeschärft. Ich glaube, ich könnte Shamus O'Toole gut leiden.

Wenn ich nicht das Problem hätte, dass ich in sein kleines Mädchen verliebt bin.

Ich habe mir Klarheit erhofft und doch, bin ich mir nur über eins klar geworden:

Siobhan O'Toole hat mein Leben bereits jetzt auf Links gedreht.

Stelle ihre Reisetasche auf ihrem Bett ab.

Ein riesiger Kleiderschrank und ein großes Bett sind die einzigen Möbel, wenn man die Bücher, die sich an der Wand aufstapeln und zum Teil als Ablage genutzt werden, nicht mitzählt.

„Und, Mr. Gallagher, haben Sie ihre Meinung inzwischen geändert?", Siobhan lehnt im Türrahmen, als wüsste sie genau, was sie tut.

Dabei hat sie keine Ahnung.

Ich teile Bestimmtes nicht gern. Carmen nennt es territorial.

Ich diskutiere nicht über meinen Musikgeschmack.

Ich werde nicht mein bisheriges Leben für irgendwen einstellen. Ich habe gesehen, was es aus Esme gemacht hat und erlebt, wie Frauen immer wieder versucht haben, meine Freunde zu verdrängen.

Drehe mich zu ihr um, verschränke die Arme vor der Brust.

Sie weiß nicht, wie dieses Spiel geht, woher auch!

Doch dann lächelt sie. Ich bin verloren.

Sie ist ein Dickkopf. Versucht stets, ihren Willen durchzusetzen, wenn sie überzeugt ist, dass sie den richtigen Weg geht.

Sie ist nicht so cool, wie sie vorgibt.

Ihre Finger sind wieder eiskalt, als sie sich an meinen Unterarmen festhält und ihre vollen Lippen auf meinen Mund drückt.

Blaubeeren und Sonne, ich weiß nicht, warum ich immer daran denke, wenn sie mich küsst.

Ich würde gern behaupten, ich hätte ihren Kuss abgewehrt. Aber das ist gelogen. Ich bin auch nur ein Mann und Siobhan, auch wenn ihr Ausweis etwas anderes sagt, ein tolle Frau.

Sehe meine kleine Blume an, deren Augenlider kurz flattern und dann den Blick auf ihre stiefmütterchenblauen Augen freigeben.

Ich bin ein verliebter Vollidiot. Ich könnte sie stundenlang ansehen, so schön ist sie.

Halte ihre Hände, mehr um einen gewissen Abstand zu halten, als romantisch zu sein, nehme auf der Kante ihres Bettes Platz. Es ist Zeit, über uns zu sprechen. Und am Küchentisch ist es schon einmal schief gegangen.

Habe überlegt, ob ich sie nach dem Frühstück zu mir entführen sollte, um dort dieses Gespräch zu führen. Aber sie hätte mich dabei missverstehen können. Sie bedrängt fühlen.

Ihre Vergangenheit spielt nun eine Rolle für mich. Sancar hat sich ihr aufgezwungen, ich will, dass sie weiß, dass ich ihr die Wahl lasse. Sie soll nur sich selbst gehören, niemandem sonst. Es gewinnt zusätzlich an Bedeutung, weil sie so jung ist.

Ich weiß, dass sie eine starke Persönlichkeit hat. Garrett hat sie direkt am ersten Abend einen Kommentar verpasst, dass er sie zu seiner neuen Busenfreundin erklärt hat. Jasper kommt gut mit ihrer Geradeheraus- Persona aus. Eleazar mag ihre schnelle und manchmal verquere Art Dinge anzugehen, immer von der Seite, selten aus den genormten Blickwinkeln. Die Mädels sind hellauf voneinander begeistert.

Ich hatte schon das Bedürfnis, sie zu beschützen, als ich sie auf Petes Einweihungsfeier das erste Mal gesehen habe. Doch seitdem wir miteinander geschlafen haben, seitdem ich weiß, was sie durch gemacht hat, würde ich sie am liebsten vor allem grausamen dort draußen beschützen. Irrsinnig und unmöglich. Sie braucht keinen Geleitschutz. Aber vielleicht brauche ich es, dass sie es zumindest eine Weile über sich ergehen lässt.

Es gibt Dinge, über die diskutiere ich nicht.

Es gibt Dinge, über die ich nicht verhandle. Auch wenn ich es versuche.

Dass ich Siobhan O'Toole ohne Wendemöglichkeit liebe, eins dieser Dinge.

**_Siobhan_**

Ich mag das Gefühl von unseren Händen, die sich berühren. Es fühlt sich richtig an, dass kann auch mein geliebter Sturkopf nicht leugnen. Als gehöre es so.

Seine grünen Augen sind so unergründlich heute, sein Blick intensiv.

Ich habe gehofft, dass wir uns bist jetzt wenigstens geküsst hätten. Aber Liams Moral scheint noch immer intakt zu sein. Hmpf.

Setzt mich neben ihn auf die Bettkante, ihm zugewandt. Würde er sich ein Stück in meine Richtung drehen, würden sich unsere Knie berühren. Wenigsten berühren wir uns überhaupt.

Ich liebe ihn. Dass ich meiner Mam von ihm erzählt habe, wie ein Versprechen.

„Der Punkt ist, dass du nicht volljährig bist. Unterbrich mich nicht, Siobhan. Hör zu.", schließe meinen Mund. Hoffe für ihn, dass was er sagen will in meinem Sinne vernünftig ist, sonst kriegt er gleich was zu hören! So mit mir zu reden! Obwohl es schon sexy ist, wenn er so unnachgiebig ist.

„Uns trennen 14 Jahre. Ich habe einen Freund, zu hause in Dungarvan, der ist mit 16 Vater geworden. Dessen Kind ist jetzt 14Jahre alt."

Worauf will er nur hinaus? Wenn er mir jetzt sagt, ich könnte sein Kind sein! Natürlich weiß ich das, ich bin nicht dumm, aber wir sind nicht verwandt, verdammt! Es kommt mir die meiste Zeit auch nicht so vor, als lägen diese ganzen Jahre zwischen uns. Weil wir so sein sollen. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, nachdem ich mit meiner Ma gesprochen habe, dass es Vorsehung gewesen ist. So muss es sein.

„Es ist völlig unglaublich, dass du nur zwei Jahre älter bist. Hättest du mir gesagt, du wärst 21, ich hätte es dir geglaubt. Sicherlich."

Er blickt mich an. Was willst du mir sagen?! Ich halte das nicht aus. Wenn er nicht endlich einsieht das wir zusammen gehören! Ich raste aus!

„Es ist nicht in Ordnung. Es ist strafbar."

O mey.

„Bei deiner… Bei den Erfahrungen, die du gemacht hast, sollten wir…", unterbreche ihn. Ja, wir sollten! Und zwar hier und jetzt endlich dieses Gespräch auf eine bessere Art fortführen.

Wer hat mal gesagt, Küssen sei die beste Methode um eine Unterhaltung zu beenden? Recht hat er! Also drücke ich meine Lippen auf Liams Mund, mitten im Satz.

Er glaubt vielleicht, dass ich dieses Spiel nicht spielen kann, aber ich habe in den letzten Wochen dazu gelernt, habe gelernt, wie mein irischer Krieger tickt.

„Bláithín…", leiser. Rauer. Liam nimmt mein Gesicht in beide Hände und schiebt mich ein Stück von sich. Aber ich werde nicht aufgeben. Ich bin jetzt nicht mehr müde.

„Hör mir zu.", blicke ihn unwillig an, und würde ihm am liebsten die Zunge rausstrecken, weil er doch tatsächlich schmunzeln muss.

„Geduld ist eine Tugend, little One.", belehrt er mich. „Worauf ich hinaus wollte, bevor du mich aus dem Konzept gebracht hast", lasse meine Hände auf seine Beine sinken. „Bláithín!", warnend.

Wehr dich doch!

„Ich will nicht, dass du das Gefühl hast, dass ich dir eine Meinung aufzwinge."

Warum sitzen wir dann hier? Wenn es um meine Meinung ginge, wären wir längst drei Schritte weiter, meine Sachen wären fast alle bei ihm in der Wohnung und wir würden gemeinsam in den Bungee-Sprung Urlaub fahren, den er und Garrett planen.

„Liam, was hast du meiner Mam denn erzählt? Dass du mein großer Bruder sein möchtest?"

Wenn er jetzt ja sagt, kratze ich ihm die Augen aus.

„Ich habe Molly gesagt, dass ich ihre störrische, aufbrausende und eigensinnige Tochter liebe. Ich habe Molly gesagt, dass ich hoffe, dass du zurück nach Seattle kommst."

OKAY, damit hatte ich nun nicht gerechnet. Meine Mam hat mit keinem Wort erwähnt, dass sie seinerseits bescheid weiß!

„Und ich habe sie gefragt, ob es sie stört, dass ich älter bin als du."

Das kann ich verneinen. Meine Mutter hat mich immerhin erzogen. Ich bin nicht der Freigeist, für den mich viele halten. Ich bin einfach damit aufgewachsen.

„Und nachdem sie dir geantwortet hat, stehen wir wo?"

Er hat gesagt, er liebt mich, aber das ist mir nicht neu. Aber es freut mich, dass er es meiner Mutter gegenüber zugibt.

Das macht es offiziell.

„Ich liebe dich. Aber es wird nicht einfach werden, bis du volljährig bist."

Wenn er mir jetzt sagt, dass wir nur zusammen sein können, wenn ich immer fleißig meine Hausaufgaben mache, kann ich mir einen unangebrachten Spruch nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Es wird nicht einfach, aber wir kommen auf meinen ursprünglichen Plan zurück und werden trotzdem zusammen sein? Wir hätten uns das ganze Drama und deine neuen grauen Haare sparen können?!"

Als ich graue Haare erwähne, zuckt er zusammen. Natürlich sind da noch keine grauen Haare.

Er schüttelt nur entrüstet den Kopf. „Ich bin auch bereit, sie dir zu färben, wenn du mal irgendwann wegen mir welche kriegen solltest!"

„Und ich werde wegen dir graue Haare kriegen! In zwei Jahren werde ich weißes Haar haben!"

Boxe ihn in den Oberarm. Wie gemein.

„Liam?"

„Ja Blümchen?"

„Du liebst mich?"

„Habe ich das nicht gerade gesagt?", er lächelt. Es ist wieder leicht und frei.

„Und du WILLST und WIRST mit mir zusammen sein, so dass ich Alice sagen kann, dass ich einen neuen Freund habe?", wieder schmunzelt er. Aber ich will es allen erzählen. Auch wenn ich ihnen nicht sagen werde, wie alt er ist.

„Ja."

„Gut. Würdest du mich dann bitte küssen?"

Liam lacht und beugt sich näher zu mir. Ich habe das Rummachen mit Liam vermisst.

**#Jetzt#**

**_Isabella_**

Die beiden Freundinnen lachen.

„Und dann kamen Kate und Maggie!", Siobhan grinst ihre beste Freundin an.

„Ganz ehrlich, ohne Maggies Auftauchen, hätte das mit Gar vielleicht nie stattgefunden. Na ja, zumindest nicht so.", Kates Augen blitzen.

„Ohne Maggie wäre ich vielleicht noch immer nicht verheiratet.", Siobhan lächelt wissend.

Kate wendet sich ihr zu. „Gut dass sie hier mit einem Knall aufgeschlagen ist."

„Gut das sie da ist, ja. Meine kleine Süße.", Sio lächelt fast mütterlich.

Jetzt bin ich verwirrt.

Ist das schon der Punkt, an dem Kates Liebesgeschichte beginnt?

„Dazu muss Sio erst noch erzählen. So ganz klar abgrenzen kann man das nicht. Weil es zusammenhängt.", erklärt Kate.

„Ja ich weiß, du gibst mir die Schuld daran, dass du Garrett nun am Rockzipfel hast.", an den verschmitzten Gesichtern der beiden, ist deutlich, dass sie Spaß machen.

„Anders als bei meiner _Parnterin in Crime_ hier, ist mir recht früh klar gewesen, dass Liam der Mann für den Rest meines Lebens ist. Ohne Diskussion, aber mit Ring. Aber Liam musste ich erstmal überzeugen, dass ich alt genug bin."


	5. Das Problem mit Töchtern

**_ Problem von Töchtern_**

**_#Rückblende#_**

**_Liam_**

Ich habe gehofft, dass Siobhan nun zur Ruhe kommt, nun da diese Sancar- Sache vorüber ist. Dass sie nicht zur Hauptverhandlung erscheinen muss.

Dann meldet sich mein Handy, als ich gerade mit Rea durch die Wohnungstür komme.

_Bist du zuhause? Sio_

Frage mich, was los ist. Es ist nach elf Uhr an einem Wochentag. Antworte ihr.

_Kannst du her kommen? S._

Irgendetwas stimmt nicht.

„Sio, was ist passiert?", bleibe im Flur stehen, während ich auf eine Erklärung warte. Sios Stimme schwankt zwischen Aufregung, Wut und Erschöpfung. Rea, auf dem Weg zu seiner Decke bleibt stehen, wendet sich halb um und legt den Kopf schief.

Was Siobhan erzählt, klingt nach einem ganz schlechten Film.

Sie erzählt, dass sie von der Schule direkt ins College gehetzt ist und von dort wegen einer Projektarbeit zu Schulfreunden,– ich bin immer noch irritiert, wenn sie von der High School spricht – und ist selbst erst vor knapp 40 Minuten heimgekommen.

Als sie ihr Auto geparkt hat, ausstieg, fielen ihr drei Männer auf, die anscheinend unabhängig von einander auf jemanden warteten. Als sie den Weg zur Haustür zurücklegte, setzten sich alle drei in Bewegung und folgten ihr. Mir bleibt das Herz stehen, als sie es sagt.

Doch ihren Nachbarn sind diese dubiosen Gestalten bereits aufgefallen, deswegen wartet eine Zivilstreife am Rand und schritt rechtzeitig ein.

Ihr ist nichts passiert, die drei Männer sind nicht handgreiflich geworden, aber sie hat einen unter ihnen erkannt. Einem ist sie zu Beginn in New York begegnet. Als sie noch nicht wusste, wie Sancar tickt.

Eleazar sei dann noch bei ihr gewesen, habe sie gebeten, heute Abend nicht mehr allein auf die Straße zu gehen. Sonst wäre sie direkt hier her gefahren.

Ich schnappe mir ein paar Sachen, pfeife meinen Hund herbei und bin mitten im Gespräch schon auf dem Weg zu ihr.

Ich bin wütend. Wenn ich einen von dieses Typen je begegne!

Meine Eltern haben mich vernünftig erzogen, dennoch wünsche ich mir eine dunkle menschenleere Seitengasse und Zeit mit Sancar herbei.

Sio sagt, dass der Vorfall nichts mit dem Prozess zu tun haben muss, so wie es ihr die Polizisten zur Beruhigung auch gesagt haben, aber machen wir uns nichts vor.

Auf der Fahrt, muss ich an mein Telefonat mit Molly denken und überlege, ob ich sie deswegen anrufen sollte. Nicht sofort natürlich, aber ich weiß, dass Sio es nicht tun wird. Sie will ihre Mutter nicht noch mehr quälen, die schon jetzt das Gefühl hat, dass Shamus O'Toole tadelnd auf sie herabsieht, wo immer seine Seele auch sein mag.

__Freitag, Liam und Molly__

_Wie begrüßt man jemanden, den man noch nie gesehen hat, aber dessen Tochter man liebt?_

_Starre meinen Notizzettel an. Nur ein paar Ziffern. Aber sie bedeuten mehr._

_Siobhan wird während ihrer Verhandlung nicht ans Telefon gehen können, aber ihre Mutter. Ich habe Eleazar gebeten, mir Mollys Nummer zu organisieren. Zähneknirschend hat er seinen New Yorker Kollegen die paar Ziffern abgeschwatzt. _

_Sehe auf die Uhr, mit drei Stunden Vorlauf, ist dort gerade Mittag. _

_Auf der Runde mit Rea habe ich darüber nachgedacht, ob ich Siobhans Mutter wirklich anrufen soll. Aber ich muss wissen, wie es Siobhan geht, wie es aussieht. _

_Außerdem muss ich wissen, ob Molly O'Toole mir ihren Segen gibt. Ich kann nicht dabei zusehen, sollte Siobhan ihre Mutter gegen sich aufbringen. So ist das nun mal bei uns._

_„__Molly O'Toole.", ihre Stimme ist fließend, aber mit einem so dicken Akzent, dass ich lachen möchte. Keine Fragzeichen. _

_„__Mrs O'Toole, meine Name ist Liam Gallagher. Siobhans Anwalt in Seattle hat mir freundlicher Weise ihre Nummer zukommen lassen.", es ist unfassbar, ich klinge wie in einem Bewerbungsgespräch und ich fühle mich wie 15 auf Antrittsbesuch bei den Eltern der ersten richtigen Freundin. _

_„__Unser Anwalt hier hat mir davon erzählt. Was kann ich für Sie tun, Liam? Es gibt sicherlich einen Grund, warum sie ausgerechnet mich anrufen.", höre ich Schmunzeln in der Stimme? _

_Hole Luft. Ich stelle immer wieder fest, dass Iren sofort in ein Gespräch kommen, wenn sie einander begegnen. Aber das hier ist anders._

_„__Wie Sie sich sicher denken können, Mrs. O'Toole, kenne ich Siobhan. Ich mache mir Sorgen.", ich erinnere mich nur vage, was ich ihr noch dazu erzählt habe._

_Ich kann die Gradlinigkeit einer Mutter heraus hören, die nun mit höchster Vorsicht ihr Kind bewacht, aber auch die Liebe ihrer Tochter gegenüber._

_Sie berichtet mir vom aktuellen Stand der Dinge._

_Es ist ein gutes Gespräch, nach meinen Startschwierigkeiten._

_„__Liam, es freut mich sehr, dass Sie sich so um mein Kind sorgen. Aber Sie werden sicherlich Verständnis dafür haben, dass ich Vorsicht walten lasse. Ich habe mein Kind einmal verfehlt. Das dulde ich kein zweites Mal. Darum erwarte ich eine ehrliche Antwort. Was sind ihre Absichten mit meiner Tochter?"_

_Es ist einfach, diese Frage zu beantworten._

_„__Ich verstehe sie vollkommen, Molly. Ich liebe ihre Tochter."_

_„__Hm.", Schweigen am anderen Ende. Ich kann hören, wie um Molly herum Menschen in Bewegung kommen. Vielleicht ist die Pause vorbei. Ob sie unser Gespräch hier abrechen wird?_

_„__Sie sind Ire. Woher kommen Sie?", _

_antworte darauf Pflichtbewusst. _

_„__Woher kennen Sie Siobhan, genau? Aus Seattle ist keine Antwort."_

_Berichte ihr, wo und wie wir uns zum ersten Mal begegnet sind. _

_„__Ich nehme an, Sie besuchen nicht die High School, wenn Ihnen eine Bar gehört."_

_„__Nein, Ma'am."_

_„__Dann verzeihen Sie mir die Frage sicherlich, immer hin bin ich eine liebende Mutter, wie alt sind Sie, Liam?"_

_Ich habe gewusst, dass sie fragen wird. Darum habe ich sie ja angerufen._

_„__Das ist einer der Gründe, für meinen Anruf. Ich möchte, dass es für sie in Ordnung geht."_

_„__Ich höre.", unterbricht Molly. Ihr Tonfall gleicht in diesem Moment so sehr Siobhans Ungeduld. _

_„__Ich bin 30."_

_Wieder herrscht Stille. Kann Mollys Schweigen verstehen. Der letzte ältere Mann, dem sie getraut hat, hat ihre Tochter schändlich behandelt. Und nun stolziere ich daher, wie haben uns noch nie gesehen und erzähle ihr, dass ich ihre Tochter liebe. _

_„__Ich mag ihre Stimme, Liam. Aber wieso meine Tochter?"_

_Wie soll ich das erklären? _

_Als ich durch die Tür kam und in diese Augen gesehen habe, hätte mich auch ein Bus überfahren können, es wäre bedeutungslos gewesen._

_„__Ich kann es Ihnen nicht erklären. Ich habe Siobhan gesehen und… und ich… Ich weiß nicht wie ich es beschreiben soll.", gestehe ich. Zumindest kann ich ihr das nicht erklären, ohne unheimlich schnulzig zu sein. _

_„__Ich verstehe, dass Sie mir misstrauen, Molly. Welchen Grund hätten Sie auch, es anders zu machen. Aber ich hoffe, Sie vertrauen ihrer Tochter."_

_„__Sie hat einen Dickenschädel, aye?!", Molly O'Toole lacht scheppernd. „Sie kennen Siobhan nun ein paar Wochen und Sie sagen, sie sind immer noch in sie verliebt? Ich muss Ihnen glauben."_

_Molly O'Toole berichtet mir, dass sie mit einem ähnlichen Anruf gerechnet hat, als ihr Anwalt sie bat, ihre Nummer weiterleiten zu dürfen. _

_Allerdings habe sie eher damit gerechnet, dass Eleazar sie anrufen würde, um ihr zu beichten, dass es da einen Jungen in Sios Leben gibt. _

_„__Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass mich ein Mann anruft.", dennoch, sie hat die Veränderung in ihrer Tochter bemerkt. Es sei Leichtigkeit zurückgekehrt. „Und ständig der Blick auf das vermaledeite Handy, ob sie auch ja keinen Ton verpasst hat. Meine Tochter neigt normaler Weise dazu, ihr Telefon nicht sonderlich zu beachten."_

_Das finde ich ja schon wieder gut._

_„__Stört es Sie sehr, das Siobhan und ich so weit auseinander liegen?"_

_„__Wir beide sind näher beieinander.", stellt sie fest. „14 Jahre sind viel. Aber ich kann den positiven Einfluss sehen, den Sie auf meine Kleine haben.", wieder macht Molly eine Pause. „Siobhan ist mein einziges Kind. Manchmal bin ich selbst erstaunt, wie altklug sie ist. Ich habe gelernt, dem Urteil meiner Tochter zu trauen."_

_Will etwas erwidern, doch Molly spricht weiter. _

_„__Wenn Sie meinem Kind irgendwie wehtun, Liam, bekommen Sie es mit mir zu tun. Unterschätzen Sie niemals die Rachsucht einer Mutter. Doch wenn Sie mein Mädchen wirklich lieben, kann ich mit der Entscheidung leben, die Siobhan trifft."_

_Wir reden noch einige Minuten miteinander und das Gespräch ist für mich ab diesem Punkt wesentlich angenehmer. Molly sagt, dass sie es mir hoch anrechnet, dass ich mich an sie gewendet habe. _

Aber was für ein Mann wäre ich, wenn ich dazu zu feige gewesen wäre.

Ich erwarte eigentlich eine verunsicherte junge Frau vor mir zu haben, doch in Sios Gesicht liegt Erleichterung, als sie die Tür öffnet.

Sie sieht entspannt aus, in Top und Sweatpants. Doch ihre Augen zeugen von Unruhe.

Ich bin besorgt, dass Sancar sie bis hier her „verfolgt", wenn auch „nur" als Racheakt für ihre Aussage, für ihr Ausbrechen aus seiner Welt.

Als die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss fällt, liegt sie mir in den Armen, Rea winselt.

Es sei ja nichts passiert. Sie habe sich nur erschreckt. Und das sei vermutlich auch das Ziel dieser Begegnung gewesen. Sie einzuschüchtern. Sancar sei nicht so mächtig wie er glaubt. Sobald sich die Zellentür hinter ihm endgültig schließen würde, wären all seine Lakaien nur noch Menschen, die einmal für den gleichen Mann gearbeitet haben.

Ich sehe das nicht so locker wie Sio, aber werde sie auch nicht noch weiter beunruhigen.

Bis der Prozess über die Bühne gegangen ist, wird eine Streife in der Nähe des Wohnhauses bleiben. Und in der Nähe der Schule. Das erklärt so einiges.

Ich bin erstaunt. Als wir ins Wohnzimmer kommen, zeigt Siobhan meinem Hund seine neue Decke. Sie hat ihm tatsächlich einen Schlafplatz in ihrer Wohnung eingeräumt.  
„Schon vergessen, Rea ist jetzt mein Hund. Wenn du ihn behalten willst, musst du mich auch behalten!", Sio grinst. So hat sie sich das also gedacht! Schmunzele kurz, während ich misstrauisch dabei zusehe, wie sie versucht MEINEN Hund von seinem neuen Platz zu überzeugen, mit vollster Streicheleinheiten- Power. Überlege, ob ich ihr sagen sollte, dass Rea notfalls auch da einschläft, wo er umfällt. Immerhin ist er ein zäher Jagdhund!

Reagan genießt die Aufmerksamkeit. Natürlich kümmere ich mich um ihn, streichele ihn, aber so beschmust worden wie von Siobhan, ist er von mir noch nie. Nein, sicher nicht.

Siobhan sitzt neben ihm auf seiner Decke und als Rea sich endlich entscheidet, sich auf seinem neuen Platz niederzulassen, legt er sich quer über ihre Beine.

„HEY!", Siobhan und Rea blicken mich beide an. Diese Situation kommt mir bekannt vor. „Runter."

Schnipse und deute auf die freie Stelle neben Sio. Widerwillig erhebt sich mein Hund und streckt sich neben ihr aus, legt seinen Kopf dicht an ihre Beine und blickt missmutig zu mir auf. Komm mir ja nicht mit deinen großen, treuen Hundeaugen, Freundchen!

„Glaub mir, 70 Kilo auf den Beinen liegen zu haben, wenn sie tief und fest schlafen, ist kein Spaß."

Ich liebe meinen Hund, aber es muss ihm klar sein, dass Sio nicht da ist, um sich ausschließlich mit ihm zu befassen.

Nein ganz bestimmt nicht.

Siobhan blinzelt, schaltet ihr Lächeln an, als ich ihr aufhelfe.

„Bist du wirklich okay?"

„Ja, aber… alles wird gut, aber ich mag nicht allein sein.", sie schlingt die Arme um sich selbst. Dabei muss sie das nicht mehr tun, das ist mein Job.

Ziehe meine kleine starrsinnige Blume zu mir heran. Höre ihr Seufzen, bevor sie zu mir aufblickt und wieder dieses Lächeln. Reckt sich ein Stück, neige mich zu ihr.

Diese Frau wird mich in den Wahnsinn treiben. Sie zu küssen, ist anders, als mit all den anderen.

Rea bellt, protestiert, dass ihm plötzlich Zuneigung verweigert wird.

Ich habe ihn seit einem Jahr, die eine oder andere Dame hat er kennen gelernt und war von ihrer Präsenz wenig angehoben, aber nach Siobhan scheint er genauso verrückt zu sein wie ich.

Ich liebe meinen Hund, aber jetzt ist er nicht dran.

**_Siobhan_**

Alice hat nicht Recht behalten. Ich habe mein Tattoo nicht vor meinem 17. Geburtstag nachstechen können. Aber nur kurze Zeit darauf.

Ich bin noch immer erstaunt, wie klein diese Welt ist. Als ich zu Garrett und Carmen in den Parlor komme, sind mehrere Kunden da. Eine von ihnen eine hübsche Blondine. Im ersten Moment kann ich den blonden Lockenkopf nicht zuordnen.

Garrett diskutiert mit ihr, dass er sie nicht einfach so dazwischen schieben könne, er sei auf die nächsten Wochen ziemlich ausgebucht.

Sie hätte vorher anrufen können. Als sich beide zu mir umdrehen, braucht er mir sie nicht vorzustellen. Alle drei Mädchen haben dasselbe Gesicht.

Vor mir steht eine der Denalis. Die Älteste.

Unsere Väter kannten sich und vor Jahren gab es sogar gemeinsame Urlaube. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es Tanya oder Irina ist, mit den beiden anderen hatte ich, mit meinen neun, zehn Jahren wenig zu tun. Bis heute schreibe ich mir mit Kate, die nur ein Jahr älter ist als ich, Emails. Oder schrieb, ich habe mich schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gemeldet.

Auch in ihrem Gesicht findet Erkennen statt, und ebensolche Verwirrung.

„Siobhan O'Toole.", stelle ich mich vor. Garrett ergänzt mein Heimatland. Und da macht es klick.

„Tanya Denali. Oh mein Gott, wie lange ist das jetzt schon her?!"

Tanya ist die älteste der Schwester, jetzt 26 oder so.

„Ihr kennt euch?", Garrett.

„Ihr euch auch?!"

Tanya lacht und erzählt, dass sie Gar, Eleazar, Carmen und Liam mal auf einem Festival begegnet ist. Begeistert von den bunten Bildern auf der Haut der Freunde, sie sind alle mehr oder weniger sichtbar „bemalt", hat Garrett sie eingeladen, sollten sie sich mal treffen und die Möglichkeit bestehen, könne man sich sicher auf ein Tattoo verständigen. Die beiden blonden Grinsen sich an. Frage mich, ob Gar seinen Job als Aufriss-Taktik benutzt.

„Es wäre wirklich kein Problem gewesen, hättest du ihr meinen Termin gegeben.", wiederhole ich meinen Vorschlag, als wir in seinen Arbeitsbereich gehen.

„Doch. Wir bei _Skin_(hi)_stories_ sind keine Schnellabfertigung. Es gehören immer ein ordentliches Beratungsgespräch, ein Motivabgleich und leider eine Wartezeit dazu. Auch wenn wir hier zu zweit tätowieren, ist die Warteliste nun mal da.", Gar schüttelt den Kopf. Ich habe den zweiten Tätowierer, James, noch nie gesehen. „Außerdem wollte sie ein riesiges Tattoo über den Rücken. Es reizt mich, mich aus zu toben, noch dazu auf dem Rücken einer schönen Frau", das war ja klar, „aber das ist keine Aktion für einen Tag. Und sie ist nur zwei Tage hier."

„Kennst du ihre Schwestern?"

„Nein. Ich wusste nicht mal ihren Nachnamen, bis sie vorhin durch die Tür kam."

Mein Freund Garrett ist ein schlimmer Womanizer. Ich bin ein bisschen geschockt, dass alle Vermutungen wahr sein könnten („_Garrett, Weiberstemmen ist kein Sport"_; Carmen) Auch wenn er nichts mit ihr gehabt haben sollte, flirtet er doch mit allem Weiblichen. Aber es ist in ihm. Ich habe ihn auch schon mit Mrs. Klarski flirten gesehen, der 75jährigen alten Dame, die auf derselben Etage wie Liam wohnt.

Nur noch ein paar Monate, dann endlich kann ich meinen Mann auf den Mund küssen, egal wo wir sind. Nur noch ein paar Monate und ich werde 18Jahre!

Ich muss nicht die ganze Zeit an ihm kleben, aber Hand in Hand durch die Stadt gehen, sich anlehnen, ihn einfach so zu küssen…

Seitdem wir mit Garrett, Esme, Jasper, Carmen, Eleazar und dessen Mündel Tia, die vier Jahre jünger ist, als ich, auf einem Festival in Indiana gewesen sind, kann ich es kaum abwarten.

In Seattle könnte uns immer jemand aus der Schule sehen, aber dort spielte so etwas keine Rolle. Deswegen bin ich voll auf begeistert, das Esme bereits die nächste Großveranstaltung herausgesucht hat.

Kachiri lebt in Indiana, natürlich war sie mit von der Partie und ziemlich überrascht, als ich ihr gesagt habe, wie alt ich bin.

Die nächste Woche bin ich Strohwitwe. Weitest gehend. Liam ist auf einem Lehrgang, mit einigen der anderen Barbetreiber. Während dessen habe ich mich zuhause einquartiert. Offiziell wohne ich zwar noch in meiner Wohnung, aber praktisch bin ich längst bei Liam eingezogen.

Liam kommt diese Situation nun zu gute, weil er weiß, dass Gar ein Auge auf mich hat, wenn er nicht da ist. Wenn es nicht so unglaublich süß wäre, wäre ich sauer. Aber ich weiß, dass Liam nur möchte, dass ich jemanden um mich herum habe, der mir helfen kann, wenn irgendetwas passiert. Außer unserer Nachbarn.

Seitdem er von Sancar weiß, kippt er immer wieder in den Beschützermodus. _My overprotective lil' fool._

Mrs. Klarski von gegenüber und Tommy, der ein Stockwerk über uns wohnt, haben mich angerufen. Vor unserer Wohnungstür würde ein Kind hocken.

Ich bin sehr gespannt, was das bedeutet. Reagan sprintet vor mir die Treppen hoch und bellt einmal, als er oben angekommen ist.

Auf den Treppenstufen sitzt tatsächlich ein junges Mädchen.

So jung, wie sie geschätzt wurde, ist sie nicht.

Ich kenne sie, auch wenn ich ihr noch nicht begegnet bin.

Ihre großen Augen sind grün und kugelrund, sie ist elf, doch ihre dunkelroten Locken lassen sie jünger wirken. Außerdem scheint es, als haben ihre älteren Geschwister alles an körperlicher Größe aufgebraucht, sie ist viel zierlicher als ihre Schwestern, viel kleiner als ihr Bruder.

Liam ist der einzige Sohn von Padraig Gallagher. Er hat zwei ältere Schwestern, Deirdre, 36, lebt mit ihrem Mann und den Kindern in Dublin, Orla, 38 mit ihrem Freund in Dänemark.

Als Liam zwölf ist stirbt seine Mutter, Margaret, an Krebs. Orla bricht ihr Studium ab und geht als Aupair ins Ausland, Deirdre verlässt das Haus um zu studieren. Fünf Jahre lang führen die beiden Verbliebenen ein angenehmes Männerleben, der junge Liam genießt viele Freiheiten, und dann tritt eine neue Frau in beide Leben. Padraig ist 51 als er seine zweite Frau, 39, heiratet, die kurz darauf schwanger ist. Liam wird mit 19 endlich zu einem großen Bruder. Die kleine Margaret erblickt das Licht der Welt. Und obwohl ihr großer Bruder nach ihrer Geburt aufs College und zu Auslandssemestern und Abenteuern in fernen Ländern aufbricht, kehrt er doch regelmäßig zu seiner kleinen Schwester zurück.

Liam würde nie ein böses Wort über seine Stiefmutter verlieren, wie das mit den Schwestern ist, weiß ich nicht. Aber manchmal scheint seine Missachtung für ihre Erziehungsmethoden durch. Ihn stört es, dass seine kleine Schwester stets auf ihre Kleidung zu achten hat, nicht durch den Matsch toben darf. Große Haustiere, die Dreck machen sind verboten, Ballett ist Pflichtprogramm. Sie ist doch keine Puppe ist ein Satz, den er seinem Vater am Telefon des Öfteren sagt. Habe mich immer schon gefragt, wie die kleine Maggie ihre Situation einschätzt.

„Hallo Maggie."

Auch wenn es noch heraus zu finden ist, wie das Mädchen von Dungarvan, County Kilkenny, nach Seattle, WA gekommen ist.

Ihre grünen Augen funkeln argwöhnisch. Ihr Blick ist der ihres Bruders. Ich muss mich zusammen reißen, um nicht über diesen Fakt zu lachen.

„Verzeihung. Ich warte auf meinen Bruder.", oh sie hat einen wundervollen irischen Akzent, ich liebe sie!

„Das glaube ich dir gern. Aber dann sitzt du noch die nächsten vier Tage hier.", o mey, wenn ich nun nicht hier her gekommen wäre? Das arme Mädchen.

Maggie mustert mich hochkonzentriert.

„Woher weißt du das?", sie reckt trotzig ihr Kinn vor und in diesem Winkel kann ich gut erkennen, wie ähnlich sie ihrem Bruder sieht.

„Mein Name ist Siobhan, das ist Reagan."

„Der Hund von meinem Bruder heißt Rea."

„Ich weiß. Lass uns rein gehen, dann erkläre ich es dir."

„Wieso hast du einen Schlüssel zu Liams Wohnung? Bist du die neue Freundin? Er hat von dir gesprochen, weißt du."

Dieses Mädchen ist entzückend. Sie hat nur zwei Rücksäcke dabei, mehr hätte das zierliche Kind sicher nicht tragen können.

„Ich weiß, wenn du mich anlügst.", erklärt mir meine Schwägerin in Spe, als ich ihr die Tür aufhalte. Lächele, Liam hat mir erzählt, dass seine kleine Schwester eine gute Intuition hat, auch mit ihren wenigen Lebensjahren und dass die älteren Geschwister, wenn sie zu Besuch waren, sie immer mit ihrer Fähigkeit Lügner zu entlarven aufgezogen haben.

**_#Jetzt#_**

**_Isabella_**

Bin überrascht, als Sio von Tia erzählt, hatte ich doch angenommen, dass Eleazar und Carmen beide acht Jahre älter sind als ich. Dabei ist El noch ein bisschen älter, wo ich 22 bin ist er bereits 34. Was nicht schlimm ist, nur war es mir irgendwie nicht klar. Irgendwann muss ich mir erzählen lassen, wie es dazu kam, dass Tia bei ihm eingezogen ist.

Obwohl hier anscheinend jeder bei jedem einzieht, einfach so. Ich habe gerade den Eindruck, dass ich in einer getarnten Kommune gelandet bin.

Ich habe gedacht, dass Liams Eltern beide tot sind, wenn Maggie bei ihm lebt. Da das nicht so ist, bin ich gespannt, wie es weiter geht. Welche Mutter lässt ihre 11jährige tausende Kilometer von sich entfernt leben?

Welche Elfjährige setzt sich in einen Flieger und überquert den Atlantik, um zu ihrem großen Bruder zu gelangen?

Anfangs dachte ich auch, dass Maggie Siobhans kleine Schwester ist, weil ich schon immer den Eindruck habe, dass es diese mütterliche Beziehung zwischen ihnen gibt, obwohl sie nur sechs Jahre auseinander liegen.

An dieser Stelle fühle ich mit Liam, was es für ein Gefühl sein muss, eine kleine Schwester zu haben, die deutlich noch ein Kind ist und eine nur sechs Jahre ältere Frau zu lieben.

**_#Rückblende#_**

**_Siobhan_**

Reagan schnüffelt aufgeregt an den beiden Rucksäcken, an der ausgestreckten kleinen Hand,

Seitdem ich mit Liam zusammen bin, koche ich fast nicht mehr, ich habe ja nun einen Mann, der das hervorragend kann. Aber für die Kleine würde ich am liebsten sofort einen fettigen Eintopf machen. Aber Liam hat mir schon erzählt, dass Maggie Unmengen ist und trotzdem so klein ist.

Dieses Bild ist einfach nur göttlich. Der riesige, 70Kilo schwere Hund und daneben das zierliche Mädchen, das vermutlich nicht mal die Hälfte wiegt.

Ich bestelle Pizza und rufe bei Garrett an, ob er heute noch vorbei kommt oder anderweitig unterwegs ist. Ich habe gehört, dass er auf der Pirsch ist und es da wohl eine Dame gibt, hinter der er her ist.

Ich wünschte, er würde jemanden finden, der sein Feuer hat, seine Eigenarten lässt und genauso… loyal ist.

Dann knöpfe ich mir meine Schwägerin in Spe vor, die mich zuallererst mit Fragen bombardiert, während sie die Fotos an der Wand inspiziert.

Einige sind ihr durchaus bekannt. Das Bild der Gallagher Frauen; ihr Dad, sie, Liam; Cousins und Cousinen, Tanten, Onkel; manche sind ihr unbekannt.

„Das ist Garrett!", bin erstaunt, dass sie ihn erkennt, obwohl sie ihn angeblich noch nie gesehen hat. „Er sieht aus wie jemand, der Fallschirmspringen geht oder mit dem Rucksack durch Neuseeland reist.", erklärt Maggie. Ihr Bruder erzählt ihr von seinen Reisen, wenn er einmal im Monat zuhause anruft. Und Fotos habe er ihr immer geschickt.

Ihre großen grünen Augen wenden sich wieder mir zu.

„Du warst das also im Hintergrund."

„Bitte?"

„Als wir das letzte Mal telefoniert haben, war eine Frau im Hintergrund zu hören. Liam hat gesagt, dass Garrett gerade rein gekommen ist.", dem hatte ich die Tür geöffnet.

Ich erinnere mich daran, wir wollten noch zusammen auf einen Geburtstag gehen.

„Ich habe ihn gefragt, wer du bist.", auf die Antwort bin ich gespannt. Doch Maggie lächelt nur. „Daher weiß ich, dass du seine neue Freundin bist. Das warst du doch, oder?"

„Ja, das war ich. Was hat dir dein Bruder denn erzählt?"

„So was in der Richtung."

Mäuschen, wenn du in deinen Ferien wirklich hier bleiben möchtest, dann solltest du lieber ganz schnell die Seiten wechseln und nicht mehr zu deinem Bruder halten! Zwei Gallaghers, oh mein Gott!

„Du möchtest deine Ferien hier verbringen?", stelle Tee vor uns ab, kraule Rea den Kopf.

„Ja, Dad sagt das ist okay."

„Wenn ich ihn anrufe und ihn frage, ob das stimmt, wird er Ja sagen?", blicke Maggie misstrauisch an. Dabei dürfte ich an ihrer Geschichte nicht zweifeln. Meine Mam hat mich auch ganz allein auf die andere Landesseite gelassen. Aber ich bin älter und größer als das zierliche Mädchen vor mir.

„Ja."

„Auch ich weiß, wenn du lügst!", behaupte ich.

„Ich lüge nicht. Nie."

Sie ist bestimmt. Aber um ihre Augen liegt ein trauriger Zug, ein Ausdruck, den ein so junges Mädchen nicht haben sollte.

„Du liebst deinen Bruder also mehr als deine Schwestern.", stelle ich fest.

Maggie sieht mich ertappt an.

„Das ist es nicht. Aber sie sind schon… so erwachsen. Liam ist in den letzten Jahren nicht mehr sooft nach hause gekommen, wie früher. Klar, wegen dem Pub und so. Aber wenn er da war, hat er sich immer Zeit genommen, hat sich erst mit seinen Freunden getroffen, wenn ich im Bett war. Hat mir vorher von seinen Reisen erzählt, von Menschen die er getroffen hat oder hat mir meine Lieblingsgeschichten vorgelesen.", Maggie überlegt kurz. „Er ist irgendwie immer noch da, verstehst du? Die Leute bei uns kennen ihn, fragen nach ihm, während die Mädchen… Deirdre hat geheiratet und Orla ist das Kind was ausgerissen ist. Dad liebt uns alle, aber er gibt mit keinem von uns so an, wie mit seinem Sohn, der es in Amerika zu etwas bringt."

So ist das wohl, wenn man Mann der alten Schule ist und nur einen Sohn hat.

Ich habe auch den Eindruck, dass in Maggies süßem Lockenkopf etwas vorgeht. Etwas, was sie mir nicht verrät.

„Dann lass uns mal deinem Brüderchen sagen, dass du da bist.", ich will mein Telefon holen, doch Maggie fällt mir in die Arme.

„NEIN!"

„Wie nein? Du willst hier wohnen und es ihm nicht sagen? Schatz, du bist klein, aber nicht klein genug, dass wir dich zwischen den Sofakissen verstecken können."

„Dann schimpft er bestimmt. Können wir nicht warten, bis er wieder da ist. Dann ist der Überraschungseffekt auf unserer Seite."

„Also ist es doch nicht ganz so mit deinem Vater abgesprochen.", mir fällt auf, dass wir immer nur von ihrem Pa sprechen, aber nicht von ihrer Mutter.

„Er weiß, dass ich Liam besuche!", der kleine Feuerkopf funkelt mich entrüstet an. „Aber vielleicht habe ich es ein bisschen anders vorgeschlagen."

Verschränke die Arme vor der Brust und blicke das Mädchen abwartend an. Ich sehe bestimmt aus wie meine Mam, wenn sie mir einen Vortrag hält.

„Sprich. Und zwar jetzt."

„Also, mein Dad war damit einverstanden, dass ich in Boston einen unserer Großonkel besuche und von dort für zwei Tage hier her komme. Als ich in Boston gelandet bin, habe ich meinen Onkel angerufen und ihm gesagt, dass ich mit meinem Bruder besprochen habe, direkt zu ihm zu kommen, alles sei geklärt und habe dann einen Flug nach Seattle genommen. Und vom Flughafen den Bus hierher. Dann habe ich darauf gewartet, dass jemand hier ein oder aus geht und bin in den Hausflur."

Okay, abgesehen davon, dass sie ihren Onkel angelogen hat, ich erinnere, sie behauptet sie lügt nicht, woher hat sie das Geld für das Flugticket?

„Bevor du es sagst, das war ja keine Lüge! Ich hatte vor Liam anzurufen. Aber ich habe kein Handy. Und hätte ich ihn von zuhause angerufen, hätte er es verhindert. Und was ich mit meinem Taschengeld mache ist meine Sache."

„Du hast dein Ticket von deinem Taschengeld bezahlt?!", bin entsetzt.

„Nur das von Boston nach Seattle. Das ursprüngliche Ticket konnte ich ja leider nicht nutzen."

Bin perplex, wie genau sie ihre Reise geplant hat. Ich habe vor ein paar Monaten nur meine Reisetasche gepackt und bin los. Aber ähnlich wie Maggie habe ich nicht gewusst, ob jemand da ist, der mich aufnimmt. Habe nur gehofft, dass Esme da ist und mir Unterkunft gewährt.

Die Pizza unterbricht uns.

Während wir über Peperoni und Käse sitzen, faltet Maggie mit einem mal die Hände auf dem Tisch und sieht mich an. Prüfend, die junge Stirn kraus gezogen.

„So, liebe Siobhan."

„Ja.", ich muss schmunzeln. Sie ist so süß, dass ich ihr in die Wange kneifen möchte.

„Ich liebe meinen Bruder. SEHR. Liebst du ihn?"

Ich kann nicht anders. Ich muss lachen.

„Nein."

Kurz blickt sie mich entsetzt an,

„Du lügst. Das ist nicht lustig."

„Ehrlich Maggie, was ist das für eine Frage! Ich weiß ja nicht, was dein Bruder dir über uns erzählt hat, aber wenn ich ihn nicht lieben würde, hätte ich dem Holzkopf das Leben nicht so schwer gemacht."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Hat er dir nicht gesagt, dass er erst gar nicht wollte? Er wäre ja schon so erwachsen, blablabla."

„Du bist jünger als er."

„Ja."

„Viel?"

„Nein.", ohne zu zögern. Erwarte, dass sie meiner Lüge auf die Schliche kommt.

„Deine Sichtweise.", stellt sie fest. Also ist es keine Lüge, weil ich davon überzeugt bin.

Mein Handy klingelt, bitte Maggie leise zu sein, Reagan bellt aufgeregt.

„Dein Bruder ruft an. Rea hat sich den Klingelton gemerkt!",

ich vermisse den Mann den ich liebe, während er sich abends mit seinen Kollegen betrinken kann und mir seine elfjährige Schwester gegenüber sitzt.

„Erzähl es ihm bitte nicht! Bitte Siobhan!"

Wenn ich es ihm nicht erzähle, habe ich was wieder gut zu machen, wenn er zurückkommt. Ich müsste es ihm erzählen, aber das Betteln der großen grünen Augen ist so herzzerreißend! Liam hat denselben Blick drauf, er darf nie erfahren, dass ich dem nicht widerstehen kann.

Ich erzähle Liam nicht, dass wir einen neuen Mitbewohner haben.

_Just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind  
Only love_

I can feel your heart beat through my shirt  
This was all I wanted, all I want  
It's all I want

_(Snow Patrol, just say yes)_


	6. Das Problem mit Überraschungen

_Hya!_  
_Da es durchaus zu Verwirrungen kommen kann und auch gekommen ist, wer jetzt mit wem verwandt/verschwippschwagert/befreundet ist, habe ich uns mal einen Überblick verschafft. Da unser Kumunen-ähnlicher Freundeskreis recht groß ist, gibt es das nun Scheibchenweise._  
_Im anschließenden kehrt Liam von seinem Lehrgang zurück und muss feststellen, dass nicht nur Reagan und Siobhan auf ihn warten._  
_Den Abend hat er sich ganz sicher anders vorgestellt._

_Schön, dass ihr da seit!_

**Steckbriefe:**

**_Liam Gallagher, 35_**  
_Als er Siobhan kennen lernt, wird er 30_  
_  
Heimatland/Stadt: Irland, Dungarvan_  
_  
Familie _  
_Mutter: Margaret Gallagher, verstorben_  
_Vater: Padraig Gallagher, 67_  
_Stiefmutter: Madelaine, 55_  
_Schwestern: Orla(vier Jahre älter), Deirdre (zwei Jahre älter)_  
_Halbschwester: Margaret (Maggie) Gallagher, 15_  
_Ehefrau: Siobhan Gallagher, geb. O'Toole, am Ende der Geschichte 22, zu Beginn, 16 5/12_  
_Schwiegereltern: Molly O'Toole, Shamus O'Toole(verstorben)___

_**Freundeskreis **_  
_Garrett Smith, Eleazar und Carmen Delos, Esme Platt, Jasper Whitlock, Peter (Pete) und Charlotte Hold, Carlisle Cullen, Vladimir u. Stefan Vuckovíc, Katrina Denali (durch Siobhan)_  
_  
Freundeskreis erweitert _  
_Alice und Emmett McCarty, Edward Mason, Isabella Swan, Alistar Falcon,_  
_Leah Clearwater, die Denali Schwestern_  
**_  
Wohnsituation_**  
_Als Liam und Siobhan sich kennen lernen, wohnt Liam im selben Wohnhaus wie sein bester Freund Garrett Smith, seit kurzem mit dem irischen Wolfshund Reagan_  
_auf seiner Etage wohnt Mrs. Klarski, über ihm (Garretts Etage), Tommy_  
_Als Siobhan und Maggie bei ihm einziehen, wechseln sie in eine größere Wohnung mit Dachterrasse___

_**Leben **_  
_Liam reist viel herum, hat auf einer dieser Reisen seinen besten Freund,_  
_Garrett kennen gelernt, ebenso wie seine Ex- Exfreundin Kachiri, mit der er immer noch befreundet ist._  
_Hat ein Irish Pub eröffnet, seitdem sind seine Frauengeschichten rarer geworden,_  
_von der letzten Freundin (zwischen Kachiri und Siobhan) hat er sich getrennt, weil sie zusammenziehen und heiraten wollte._  
_Anfangs wehrt er sich entschieden gegen eine Beziehung mit Siobhan, nachdem sie ihm gesteht, wie alt sie ist. Lässt sich auf sie ein, weil er sich mit ihr tatsächlich eine Zukunft vorstellen kann, sie wie so oft ihren Willen durchsetzt. _  
_Als seine kleine Schwester Maggie vorüber gehend bei ihm einzieht, ist er überrascht._  
_Als Maggie den Wunsch äußert für ein Jahr zu bleiben, ist er in einem Zwiespalt, sein Vater ist damit einverstanden, doch Liam selbst ist sich über die Verantwortung nicht sicher, außerdem macht er sich Gedanken um seine junge Beziehung und seine junge Freundin. Siobhan und Maggie überzeugen ihn, Maggie bleibt letzten Endes länger als ein Jahr._

__

_**Siobhan Gallagher, geb. O'Toole, fast 22**_  
_Als sie Liam kennen lernt, ist sie 16 5/12 _  
_  
Heimatland/Stadt: Irland, Kilkenny City_  
**_  
Familie _**  
_Mutter: Molly O'Toole_  
_Vater: Shamus O'Toole, verstorben_  
_Ehemann: Liam Gallagher, am Ende der Geschichte 35, zu Begin gerade 30_  
_Schwiegereltern: Margaret und Padraig Gallagher, bisher unbenannte 2. Ehefrau_  
_Schwägerinnen: Maggie, Orla Gallagher, Deirdre Buckley___

_**Freundeskreis**_  
_Katrina Denali, Esme Platt, Jasper Whitlock, Alice McCarty, Garrett Smith, Eleazar und Carmen Delos, , Peter (Pete) und Charlotte Hold, Carlisle Cullen, die Denali Schwestern_  
_  
Freundeskreis erweitert_  
_Tia Delos, Benjamin Jahi_  
_Emmett McCarty, Edward Mason, Isabella Swan, Alistar Falcon, Rosalie Hale_  
_Vladimir Vuckovíc, Leah Clearwater ___

_**Wohnsituation**_  
_Als Liam und Siobhan sich kennen lernen, zieht Siobhan gerade in eine 2 Zimmerwohnung _  
_Während sie inoffiziell schon bei Liam wohnt, kommt dessen Schwester Maggie hinzu und Siobhan entscheidet sich für eine Vergrößerung,_  
_Reagan kommt gut mit dem Familienzuwachs zurecht ___

_**Leben**_  
_Siobhan hat begonnen, das Geschäft ihres Vaters weiterzuführen, nachdem dieser verstorben ist. Shamus O'Toole war Goldschmied, Sio betreibt inzwischen ein eigene Filiale_  
_Ist mit knapp 15 mit ihrer Mutter Molly nach New York gekommen, als Sancar, ein Geschäftsmann, der mit ihrem Vater bekannt gewesen ist, beiden Hilfe auf dem Markt anbietet. Sancar „hält" sich einen Harem von bis dato sieben junge Frauen, Siobhan soll die achte werden. Nachdem anfangs noch alles in Ordnung ist, vergewaltigt Sancar Siobhan eines Abends, sie setzt sich zur Wehr und geht mit einem Küchenmesser auf ihn los. Sie und voer der anderen Mädchen laufen in die Nacht hinaus, Siobhan selbst wählt den Notruf, bevor Sancar an seinen Stichwunden verblutet. Drei der Frauen sind soweit von Sancar manipuliert, dass sie ihm treu sind. Während Siobhan auf das Urteil gegen Sancar wartet und ob sie wegen vorsätzlicher Körperverletzung oder Notwehr angeklagt wird, reist sie zu ihrer Freundin Esme nach Seattle und beschließt zu bleiben. _  
_Als sie Liam kennen lernt, ist sie verliebt, sieht nicht dasselbe Problem wie er in ihrem Altersunterschied, obwohl sie erst 16 ist._  
_Obwohl Liam ein Problem mit der Differenz zwischen ihnen hat, kann sie ihn überzeugen, dass es richtig ist, wenn sie zusammen sind. _  
_Sie wird nicht wegen ihres Attentats auf Sancar belangt, das gericht befindet es als Notwehr._  
_Alice, Carlisle, Jasper und Eleazar sind überzeugt, dass sie ihr Umfeld so beeinflussen kann, dass die Dinge nach ihren Wünschen geschehen_  
_Als sie inoffiziell bei Liam und Rea eingezogen ist, kommt Maggie hinzu und Siobhan entscheidet sich für eine größere Wohnung, damit ihre Schwägerin bleiben kann._  
_Siobhan lädt Kate ein, einige Tage vor ihrer Hochzeit schon anzureisen und bringt sie bei Garrett unter, von dort fliegen sie gemeinsam nach Irland, wo Sios und Liams Hochzeit stattfinden soll._  
_Als Bella aufs College kommt und damit (durch Alice) in den Freundeskreis kommt, fordert Sancar eine Neuauflage seines eigenen Prozesses. ___

_**Eleazar Delos, 35**__  
Heimatland/Staat: USA, New Mexico_  
_  
__**Familie**__:_  
_1. Frau, Kind: Valentina und Matteo, verstorben_  
_Carmen Delos, geb. Jahi_  
_Tia Delos, inzwischen 17_  
_Benjamin Jahi, 15, Schwager___

_**Leben**_  
_Eleazar arbeitet als Anwalt._  
_Bevor er Carmen trifft, lebt er mit seiner ersten großen Liebe und dem gemeinsamen Kind zusammen._  
_Bei einem Autounfall kommen Frau, Kind und die Familie seines engsten Freundes um, außer dessen Tochter Tia, die laut Testament sein Mündel wird, daher wohnt er mit Carmen und Tia zusammen._  
_Als Isabella sich die Geschichte von Siobhan und Kate erzählen lässt, hat er gerade den jüngeren Bruder seiner Frau, Benjamin, aufgenommen. _  
_Zu seinen Schwiegereltern ist er das verbindende Stück, Carmens Beziehung zu ihnen ist angespannt und er ist bemüht, Frieden zu stiften. Der Start mit seinem Schwiegervater war schwierig, weil er „das Gör von Fremden" großziehen würde. Seine Schwiegermutter schätzt seine Sanftmut und Voraussicht, würde sich aber niemals öffentlich gegen ihren Mann auflehnen.___

_**Carmen Delos, geb. Jahi, 30**__  
Geburtsland: Ägypten, Kairo_  
_  
Aufgewachsen in Washington D.C._  
_  
__**Familie**_  
_Vater/Mutter: Amun Jahi/ Kebi Jahi; Jahi bedeutet würdevoll_  
_Bruder: Benjamin_  
_Ziehtochter: Tia___

_**Leben**_  
_Carmens Vater Amun ist ausländischer Diplomat und in der Familie Despot. _  
_Carmen, wie Ben, wachsen mit vielen Vorzügen, aber genauso vielen Regeln auf._  
_Aufgrund von Carmens künstlerischer Ader, kommt sie nur oberflächlich gut mit den Zwängen in ihrer Familie aus. _  
_Als Carmen und Eleazar sich kennen lernen, fühlen sie schnell ihre Zusammengehörigkeit, Amun verweigert seiner Tochter den Umgang mit Eleazar, wendet sie ihrem Elternhaus den Rücken zu und geht mit Eleazar nach Seattle._  
_Tia war von Beginn an ein Fan von der dunkelhaarigen jungen Frau, und akzeptiert sie. Carmen und El ziehen gemeinsam sein Mündel Tia groß und zurzeit beherbergen sie ihren kleinen Bruder Benjamin._  
_Carmen hat sich mit Garrett gemeinsam selbstständig gemacht. Während ihr guter Freund völlig in seiner Tätigkeit versinken kann, haben sie und Dame, die sich mit ihr um den Papierkram kümmert, stets einen Blick auf die Wesentlichen Dinge des Parlors. Sie ist die ruhige Kraft von Skin(hi) stories ___

_**Tia Delos, 17**_  
_Tias Eltern und Geschwister sind bei einem Autounfall verstorben._  
_Sie akzeptiert und liebt Carmen und Eleazar als Zieheltern._  
_Maggie ist eine ihrer engsten Vertrauten._  
_Aktuell streitet sie sich häufig mit Benjamin, sie ist unheimlich von dem zeitweilen arroganten Jungen genervt.___

_**Benjamin Jahi, 15**_  
_Ben ist vor kurzem von Zuhause ausgerissen, will nun bei seiner Schwester leben, das Ergebnis diesbezüglich steht noch aus, weil er sich ständig mit Tia streitet. Eigentlich findet er das Mädchen hübsch, aber ihre Art die Welt zu sehen und das gute Verhältnis zwischen ihm und seiner Schwester, nervt ihn._  
_Seitdem er da ist, hat Carmen ihn auf derselben Schule wie Maggie und Tia untergebracht, damit er nicht zu viel Schulstoff verpasst. Das ist möglich, weil Bens Privatschule in D.C. denselben Bildungsträger hat. Er hat Freundschaft mit Seth Clearwater und Maggie Gallagher geschlossen. _

_##_

_Dann, auf gehts, Teil 6. von Siobhans Märchen!_

**## **  
**6. Das Problem mit Überraschungen**

_**Siobhan**_  
Garrett sitzt mir gegenüber.  
Rea wacht über die schlafende Maggie in unserer Wohnung.  
Als Garrett an unsere Tür geklopft hat, habe ich ihn nicht herein gebeten. Da ist ihm klar, dass irgendetwas seltsam ist.  
Maggie schläft tief und fest ihren Jet Lag aus, ich habe Alice gebeten, für mich in der Schule mitzuschreiben. Darüber habe ich mir natürlich keine Gedanken gemacht, dass bei uns noch keine Ferien sind.  
Ich kann Maggie nicht allein lassen, selbst wenn ich einige meiner Kurse ausfallen lasse, ist sie mir noch zu lang allein. Auch wenn sie behauptet, es wäre überhaupt nicht schlimm. Auf dem Internat sei sie auch mal allein gewesen.  
„Ist das wirklich dein Ernst? Du hast es ihm nicht gesagt?"  
„Er kommt doch schon in zwei Tagen wieder! Donnerstagabend ist er wieder da."  
„Siobhan, du hast eine elfjährige auf eurer Couch liegen. Außerdem ist sie SEINE Schwester."  
„Garrett, dass weiß ich doch alles. Aber sie will ihn überraschen."  
„Ah.", Gar reibt sich das Kinn, verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „ Du machst dir doch angeblich immer Sorgen, dass er einen Herzinfarkt bekommt, hahaha, schon mal daran gedacht, wie viel graue Haare ihm DAS beschert?"  
Natürlich weiß ich, dass ich es Liam erzählen müsste. Aber Maggies große Kulleraugen waren so herzzerreißend.  
Von außen betrachtet erscheint meine Zustimmung auch so… unerwachsen. Aber als ich Maggie zugestimmt habe, hat es alles einen Sinn gemacht. Und außerdem glaube ich auch, dass Liam aufgebracht sein wird, weil seine Schwester alle an der Nase herumgeführt hat.  
Ich werde Garrett natürlich nicht sagen, dass ich weiß, wie richtig er liegt. Ich werde ihm auch nicht erzählen, dass ich begeistert bin, dass mich Maggie gut leiden kann. Immerhin ist sie die erste vom in Irland lebenden Teil Liams Familie, die ich kennen lerne.  
Die erste, die mir Geschichten über Klein- Liam erzählt, auch wenn sie nicht selbst dabei gewesen ist.  
Und als Maggie ihrem Vater berichtet, dass alles okay ist, was hätte ich tun sollen? Meinem Schwiegervater in Spe sagen, dass sein Kind ihn belügt? Ich habe noch nie mit ihm gesprochen, auch wenn Liam von mir erzählt hat. Aber wenn ich will, dass Liam in die Puschen kommt und mir einen Heiratsantrag macht, sollte ich mich mit seiner Familie gut stellen.  
Außerdem hat niemand gesagt, dass ich perfekt bin. Meine Ideen haben so ihre Lücken.  
„Ich werde deine Scharade nicht mitspielen."  
„Willst du mich verpetzen?", blicke meinen Freund gespielt verletzt an. Er kann mit negativen Gefühlen nicht gut umgehen.  
„Ich werde Liam nicht anlügen. Wenn er mich fragt, was es neues gibt, werde ich ihm…"  
„Wenn Liam dich das fragt, ist er doch schon wieder hier und wir haben ihn über die Situation aufgeklärt. Oder telefoniert ihr neuerdings jeden Tag?!", natürlich tun sie das nicht. Wenn Garrett und Liam telefonieren dauern diese Gespräche meist unter zwei Minuten und es wird direkt ein Treffen vereinbart.  
„Das kannst du nicht bringen, Sio."  
„Aber sie ist doch jetzt schon da. Merkst du, dass wir uns im Kreis drehen? Wir kommen in diesem Gespräch nirgends an."

Das Klopfen an der Tür ist zaghaft. Verräterisch nur das Bellen, das folgt.  
„Ich habe ihr eine Nachricht hinterlassen, wo wir sind.", erkläre ich.  
Garrett mustert mich erneut, bevor er zur Tür geht.  
Ich kann mir seinen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck gut vorstellen. Denn auch wenn er das Mädchen von Fotos kennt, dann ist sie in Natura doch viel zierlicher. Vor allem neben Reagan.  
Ich höre Garrett antworten, während Maggie so leise spricht, dass ich sie überhaupt nicht hören kann.  
Als Gar zurück kommt, lächelt er, schüttelt den Kopf.  
Maggie und Rea folgen ihm, das Mädchen bedankt sich artig für den Tee, den Gar ihr anbietet und nimmt neben mir Platz. Rea zu meiner Linken.  
Garrett mustert uns, während ich Maggie eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr streiche. Ich frage mich schon eine ganze Weile, ob Liams Haare sich auch so kringeln würden, wenn sie länger wären?  
Der Mann uns gegenüber schnalzt mit der Zunge, lehnt sich zurück und schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Zwei Tage. Zwei Tage und ihr seht schon aus wie eine Familie."  
Maggie und ich grinsen einander an. Mit dieser Art von Familie haben wohl weder Garrett noch Liam gerechnet.  
Hoffe noch immer, dass Garrett Wort gehalten hat und mich nicht verpetzt hat.  
Ich freue mich darauf, dass Liam heute Abend wieder kommt. Es ist komisch, dass er nicht da ist. Maggie sitzt schweigend neben mir im Auto.  
Ich habe Miranda eingeweiht, dass ich Liams kleine Schwester mit ins Pub bringe, ihr aber nicht gesagt, wie lange sie schon da ist.  
Wir treffen uns mit Liam im _Gallagher's,_ sein Kollege setzt ihn hier ab.  
Habe mit Maggie besprochen, dass sie erstmal im Personalraum bleibt, während ich Liam im Büro einweihen werde. Maggie ist zwar dafür, dass wir beide einfach „Hallo" sagen, wenn er durch die Tür kommt, aber das finde ich schwierig. Zum einen, weil Garrett mit den grauen Haaren Recht haben könnte, zum anderen glaube ich, dass Liam es wenig amüsant fände, wenn ich ihn so überrumpeln würde. Wenn ich allein mit ihm rede, kann ich ihn vielleicht genug ablenken, genug auf ihn einreden, dass er nicht mehr sauer auf mich ist. Auf Maggie wird er nicht wütend sein. Wie könnte er? Dieses süße Ding ist so liebenswert! Carmen hat uns in der Stadt getroffen und hinter her gesagt, dass sie Maggie am liebsten an sich gedrückt und geherzt hatte. Das kann ich nachvollziehen, mir ging es ähnlich.

_I can feel your heart beat through my shirt _  
_This was all I wanted, all I want _  
_It's all I want_  
_(Snow Patrol, just say yes)_

Ich lächle, als er durch die Tür kommt. Er sieht mich, begrüßt jedoch zuerst Miranda und seine Kollegen. Wir müssen noch immer in der Öffentlichkeit den Schein waren. Offiziell sind wir nur Freunde. Ich zähle wirklich die Tage. Noch nie ist mir eine Zeitspanne so unendlich vorgekommen.  
Beobachte ihn, wie gut aussehend er ist…  
Esme sagt, dass auch er kein Kind von Traurigkeit gewesen sei, wenn es um Frauen geht. Das dachte ich mir fast, doch nun gehört er mir. Und ich werde ihn bestimmt nicht wieder freigeben.  
Er umarmt mich kurz, als er an mir vorüber geht und ich mich umwende und ihm folge.  
Als ich die Bürotür ins Schloss fallen lasse, sind seine Lippen bereits auf meinen. Halleluja. Drücke mich näher an ihn, seit Sonntagabend hatte ich nicht mehr die Gelegenheit dazu.  
Nachdem wir Luft holen müssen, lehnt sich Liam gegen seinen Schreibtisch, ich verschränke unsere Hände. Es ist schon seltsam, wie leicht man diese kleinen Gesten vermissen kann.  
„Und, habt ihr was gelernt?", strahle. Mein Mann ist wieder bei mir. Und ich bin wie betrunken, wenn er mich genauso anblickt.  
„Ausreichend. Ich hoffe, du hast dich auch benommen? Oder klagt Garrett mir heute noch sein Leid?", schmunzelnd. Seitdem er eingesehen hat, dass wir zusammen gehören, spielt er sich gern ein bisschen auf. Einer von uns müsse ja für Ordnung sorgen. Hmh.  
Und das wird Garrett nicht tun, weil wir vorher gehen werden. Maggie wird nicht solange wach bleiben!  
Lege Liam meine Arme um den Nacken und küsse ihn, statt zu antworten.  
Liams Haut ist ganz warm unter meinen kalten Fingern. Ob er merken wird, dass ich versuche ihn abzulenken?  
Als Liams Hände meine Seiten entlang wandern, unterdrücke ich ein Seufzen. Ich darf nicht vergessen, dass ich noch zu beichten habe. Und ich werde es vergessen, wenn wir so weiter machen. Eigentlich hatte ich einen Plan, doch dann kam mein Krieger durch die Tür und ich habe alles vergessen. Blöde Hormone. Was macht er nur?

_**Liam**_  
Die Lippen meiner kleinen Blume sind Signalrot, als ob ich sie je verfehlen würde.  
Die Wochen und Monate mit ihr an meiner Seite machen mich immer wieder vergessen, wie jung sie noch ist. Ihr 17. Geburtstag war eine seltsame Erinnerung daran. Ich habe meine kleine Blume zum ersten Mal als kicherndes Mädchen erlebt, als ihre Freundin aus Kindertagen, Kate, bei ihr anrief. Siobhan hat mir erzählt, dass sie lange keinen Kontakt hatten, irgendwann die Emails versandet waren, bis Siobhan endlich auf die letzte Mail antwortete. Nun schreiben und telefonieren sie häufiger. Ein Besuch steht auch noch aus, nur anscheinend ist Kate genauso starrsinnig wie mein Blümchen und daher haben sie sich noch immer nicht geeinigt. Kate möchte uns besuchen, Siobhan will zu Kate fahren.  
Ich bin sehr gespannt, wer gewinnt.

Siobhans Hände in meinem Nacken sind verräterisch kalt. Und sie hat mir noch immer nicht geantwortet. Versucht meine Blume hier gerade mich zu verführen? Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen hätte. Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Ich habe sie seit Sonntagabend in meinem Bett vermisst. Ein übles Klischee, aber es ist ein merkwürdiges Gefühl gewesen, sie nicht morgens neben mir zu haben.  
Eigentlich bin ich hergekommen um mir einen Überblick über die Zahlen der letzten Tage verschaffen und dann mit ihr Nachhause zu fahren. Aber die Zahlen sind auch morgen noch da. Lasse meine Hände an ihren Seiten hinab wandern.  
Normaler Weise hätte mein kleiner Störenfried Reagan mich inzwischen begrüßt. Wo ist mein Hund?  
„Liam?", seufzt Sio. Oh mei, blicke sie an, ihre Lider flackern, küsse sie erneut.  
Höre plötzlich Reas Winseln, doch mag mich nicht von der Frau in meinen Armen lösen.  
Rea kratzt an der Tür, winselt. Wieso ist er nicht im Büro, wo er einen Platz hat?  
„Liam, Schatz,", oh mei, das ist kein gutes Zeichen.  
„Ja Liebes?", Siobhan legt ihre Hände um meinen Hals, krault meinen Nacken. Okay, jetzt bin ich misstrauisch. Außerdem würde ich nun gern meinen Hund erlösen, der noch immer an der Tür zu hören ist. Kann Miranda hören, die ihn mit Wurst lockt.  
Mein Hund hat mich vermisst. Gut so, dann hat ihn meine Liebste noch nicht völlig okkupiert.  
„Was hältst du eigentlich davon, wenn uns deine Schwester mal besuchen kommt?", lenkt Siobhan meine Aufmerksamkeit von der Tür weg.  
„Maggie?", Siobhan nickt eifrig und beginnt mir ihren Plan darzulegen. Dass Maggie in den Ferien kommen könnte. Sie hätte die Möglichkeit, unsere Verwandten in Boston zu besuchen und dann zwei, drei Tage bei uns zu bleiben.  
Es wäre schön, auch Dad mal wieder zu sehen, aber er fliegt nicht gern. Zumindest nicht so weite Strecken.  
Seitdem ich das Pub habe, habe ich mir zu selten frei genommen um in die Heimat zu fliegen. Meinen Urlaub habe ich meistens mit Abenteuerreisen verbracht. Oder mit Festivalbesuchen.

Maggie kann von mir aus auch ihre ganzen Ferien bei uns verbringen, wenn ich es rechtzeitig weiß, nehme ich mir dementsprechend frei. Mir würde schon was einfallen, um meine kleine Schwester bei Laune zu halten. Und wenn nicht, zähle ich voll und ganz auf meine hübsche, kluge Freundin, die sicherlich noch Ideen hat. Immerhin sind sie… oh je, meine Freundin ist sechs Jahre älter, als meine kleine Schwester. Diesen Gedanken hätte ich lieber nicht gehabt.

„Ich bin absolut dabei. Du wirst Maggie mögen. Wir könnten demnächst ja mal ein Wochenende rüber fliegen. Dad hat sich beschwert, dass ich Molly kenne, aber er dich noch nicht getroffen hat.", was vielleicht auch daran liegt, dass es dann ganz offiziell ist. Und ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich davor Angst habe oder Siobhan. Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass meine liebreizende Stiefmutter sich Kommentare zu unserem Altersunterschied nicht verkneifen kann. Das trifft mich immer noch, weil ich weiß, dass sie nicht ganz im Unrecht ist.  
„Dann könnten wir Maggie auf dem Rückweg direkt mitnehmen.", obwohl ich noch nie solange mit meiner kleinen Schwester alleine war. Jetzt bin ich doch beunruhigt. Was, wenn es ihr hier nicht gefällt, sie Siobhan nicht ausstehen kann oder ihr irgendetwas passiert? Es ist eine große Verantwortung, soweit weg von zuhause auf sie aufzupassen. Meine anfängliche Begeisterung weicht Besorgnis.  
„Du denkst zu viel.", Siobhan streicht mit ihren Fingern über meine Stirn. „Du kriegst nur Falten, wenn du deine Stirn immer so verziehst.", Sio lächelt lieblich. Sie hat diese Gabe, einfach davon auszugehen, dass eine Situation schon irgendwie gut enden wird, wenn man einfach loslegt. Herrlich frei, aber eigentlich auch schrecklich unbedacht, wenn die Realität ihr nicht Recht geben würde. Seit ich Siobhan kenne, ist vieles so gekommen, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hat.

„Ich finde meine Idee besser. Mit Maggie.", Sio. Blicke meine Blume an. Mir behagt der Gedanke nicht, dass sich eine fremde Person um meine kleine Schwester kümmern soll, bis ihr Flieger landet. Woher weiß ich, dass alles gut geht?  
Schmunzele, lausche auf Rea, doch ich kann ihn nicht mehr hören.  
„Maggie müsste auf der Couch schlafen.", stellt Siobhan fest.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das stören würde. Es wäre doch nur für eine gewisse Zeit."  
„Würde es dich stören?"  
„Das meine kleine Schwester bei uns übernachtet?", es ist erstaunlich, wie schnell aus „mein" „unser" geworden ist. Dabei ist Siobhan noch nicht einmal offiziell bei mir eingezogen. Ihre meisten Sachen sind zwar da, doch ummelden wird sie sich erst, wenn sie 18 geworden ist. Um niemanden auf irgendwelche Ideen zu bringen.  
„Wieso sollte es? Würde es dich stören?"  
„Nein. Aber solange sie da ist, müssten wir… wir können nicht…", meine Blume kriegt knallrote Ohren und sieht hinreißend aus. Ich weiß was sie meint, aber es macht mehr Spaß, darauf zu warten, dass sie es sagt.  
Und bisher hat es uns nicht abgehalten, wenn ein Zimmer oder Zelt weiter jemand gewesen ist. Aber bisher war dieser jemand auch nie meine kleine Schwester und ich bin ganz ihrer Meinung  
Siobhan drückt sich wieder an mich. Diese Frau macht mich wahnsinnig. Wenn ich nicht das Gefühl hätte, dass noch irgendetwas ist, was sie bisher nicht gesagt hat, würde ich sie und Rea einpacken und sofort nachhause fahren.  
Ich halte nicht viel davon, hier über sie herzufallen. Dazu ist es draußen zu voll, ich finde sie für solche Aktionen zu jung, sie bedeutet mir mehr, als das ich sie auf dem Schreibtisch beglücke.  
Vor allem, wenn ein großes Bett in Reichweite ist.  
„Du weißt genau, was ich meine.", druckst Siobhan herum, vergräbt ihr Gesicht an meinem Hals.  
Lache. „Ja, ist das so?", herrlich, meine wilde Blume mit dem losen Mundwerk zu sehen, wie ihr Worte nicht über die Lippen gehen.  
„Du riechst gut.", stellt Siobhan fest, richtet sich auf. „Komm mit.", fordert sie und zieht mich zur Tür. „Also einigen wir uns darauf, dass es okay ist, wenn Maggie hier ist? Details können wir ja auch später noch klären.", beschließt Siobhan und ich kann nur darüber schmunzeln. In einem Moment wirkt sie wie das junge Mädchen, im nächsten wie die junge Frau, für die sie alle halten.

Eigentlich habe ich damit gerechnet, dass wir gehen, doch Siobhan will nur eine Tür weiter. Reagan kommt uns entgegen, stürmisch.  
Während ich noch meinen Hund begrüße, verschwindet meine Liebste im Personalraum. Blicke Miranda an, die an mir vorbei geht, mit den Schultern zuckt.  
„Siobhan?"  
„Aye."  
Was geht hier nur vor?  
Folge ihr in den anderen Raum.  
Ich glaube, mich trifft der Schlag.

Blinzele, als sich die schmalen Arme um meine Taille schließen, die roten Locken mitwippen, als mich die großen grünen Augen anstrahlen.  
Dieses seltsame Gefühl, was Fassungslosigkeit ähnelt, ist mir gut bekannt. Es gibt einen Moment, da wünsche ich mir, ich wäre betrunken, aber ich weiß, dass ich es nicht bin.  
Schließe meine Arme um das junge Mädchen.  
„Maggie! Was machst du denn hier?", verblüfft, überrascht. Meine kleine Schwester drückt nur fester zu.  
„Ist es nicht toll! Ich hab Ferien!", und dann sprudelt es aus hier hervor. Und diese Geschichte kommt mir sehr bekannt vor, habe ich sie doch eben noch von Siobhan gehört.  
Schiebe meine kleine Schwester ein Stück von mir weg, um sie besser anzusehen. Reagan läuft aufgeregt um uns herum.  
„Aít.", und Rea gehorcht und nimmt zu meinen Füßen Platz.  
Während die Worte nur so aus Maggie heraus strömen, blicke ich immer wieder zu Siobhan hinüber, die lächelnd neben uns steht. Doch ihr Blick verrät mir, dass sie genau weiß, dass wir darüber noch zu reden haben. Auch wenn meine kleine Schwester mir gerade erklärt, dass alles ihre Idee sei.  
So geht das nicht. Keine von beiden hat sich richtig verhalten. Von Maggie kann ich es nicht anders erwarten, sie ist erst elf. Von Siobhan, die 17 ist und gern so tut, als sei sie älter, kann ich etwas anderes annehmen. Das werden wir besprechen. Sobald wir zuhause sind.

„Habt ihr schon gegessen?", beide schütteln den Kopf.  
„Wir wollten mit dir zusammen essen.", Siobhans Stimme ist leiser als sonst. Als würde sie Unterordnung in Betracht ziehen. Ich will nicht, dass sie sich irgendwem unterordnet, verdammt! Aber ich hätte gern bescheid gewusst!  
„Wie eine Familie das eben macht!", kichert Maggie und hakt sich bei Sio unter. Die beiden scheinen eine unheilige Allianz gebildet zu haben.  
Seufze, Rea blickt mich an, ich blicke zurück. Bisher waren wir zwei in der Mehrzahl, das hat sich eben gedreht.  
Ich bin geschockt, dass meine kleine Schwester zu so vielen Tricks und Notlügen gegriffen hat, um hier her zu kommen.  
Mich erschreckt es, dass Siobhan nicht ehrlich gewesen ist. Dass sie mir nicht sofort erzählt hat, dass Maggie da ist. Ich hätte den Lehrgang sofort abgebrochen, völlig egal wie, ich wäre sofort hierher gekommen.  
Meine elfjährige Schwester wohnt seit knapp vier Tagen bei mir, seitdem war meine 17Jährige Freundin nicht mehr in der Schule. Das ist unverantwortlich.  
Mir ist schon jedes Mal schlecht, wenn ich daran denke, was Siobhan alles passieren könnte, aber Maggie ist viel zierlicher, zerbrechlicher und jünger, es hätte sonst was sein können!  
Dass sie meinen Onkel und vor allem meinen Vater an der Nase herumgeführt haben! Frage mich, ob Pa irgendetwas geahnt hat. Ich muss dringend mit ihm sprechen. Nicht mehr jetzt, aber morgen als erstes. Jetzt werde ich erstmal dafür sorgen, dass meine beiden Frauen ein Abendessen bekommen, laut Tageskarte hat Aiden Eintopf gemacht, und dann mit beiden nach hause fahren.  
Ich wäre gern böse mit Maggie. Aber ich kann nicht. Sie ist ein Kind, sie ist meine Kleine. Und auch wenn ich es niemals laut aussprechen würde, wäre ich auch vor ihrer Mutter davon gerannt.  
Aber Siobhans eigenmächtige Entscheidung über MEINE Belange treiben mich zur Weißglut. Das Maggie bleibt ist nichts, was sie hätte festlegen dürfen. Wenn Sio eine erwachsene Beziehung will, wird sie sich mit meiner Meinung dazu auseinander zu setzen haben.  
Blicke Siobhan an, als wir in den Gastraum gehen, ihre Hand greift nach meiner, aber ich will nicht. Ich werde mich nicht schon hier von ihr einwickeln lassen, entziehe ihr meine Finger.  
Siobhan blickt mich missmutig an, ihre veilchenblauen Augen traurig verzogen. Ich weiß, dass sie dick aufträgt, um mir den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen.  
Maggie bemerkt sehr wohl, dass ich aufgebracht bin, auch wenn ich sie anlächele.  
„Setzt euch, ich sehe, was Aiden vorbereitet hat.", bevor ich mich abwende und meine Küchenvertretung aufsuche. Bevor ich versuche, mich abzuregen. Ich koche innerlich. Vor allem, weil ich nicht so sauer auf Sio sein kann, wie ich es für angemessen halte. Es geht einfach nicht. Vielleicht weil ich weiß, dass sie es gut gemeint hat. Aber es ändert nichts! PUNKT!

_**Siobhan**_  
Miranda stellt unsere Getränke vor uns ab, lächelt.  
„Wie schlimm ist es, denkst du?", frage ich besorgt. Eigentlich ist Miranda heute an der Bar, dass sie unsere Getränke serviert, heißt, dass sie etwas zu sagen hat. Miranda kennt Liam, seitdem es das Gallagher's gibt. Ich behaupte auch, ihn zu kennen, erhoffe mir aber, dass ihr Urteil anders als meins ausfällt.  
„Was denkst du denn?", flüstert sie zurück. Natürlich hört Maggie angestrengt zu, versucht uns über die anderen Gespräche und Geräusche hinweg zu hören.  
Ich denke, dass er richtig wütend mit mir ist. So habe ich ihn mir gegenüber noch nicht erlebt. Ich kenne ihn aufgebracht, weil eine neue Aushilfe nur Mist gemacht hat und sie doppelte Arbeit hatten, ich habe ihn verärgert erlebt, weil Kilkenny verloren hat, begeistert, weil das Rafting zu meinem 17. Geburtstag wirklich super gewesen ist. Ich habe ihn schon missmutig gesehen, wenn er der Meinung war, etwas besser zu wissen als ich und ich mich dennoch durch gesetzt habe, aber seine Wut war noch nie gegen mich gerichtet.  
„Ich habe schon oft gemacht, was ich wollte.", erwidere ich.  
Miranda ist selbst Mutter. Wahrscheinlich wird sie seine Seite wählen.  
„Aber das ist etwas anderes. Ich kann ihn verstehen. Benimm dich, streng dich heute Nacht besonders an und morgen sieht alles wieder ganz anders aus!", zwinkert sie, versucht mich aufzuheitern.  
Ich lächele matt. Ich würde mich ja ins Zeug legen, aber er lässt ja nicht mal zu, dass ich seine Hand nehme.  
„Er ist ein Mann. Er wird schon reagieren, wenn du zu ihm ins Bett kriechst.", lacht Miranda. „So beende ich den Streit mit meinem Mann immer."  
Blicke kurz zu Maggie. Das fällt schon allein deswegen aus. Außerdem, kann er mich vor die Tür setzen. Ich habe eine eigene Wohnung. Er muss mich nicht mal mit zu sich nehmen.  
Will gerade etwas sagen, da huscht Miranda wieder hinter den Tresen uns Liam kommt mit einem Tablett mit zwei Tellern Eintopf.  
„Schmeckt wie der von Grandpa.", zirpt Maggie.  
„Ist ja auch sein Rezept.", erwidert Liam und die Geschwister lächeln sich an. Sie sehen sich so ähnlich, wenn sie lächeln.

„Liam, ich…", beginne ich, strecke meine Hand über den Tisch nach ihm aus.  
„Das besprechen wir zuhause.", erwidert er nur und nippt an seinem Guinness.  
Als ich wieder etwas sagen will, fahren uns Stammgäste dazwischen, die ihn in ein Gespräch verwickeln. Auch mit mir gehen sie normal um. Liam macht bei ihrem Spiel mit, doch ich weiß, dass ich nicht vom Haken bin, auch wenn es gerade den Anschein hat.  
Die zwei älteren Herren fordern Liam auf, endlich mit mir Kinder zu zeugen, auch wenn wir ihnen gegenüber immer nur als Freunde auftreten.  
„So eine hübsche und schlagfertige junge Frau wartet nicht an jeder Ecke, Liam! Aye, vertrauen Sie mir!", Liam lacht fröhlich, während der Herr von seiner Liebsten daheim spricht.  
„Und Lernfähig ist sie auch! Ich habe gesehen, wie Sie ihr Dartspielen beigebracht haben und sie hat doch glatt gegen mich gewonnen.", erwidert der zweite.  
„Sie haben mich gewinnen lassen!", protestiere ich. „Sie Charmeur!", lache ebenso aufgesetzt fröhlich. Maggie verzieht das Gesicht. Es scheint, dass ihre Intuition tatsächlich so gut ist, wie ihr Bruder sagt und sie merkt, dass wir nicht ehrlich sind.

Ich will, dass Liam nicht mehr böse auf mich ist. In diesem Moment ist es alles, was für mich zählt.

_Cause I know, you know_  
_It can't get much better_  
_Fireworks flyin' whenever we're together_  
_I know, you know, that I know you love me_

_Well, I've made up my mind_  
_That I want you to be the one_  
_The one I wanna be with when I'm ninety-two_  
_(Plain White T's, Fireworks)_

Auf der Fahrt zu Liams Wohnung plappert Maggie fröhlich von dem, was wir die letzten Tage gemacht haben, erzählt von Familie und Freunden bei ihnen in Dungarvan. Liam hört aufmerksam zu, lacht mit ihr, stellt Fragen. In diesem Moment würde ich gern mit Maggie tauschen, dann wäre Liam nicht mehr sauer.  
Noch immer verweigert er mir jegliche Berührung. Ich kann ihm ansehen, wie es in ihm arbeitet. Wie er seine Gedanken dreht und wendet.  
Wenn man davon absieht, dass ich ihm erst später gesagt habe wie alt ich bin – und ich finde noch immer, dass das keine Lüge war, da er mich nie direkt gefragt hat – sind wir immer ehrlich miteinander gewesen. Aufrichtig in allem, was wir zueinander sagen. Dass ich nichts von Maggie gesagt habe, ist das erste Mal, dass ich nicht aufrichtig mit ihm gewesen bin. Dabei habe ich auch nicht gelogen. Hätte er mich explizit gefragt, ob seine Schwester bei uns ist, hätte ich es ihm gesagt. Natürlich ist ihm eine solche Frage nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Wie auch.  
Ich bin aufgeregt. Wir haben bisher noch keine so herbe Auseinandersetzung gehabt, wie diese sich anbahnende.  
Ich weiß nicht, wie man sich in einer Beziehung streitet. Da ist Liam im Vorteil. Er hat schon mehr Freundinnen gehabt, als ich Jungs geküsst habe. Er weiß wie solche Konfrontationen funktionieren. Was für Parallelschäden sie hervor rufen können.  
Ich habe Angst, dass er mir lange Zeit nicht verzeihen wird, weil ich sein Vertrauen gebrochen habe. Dabei habe ich, in meinen Augen, nichts Verwerfliches getan. Ich habe Maggie nur denselben Dienst erwiesen, den Esme und Jasper mir haben zu kommen lassen. Ich habe ihr einen Platz zum Schlafen angeboten. Und nun wo Liam wieder da ist, kann ich auch wieder in die Schule gehen, weil Maggie ja nun nicht mehr allein ist.  
Deswegen ist Liam wahrscheinlich auch sauer. Dass ich die Schule unter gar keinen Umständen vernachlässige, ist eine seiner Bedingungen gewesen, wenn das mit uns klappen sollte.

Lächele Maggie auf der Rückbank an, bevor ich meinen Blick wieder auf Liam richte.  
Lege meine Hand auf seine, doch er sieht mich nicht an. Seine Lippen verziehen sich, glaube, dass er etwas sagen will, doch er bleibt stumm.  
Hoffe, dass Maggie die Anspannung die ich wahrnehme, nicht auch wahrnimmt.  
Frage mich, wie wir das besprechen wollen, wenn Maggie da ist. Wir können uns schlecht vor ihr streiten.

„Wenn ich von euch Tante werde, sagt ihr mir doch aber bescheid, oder?", schießt Maggie plötzlich aus dem Nichts hervor. Beobachte Liam, der seiner Schwester durch den Rückspiegel zuzwinkert und ehrlich lächelt.  
Garrett hat mir erzählt, dass Liam bisher immer Abstand gesucht hat, wenn seine Freundinnen von Kindern gesprochen haben. Aber ich habe ja nicht davon angefangen. Außerdem hat Maggie erzählt, dass er gut mit seinen Nichten und Neffen, Deirdre hat Kinder, und den anderen Kindern der Familie auskommt. Ich habe auch schon gesehen, wie toll er mit Mirandas Kindern umgeht, als ihr Babysitter für nachmittags abgesprungen ist, ihr Mann noch in der Arbeit war und die beiden, fünf und neun sind sie, mit einem Malbuch im Gallagher's saßen und Liam mit Fragen gelöchert haben, die er alle Dienstbewusst und mit viel Faxen beantwortet hat. Er und Aiden haben die beiden dann noch quer durchs Lager gejagt, bevor Mirandas Mann da war, um sie abzuholen.  
Nicht, dass ich vorhätte bald schwanger zu werden, aber seine und auch Garretts Panik vor einer eigenen Familie kann ich nicht nach voll ziehen.

Reagan springt aus dem Wagen, wieder lächelt Liam, wieder gilt es nicht mir.  
Er hat noch nichts gesagt und das macht mich fertig. Soll er mich doch anschreien, dann hat er es gesagt und wir können weiter machen. Aber so wie ich Liam kenne, wird er nicht schreien. Er hat seit seiner Rückkehr nach Seattle genügend Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken, was er sagen wird. Was er hören will.  
Überlege, ob ich nicht Garrett auf ein Bier zu uns einladen sollte, immerhin wird er seinen besten Freund heute nicht im Pub antreffen. Aber Liam wird mich durchschauen, wissen, dass es kein Zufall ist und dann sind beide böse mit mir.

_**Liam**_  
Weiß nicht, was ich erwartet habe, doch meine Wohnung sieht noch aus wie meine Wohnung. Hatte irgendwie befürchtet, rosa vorzufinden, obwohl Siobhan selbst kein Fan dieser Farbe ist. Auch im Wohnzimmer liegt nichts herum, was darauf schließen lässt, dass hier jemand übernachtet hat.  
Es sei tagsüber alles im Schlafzimmer, Unordnung könne man so vermeiden.  
Reagan ist unruhig, er spürt genau, dass etwas im Argen ist.  
Meine kleine Schwester grinst übers ganze Gesicht und macht sich auf der Couch breit.  
Es sind Ferien, aber wäre nicht trotzdem angebracht, eine feste Schlafenszeit festzulegen? Aber sie ist elf, ist sie nicht alt genug, um an der Entscheidung beteiligt zu werden?  
Siobhan habe gesagt, bis elf abends Fernsehen sei okay, dann gehöre die Kiste aus. Am Wochenende dürfe sie länger wach bleiben, wenn wir etwas unternehmen. Und sie dürfe dann Wachbleiben und lesen oder ähnliches, bis sie müde genug ist, erklärt mir Maggie. Ihre grünen Augen leuchten, sie ist aufgedreht.  
„Können wir am Wochenende raften gehen? Siobhan sagt, du hast ihr das mal zum Geburtstag geschenkt und das ist voll cool!", drehe mich zu Siobhan um, die in der Küche Tee kocht und schweigsam ist. Sie spürt die Gewitterwolken aufziehen, genau wie Rea.  
Cool, das war der 17. Geburtstag tatsächlich. Siobhan hatte mitten in der Woche Geburtstag und Schule, darum sind wir erst am Wochenende mit Garrett, Jasper, Carmen und Eleazar, Carlisle und Tia nach La Push raus gefahren und haben gezeltet und eine Raftingtour gemacht. Nachdem ich Zeit hatte, mich von der Zahl auf der Geburtstagstorte meiner Freundin zu erholen.  
Ich muss zugeben, als ich Carlisle Cullen kennen gelernt habe, hätte ich ihn nie für jemanden gehalten, der Hiken geht. Aber ich habe mich getäuscht.  
Das Wochenende war wirklich gut. Siobhan hat Wort gehalten und gehört nicht zu den Frauen, die bei einer Mücke um Hilfe schreien oder in Tränen ausbrechen, weil sie in einem Schlafsack übernachten muss und morgens keinen Spiegel hat. Ich glaube, da habe ich mich noch mehr in meine wilde kleine Blume verliebt.  
„Und kommt Garrett mit? Siobhan sagt, er erzählt fast genauso gut Geschichten wie du. Aber wir sind auch parteiisch."  
Lächele meine kleine Schwester an. Ich kann auf meinen besten Kumpel vertrauen, der Maggie nichts erzählen wird, was sie nicht wissen soll. Es freut mich, dass Siobhan damit zu Recht kommt, dass er da ist. Garrett und ich mussten uns schon vorwerfen lassen, dass wir einander mehr bedeuten, als die Frauen. Bei manchen mag das nicht ganz falsch gewesen sein, aber jetzt ist es anders.

Nachdem Maggie mit irgendeiner Sendung beschäftigt ist, schnappe ich mir Rea.  
„Ich geh noch ne Runde mit Reagan."  
„Wir waren vorhin…", doch Siobhan beendet ihren Satz nicht. Sie weiß, dass es nichts daran ändern würde. Ich brauche ein paar Minuten, um meine Gedanken auf die Reihe zu bekommen.  
Ich weiß, dass ich ihr gesagt habe, dass wir Maggies Aufenthalt noch besprechen. Ich weiß, dass sie genau spürt, wie aufgebracht ich bin. Ich weiß, dass es nicht fair ist, sie so in der Luft hängen zu lassen. Aber sie ist auch nicht fair gewesen, so kindisch, wie es klingen mag.  
„Wir reden danach, ja?", weicher. Ich kann einfach nicht kalt sein, wenn Sio mich anblickt, als würde sie gleich losweinen.  
Siobhan nickt nur und lächelt zögerlich. Also ist sie wirklich den Tränen nahe.  
Vielleicht sogar, weil sie wütend darüber ist, dass ich uns dazwischen hängen lasse, bis ich meine, der richtige Zeitpunkt zum Reden ist da.

Als ich zurück komme, kann ich Siobhan und Maggie lachen hören. Ich freue mich darüber, dass sie sich so gut verstehen. Auch wenn ich mir ihr erstes Treffen ein bisschen anders vorgestellt habe.  
Ich war länger weg, als geplant. Fast eine Stunde.  
Noch während ich mit Rea durch komme, erscheint Siobhan im Flur.  
Sie ist so wunderschön, auch wenn sie gerade in diesem Moment schüchtern und unschuldig aussieht.  
Rea stromert ins Wohnzimmer zu Maggie.  
„Mag? Wir sind eben bei Garrett, das ist…"  
„Ja alles klar, ich weiß!", tönt es zurück.  
„Sie weiß, wo Garrett wohnt?", zische ich Siobhan zu.  
„Ich war bei ihm und Maggie wollte wissen, wie er so ist."  
„Er hat Maggie kennen gelernt?"  
„Ungeplant, ja. Er wollte es dir sagen und na ja, Maggie und ich konnten ihn überzeugen, es dir nicht zu erzählen."  
„Ich… Komm, wir gehen."  
„Wohin?"  
„Garrett ist nicht zuhause, wir gehen in seine Wohnung. Ich will nicht vor Maggie mit dir streiten."  
„Müssen wir denn streiten? Wir sind doch an sich derselben Meinung.", halte Siobhan die Tür auf. Reagan kommt in den Flur, will mir hinter her.  
„Fan ansin! (Bleib!)", und bin mit Siobhan hinaus.

In diesem Moment bin ich dankbar, dass Garrett im selben Haus wohnt und ich einen Zweitschlüssel habe.  
Ich habe mit Garrett gesprochen. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er wusste, dass Maggie da ist. Ich wusste nicht, dass er sie auch getroffen hat. Obwohl es mir klar sein konnte. Maggie zu Neugier, Garrett zu interessiert und Siobhan versteht sich auch mit ihm. Und ich habe meinen Freund gebeten, auf meine Freundin aufzupassen, während ich nicht da war.  
Wir können seine Wohnung für unser Gespräch in Beschlag nehmen, wenn wir sie länger brauchen, soll ich ihm Bescheid sagen.  
Mein Kumpel ist wirklich eine Marke.

Siobhan setzt sich an den Esstisch, nehme ihr gegenüber Platz. Die Anspannung ist fast greifbar.  
Es ist egal, ob wir ‚an sich derselben Meinung' sind, sie hat eine Entscheidung getroffen, die ihr nicht zustand. Und sie hat mich belogen. Auf „Ist was Außergewöhnliches passiert?" mit Nein geantwortet.  
Ich habe mir meinen ersten Abend zurück in Seattle ein klein wenig anders vorgestellt.

###


	7. Das Problem vom Aufrichtigsein

**_HYA ihr Lieben!_**

**_Nach langer Wartezeit machen wir hier mit gleich drei Kapiteln weiter. _**

**_Liam ist zurück vom Lehrgang und sieht sich immer noch mit einer aufmüpfigen Siobhan und seiner kleinen Schwester konfrontiert. _**

**_Er kann einem schon ein wenig leid tun._**

**_Viel Spaß_**

**_##_**

**_7. Das Problem vom Aufrichtigsein _**

_Und glaube nicht, du kannst den Lauf der Liebe lenken, denn die Liebe, wenn sie dich für würdig hält, lenkt deinen Lauf.  
(Der Prophet)  
Khalil Gibran_

**_Liam_**

Lehne mich zurück. Verschränke die Arme vor der Brust und strecke die Füße unter dem Tisch hindurch.

Mir ist schon nachgesagt worden, dass ich überheblich wirken kann. Wenn ich so bin wie jetzt. Aber diesmal werde ich es ihr nicht leicht machen.

Siobhan reibt die Handflächen gegen einander, überschlägt unruhig die Beine, zieht die Schultern ein Stück vor und blickt mich mit ihrem herzzerreißendsten Blick an.

„Bitte.", fordere ich sie auf.

„Wie bitte?", die Verwirrung ist deutlich.

„Du hast dir sicherlich etwas dabei gedacht, meine kleine Schwester zu beherbergen OHNE mir etwas davon zu sagen. Bitte sprich. Erklär es mir.", meine eigene Stimme kommt mir hart und fordernd vor.

„Ich…", es ist das zweite Mal an diesem Abend, dass meine kleine Blume Worte nicht über ihre Lippen bringt, nur diesmal kann ich nicht darüber schmunzeln. „Ist es nicht viel wichtiger, dass sie da ist? Wir müssen gucken, wie wir jetzt weiter machen."

„Jetzt entscheiden also WIR? Wo war dieses WIR als Maggie vor unserer Tür gestanden hat? WO waren WIR, als DU entschieden hast, was das Richtige für MEINE Schwester ist?"

Sehe den Trotz in Siobhans Gesicht aufblitzen. Siobhan blickt nicht gern auf falsche Entscheidungen zurück. Sie sieht lieber, was sie Gutes dabei gelernt hat und wie es sich in Zukunft auswirken könnte.

Doch sie besinnt sich, wählt nicht den Weg des größten Widerstandes.

„Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Dem Mädchen sagen, dass ihr Plan eine große Lücke hat und zwar, dass sie sich nicht schlau gemacht hat, ob du überhaupt zuhause bist?!"

Sie hält sich wirklich hartnäckig.

„Du hättest mich anrufen sollen. Sofort. Oder mir wenigstens die Wahrheit sagen können. Ich habe dich gefragt, ob irgendwas Außergewöhnliches passiert sei."

„Du hast auch gefragt, ob bei uns die Sonne auch aufgegangen ist! Ich bin nicht davon ausgegangen, dass diese Frage ernst gemeint war!", Orkan Siobhan nimmt Fahrt auf.

Unfassbar, dass sie versucht, meine eigenen Worte gegen mich auszuspielen.

„Und du findest es normal, dass eine Elfjährige den Atlantik überquert, um allein in einen Flieger zu steigen und in einen Hausflur in Seattle zu gelangen?"

„Sie ist ja nicht irgendeine Elfjährige. Sie ist deine Schwester.", als erkläre das alles.

„SIOBHAN!"; knalle beide Hände auf den Tisch. „Das ist nicht lustig. Was wäre gewesen, wenn euch etwas passiert wäre? Welche Krankenversicherung hat Maggie? Welche Allergien? Muss sie Medikament nehmen, verträgt sie irgendetwas nicht? Was wäre passiert, wenn du all diese Fragen beantworten müsstest?"

Ich bin stocksauer, aber ich weiß auch, dass es nichts bringt, wenn ich Siobhan anschreie, sie würde es nur noch weniger einsehen.

„Aber es ist nichts passiert. Hat sie denn irgendwelche Allergien…?", Siobhan bricht ihre Überlegung ab, als sie den Unglauben in meinen Augen sieht.

„Der Punkt ist nicht, dass es nicht passiert ist. Sondern dass du nicht die Befugnisse hattest, eine Entscheidung wie diese zu treffen. Und so was anscheinend gar nicht in Betracht gezogen hast!"

„Dein Vater hat ihr gestattet, hierher zu kommen. Er hat die Entscheidung gefällt. Gib nicht mir die Schuld!"

„Du weißt ganz genau, wie MEIN Vater sich das vorgestellt hat. Maggie hat alle an der Nase herum geführt. Und statt sie zur Vernunft zu bringen, erwachsen zu handeln, gehst du hin und unterstützt sie!", ich ringe um meine innere Ruhe. Ich bin keine 20 mehr, sondern alt genug, klar und ruhig zu sagen, was ich zu sagen habe und Siobhan ist keiner meiner Kumpel, dem ich Dinge an den Kopf werfen kann, die ich nicht so hart meine.

„Aber du hast selbst gesagt, dass sie ihre Ferien hier verbringen kann. Es ist vernünftig gewesen, das Mädchen rein zu bitten."

Schüttele den Kopf. Wir wissen beide, dass sie es nicht zugeben will.

Sie begreift nicht, worum es mir geht. Sie will es nicht verstehen. Also versuche ich es anders.

„Hast du darüber nachgedacht, wie es mir dabei geht? Du hast mich hintergangen."

Siobhan weicht jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Meine Tour ist schändlich, aber wirkungsvoll, das habe ich am eigenen Leib schon erfahren.

„Ich habe dich nicht hintergangen!"; Siobhan springt auf und lehnt sich über den Tisch. „Ich habe dich nicht belogen! Ich habe dir nur nicht alles erzählt!"

„DU hast mich reingelegt! Richtig wäre gewesen, mir von Maggies Besuch zu erzählen und MICH zu FRAGEN, wie ICH gedenke diese Situation zu lösen."

Damit habe ich sie auf 180, ihr ihre Entscheidungsfähigkeit abzuerkennen ist ein Garant dafür.

„Ich dachte, du vertraust mir!", aufgeregt.

„Ich dachte, dass könnte ich!"; aufgebracht, stehe ebenfalls auf, beuge mich zu ihr über den Tisch. „Bist du mir gezeigt hast, dass ich es nicht kann.", leiser, bissiger.

Siobhan schweigt, funkelt mich an. Ihre violettblauen Augen glühen förmlich.

Ich bin größer als sie und habe einen guten Blick in ihren Ausschnitt. Bin kurz von ihrer Brust abgelenkt, die sich hektisch hebt und senkt, bevor ich sie wieder direkt ansehe.

Ich kenne meine wilde kleine Blume inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie in ihrem Inneren einen Kampf ausficht. Sie will nicht nachgeben, will nicht zugeben, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hat, bei dem sie aufgeflogen ist, sie will, dass ich die Sache genauso sehe wie sie es tut. Auf der anderen Seite, weiß sie, dass sie eine Grenze überschritten hat, für die sie weder alt genug ist, noch die Berechtigung hat.

_„__Wie eine Familie das eben macht!", _kichert Maggie in meinen Gedanken.

Ich rechne es meinen Vater hoch an, dass er sein viertes Kind nach seiner verstorbenen Frau benennt. Ich habe meine eigenen Eltern nie streiten gesehen. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie immer einer Meinung gewesen sind. Mein Vater ist ein Mann der alten Schule und hat mir, obwohl ich jünger als Deirdre und Orla bin, immer mehr Freiheiten eingeräumt. Meine Mutter hat dies immer revidiert, noch aus ihrem Krankenbett heraus. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob sie alle Entscheidungen immer miteinander besprochen haben, aber ich will das in meinem Leben so. Meine Ma hat uns Kindern lange nicht gesagt, dass sie Krebs hat. Erst, als ihr körperlicher Verfall nicht mehr zu verleugnen war. Ich ertrage es nicht, belogen zu werden und sei der Grund noch so wohlwollend. Daher begrüße ich Siobhans Art, auszusprechen, was sie denkt. Wir sind ehrlich miteinander. Normaler Weise. Darum trifft es mich umso mehr, dass sie so kindisch gehandelt hat.

Ihr und Maggie hätte nur irgendetwas zustoßen müssen und die Katastrophe wäre perfekt gewesen. Garrett sagt, dass keiner der Anderen Bescheid wusste. Das heißt aber auch, dass niemand zu Hilfe hätte kommen können. Mir ist ganz schlecht, wenn ich nur daran denke.

„Ich hatte nicht vor dich zu hintergehen. NIEMALS.", findet Siobhan ihre Stimme wieder und klingt, als sei sie erkältet. „Ich sehe das nicht so. Noch immer nicht."

Und dann bricht das junge Mädchen aus ihr heraus, als sie erzählt, wie Maggies Augen geleuchtet haben, als sie in die Wohnung kamen. Wie begeistert sie Fotos betrachtet und Geschichten ausgetauscht haben. Wie entzückt sie sofort von dem kleinen Rotschopf gewesen ist, der sie mit Sommersprossen auf der Nase anlächelte und sie mich darin erkennen konnte. Dass sie das Richtige tun wollte und es für sie in diesem Moment alles Sinn gemacht habe.

**_Siobhan_**

Er hat Recht und ich gebe es missmutig zu. Ich gestehe, auch damit er nicht mehr mit mir böse ist.

Es sollte egal sein, wie wir die Situation gelöst haben, das Ergebnis bleibt das Selbe. Maggie verbringt ihre Ferien hier.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich so eine Entscheidung das nächste Mal mit dir bespreche.", er zieht die Augenbrauen argwöhnisch in die Höhe. „Ich habe doch schon gesagt, dass es mir leid tut.", immer noch bleibt er stur. Dabei habe ich gehofft, dass er endlich nachgibt und wir diese Situation hinter uns lassen können. Ich werde nicht verleugnen, was ich für richtig halte, auch wenn es Lücken in meiner Vorgehensweise gibt.

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, wie hartnäckig er sein kann, wenn er seine Ansichten durchsetzen will.

„Ich verstehe, dass ich meinen Plan nicht bis zu Ende gedacht habe. Aber da war es schon passiert, du wärst so oder so sauer geworden, ob ich dir nach zwei Tagen bescheid gesagt hätte oder erst nach vier. Wenn etwas passiert wäre, hätte ich ein Problem gehabt. Aber es ist nichts passiert.", blicke auf meine Hände. An meinem rechten Mittelfinger schimmert mein Claddagh- Ring. Habe das Gefühl, dass das Herz anklagend in meine Richtung zeigt. Kurz lasse ich meinen Blick zu Liams Händen wandern, atme erleichtert auf. Auch er trägt ihn noch an der rechten Hand, das Herz auf ihn gerichtet. Es wäre auch Unsinn, nur wegen einer Meinungsverschiedenheit unsere Zusammengehörigkeit in Frage zu stellen. Liam würde niemals so gemein sein, nicht mal, um mir eins auszuwischen.

Liams rechte Hand umfasst meine, sodass sich unsere Ringe berühren. Ihm ist mein Blick also nicht entgangen.

„Es geht nicht um das Ergebnis, sondern darum, dass du eine so schwerwiegende Entscheidung nicht still und heimlich treffen kannst. In einer Beziehung geht es um Vertrauen, Respekt.", blicke ihn an. Seine grünen Augen sind dunkler als sonst, aber sein Blick ist wieder weicher. Zärtlicher. Seufze innerlich. Ich weiß, dass ich einen Dickkopf habe. Mam sagt, wenn ich etwas von Shamus O'Toole geerbt habe, dann das. Ich ahne auch, dass Liam und ich noch öfter kleinere Auseinandersetzungen haben werden, weil er ein Mann ist, der seinen Stolz stark gewichtet. Er ist eben Ire. Hmh. Aber es wird alles gut ausgehen, immer.

„Ich weiß, dass du Maggie einen Gefallen tun wolltest. Und dir selbst.", Liam verzieht den Mund spitzbübisch. Ja okay, ich bin durchschaut.

„Und deswegen wirst du nicht mehr böse auf mich sein?", setze mein lieblichstes Gesicht auf.

„Wenn du demnächst zuerst nachdenkst, bevor du etwas entscheidest."

„AYE!", recke mich, küsse ihn, bevor er noch irgendetwas sagt, was mich dazu bringt, zu protestieren und wir unsere Diskussion wieder von vorn beginnen. Der Küchentisch stört.

„Maggie?", obwohl man auf den Lockenkopf gar nicht böse sein kann.

Liam sieht mich an, überlegt.

„Weißt du wie sie darauf gekommen ist, hierher zu wollen?"

Sie hat mir viel darüber erzählt, wie es auf dem Internat ist. Wie lästig sie die mädchenhaften Kleider findet, in die ihre Mutter sie am Wochenende steckt, die Art Aufzug, der nicht dreckig werden darf.

Dass Deirdre öfter zu Besuch kommt und Maggie manchmal ein Wochenende mit deren Kindern verbringt. Dass Orla noch seltener Heimkehrt, wie Liam. Und dass Liams Besuche ihr trotzdem am meisten bedeuten. Weil er immer voll da ist und den Kopf nicht noch anders wo habe. Weil er sich erst mit seinen Freunden treffe, wenn sie schon im Bett liege, während die Schwestern immer noch mit ihren eigenen Sachen zu Gange sind und schon mit Freundinnen den Abend planen, bevor sie ganz durch die Tür sind. Maggie sagt auch, dass sie es ihnen nicht verübelt. Es sei bestimmt nicht einfach, seine Mutter zu verlieren. Und sie haben einfach zu wenig Kontakt um ihre Stiefmutter richtig kennen zu lernen. So sind sie nur Bekannte unter einem Dach. Gerade Orla sehe ihrer eigenen Mutter zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Das sei ja auch nicht einfach für ihre Mom, Madelaine.

Maggie bewundere Liams Mut, nach der Uni soweit weg zu gehen. Ein anderes Land, fremde Leute. Er hätte es sich auch leicht machen können und in die Nähe von Verwandten ziehen können, nach Boston zum Beispiel. Mein Sturkopf, der sich beweisen wollte, auch ohne dass ihm jemand die Hand hält. Tz.

„Sie wollte dich sehen. Du warst schon über ein Jahr nicht mehr da."

Erschrecken blitzt über Liams Gesicht.

Ich kann ihm keine Vorhalte machen, ich habe zur Ablenkung beigetragen. Und wenn meine Mam zu Besuch ist, ist sie irisch für zwanzig!

Liam verzieht das Gesicht, auch er glaubt nicht, dass es alles ist.

„Ich glaube, sie hat mir auch nicht alles erzählt. Vielleicht weiht sie dich in ihre geheimen Welteroberungspläne ein.", lächele, nun wo die Atmosphäre zwischen uns wieder entspannt ist.

„Maggie for President, ich sehe es schon vor mir.", lacht Liam.

_Oh yeah, 'cause I know you're out there  
And you, you're looking for me, ooh  
It's a crazy idea that you were made perfectly for me  
You'll see  
(Katy Perry, not like the Movies)_

Er umrundet den Tisch und zieht mich vom Stuhl in seine Arme. Das ist viel besser, als dass er das Weite sucht. Wieder werde ich Zeuge, dass ich alles andere vergesse, wenn Liam mich richtig küsst.

Jetzt bin ich dankbar für den Küchentisch, als ich dagegen stoße und mich ein Stück zurück lehne. Liam küsst meinen Hals, seufze zufrieden. Sein Mund ist heiß, als er an meinem Dekollete ankommt, doch wenige Minuten später zieht er sich zurück und ich sehe ihn überrascht an.

„Was machst du?!", wie kann er jetzt aufhören!?

„Falls es dir entfallen ist, ist meine kleine Schwester bei uns allein.", grinst der Mann vor mir schelmisch. Ja ja, das Ego eines Mannes wird doch beflügelt, wenn eine Frau kurzzeitig aus dem Konzept gerät!

Aber das hatte ich tatsächlich kurz ausgeblendet. Warum hat Garrett auch denselben Tisch wie Liam! Abgesehen von Maggie, sind wir in Garretts Wohnung! WO habe ich bloß meine Gedanken? Ich zweifele nun doch an mir, ich habe mir selbst eingebrockt, dass ich noch eine Woche auf dem Trockenen sitze. Wir können Maggie ja schlecht allein lassen, um zu mir zu fahren. Aber vielleicht könnten wir ihr Tia vorstellen…?

Als wir in unsere Wohnung zurück kehren, sitzt Maggie im Schneidersitz auf der Couch und lauscht einer Geschichte.

Erzähler ist Garrett, der schon die zweite Bierflasche auf dem Tisch stehen hat. Bin überrascht ihn hier anzutreffen.

„Hey, da seid ihr ja! Hab eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass ich mir heute einen anderen Schlafplatz suchen muss.", der Blonde grinst spitzbübisch, Liam verzieht den Mund zu einem süffisanten Lächeln, schüttelt aber den Kopf.

Hat Garrett da gerade angedeutet, was ich denke? Der Typ ist wirklich irre.

Aber das heißt auch, wie hätten… wir hätten eben. Blicke Liam von der Seite an, dessen Lächeln breiter wird. Kleiner mieser…. Da habe ich gedacht, wir hätten unsere Diskussion abgeschlossen und hier bestraft er uns beide! Der wird schon sehen, was er davon hat! Wie hat Miranda gesagt, er ist auch nur ein Mann!

Maggies Pupillen sind schon ganz klein, aber sie gibt vor, dass sie noch hellwach sei.

„Gehen wir am Wochenende raften?", Maggie sieht ihren Bruder bittend an.

„Das ist ein bisschen kurzfristig. Das machen wir ein anderes Mal, okay? Wir können morgen ja mal gucken, was wir am Wochenende machen können."

Maggie macht kurz ein missmutiges Gesicht, nickt dann aber fröhlich.

Garrett, der uns bis eben angesehen hat, wendet sich grinsend ab. Manchmal wüsste ich wirklich gern, was die beiden Männer in den Moment denken, in denen sie sich so ansehen, so auf einander reagieren.

„Siobhan hat vorgeschlagen morgen Vormittag…", doch bevor Maggie weiter spricht, unterbricht sie Liam lächelnd.

„Siobhan muss morgen Vormittag erstmal wieder in die Schule."

Was? Ich habe schon vier Tage gefehlt, da tut der eine Tag doch auch nichts mehr zur Sache!

„Bitte!?", Maggie und ich. Garrett versucht sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen, als er sein Bier leert, die Flaschen zur Seite stellt und aus dem Kühlschrank zwei neue holt. Eines drückt er Liam in die Hand, blickt mich treusorgend an und nickt fachmännisch.

„Bildung ist wichtig, Siobhan.", erklärt mir der Blonde. Maggie kichert, weil Garrett das Gesicht zu einer Fratze verzieht.

Ich möchte beiden Männern weh tun. Jetzt gerade.

Aber auch diskutieren würde nichts bringen. Ich habe Liam versprochen, dass meine schulischen Leistungen nicht negativ durch unsere Beziehung beeinflusst würden. Auch wenn ich damals am liebsten _„Jawohl Papa"_ geantwortet hätte, aber das hätte er mir sicherlich übel genommen.

Liam blickt mich von der Seite an, gespannt. Er rechnet mit Protest, der nicht kommen wird. Ich weiß, was ich versprochen habe. Ich halte meine Versprechen.

Auch wenn ich nun mit Entsetzen feststelle, wie spät es schon ist. Zumindest für jemanden, der pünktlich zu Schule muss.

Es ist immer wieder interessant für mich, die beiden rauen Gestalten zu beobachten. Sie sitzen beide am Küchentisch an ihrem Bier und unterhalten sich leise.

Maggie ist bereits auf der Couch eingeschlafen und ich habe Alice bescheid gegeben, dass ich morgen wieder dabei bin.

Stehe in der Küchentür und sehe die beiden friedfertigen Gestalten an, zwischen denen Reagan auf dem Fußboden liegt und leise vor sich hin schnarcht.

Garretts Arme sind komplett bunt bemalt, wenn er die Muskeln anspannt, erwachen manche von den Linien scheinbar zum Leben.

Auch Liam kann die Bilder auf seinen Armen nicht verbergen, wenn er die Ärmel aufgekrempelt hat, auch wenn sie nicht bis an die Handgelenke reichen.

Frage mich, ob die beiden über das Gleiche tratschen, wie Frauen. Auch wenn sie niemals zugeben würden, dass sie ebensolche Klatschbasen sind.

Ich habe Carmen gefragt, ob diese zwei Freunde wirklich so chauvinistisch sind, wie sie manchmal daher kommen. Gerade erlebe ich das ja an Garrett. Obwohl ich mir bei meinem Kumpel mit den sanften, wachen Augen gar nicht vorstellen kann, dass er ein mieses Aas ist.

Carmen hat gelacht und mir versprochen, dass alle beide immer ehrlich mit ihren Errungenschaften sind. Das hat Liam mir auch schon versichert, Gar ebenso.

_„__Also keine Barney Stinsons?"_

_Wieder hält Carmen ihr klimperndes Lachen nicht zurück und fragt, ob der nicht doch am Ende seine große Liebe heiratet. Sicher, aber dazwischen lügt er, was das Zeug hält. Aber keiner der beiden Männer sei annährend so, auch wenn die Neckereien im Freundeskreis das vermuten lassen. _

_„__Sieh mal, Querida, sie sind mit Eleazar und Vladimir die Ältesten. Sie sind schnell mit dabei, wenn es heißt ‚Kommt ihr erst mal in unser Alter', da ist es doch klar, dass sie ein Echo bekommen. Garrett und Liam haben nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass sie… umtriebig sind, wenn sie gerade keine Freundin haben. Aber ich habe sie noch niemals jemanden betrügen sehen. Dann würde ich auch nicht mehr mit ihnen befreundet sein wollen."_

Als ich aus meinen Gedanken wieder auftauche, blicken mich beide abwartend an, grinsen breit. Garrett verabschiedet sich, stiehlt sich leise an mir vorbei, drückt mir einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und schlüpft aus der Tür, nur ein leises Klicken des Türschlosses verrät, dass er gegangen ist.

Blicke ihm einen Moment nach, irritiert. Was hab ich nur verpasst?

Liam kommt auf mich zu und küsst mich kurz auf den Mund, bevor er im Bad verschwindet.

Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass ich einen Witz verpasst habe.

_Er ist ein Mann. Er wird schon reagieren, wenn du zu ihm ins Bett kriechst_

Mirandas Satz schlägt in meinem Kopf Purzelbäume.

Stehe am Fuß des Bettes und überschlage unsere Möglichkeiten.

Natürlich könnten wir jetzt eben in meine Wohnung fahren, aber was ist, sollte Maggie aufwachen? Ich würde ihr bestimmt nicht erklären, dass ich unbedingt mit ihrem Bruder Sex haben will.

Es kann doch nicht sein, dass ich vier Nächte alleine in diesem großen Bett gelegen habe und nun, wo Liam wieder da ist, mich trotzdem nur zum Schlafen reinlege!

Liams Lippen landen auf meinem Nacken, lasse mich gegen ihn fallen.

„Im Übrigen, habe ich dich vermisst.", bemerke ich bissig. In unserer Uneinigkeit habe ich noch gar keine Gelegenheit gehabt, dass so deutlich zu sagen.

„Das hoffe ich doch.", wieder dieses Grinsen. „Ich dich auch, Bláithín."

Und dann geht er tatsächlich ins Bett.

Im ersten Moment bin ich irritiert. Was macht er da? Es kann doch nicht sein, dass ich Sex nötiger habe, als er! Jetzt aber wirklich!

„Liam?", er blickt mich an. In seinen Augen sitzt der Schalk.

„Holdeste?"

„Erm…", wie soll ich das jetzt erklären? Wir haben das Dilemma ja schon besprochen, bevor er wusste, dass wir schon mitten drin sind. Ich würde niemals mit Maggie nur eine Tür weiter… nein. Aber könnte er bitte mit mir nach einer Lösung suchen? Oder wenigstens nicht so tun, als seien die vier Tage Lehrgang überhaupt kein Problem für ihn?

Krieche zu ihm unter die Decke und schmiege mich an ihn. Er küsst mich aufs Haar und erinnert mich daran, dass ICH in wenigen Stunden aufstehen muss.

Manchmal kann ich seine vernünftige Seite überhaupt nicht ausstehen.

Maggie sieht aus wie eine Fee, wenn sie zusammengerollt schläft. Sie lächelt sogar im Schlaf, zumindest heute.

Als ich im Bad angekommen bin, sehe mich im Spiegel an, seufze. Es ist erst sechs Uhr morgens! Was an sich überhaupt kein Problem wäre, wenn ich nicht bis halb zwei wach gewesen wäre. Überlege, ob ich mich noch mal hinlege, der Unterricht fängt erst um kurz vor acht an und unsere Klatschrunde mit Alice und den anderen vorher kann ich auch ausfallen lassen.

Die Diskussion mit Liam liegt mir immer noch auf der Seele, auch wenn wir an sich alles geklärt haben. Gestern Nacht, heute Morgen, war irgendwie seltsam. Außerdem hätte ich fest damit gerechnet, dass wir wenigstens rummachen. Aber gut, seine kleine Schwester neben an… vielleicht weiß er nicht, dass sie schläft, wie ein Stein. Ich habe das schon ausprobiert, als er nicht da war. Als der Fön im Bad sie nicht geweckt hat, habe ich festgestellt, dass sie die normalen Geräusche eines Haushalts überhaupt nicht stören. Ein Stein, ich sag's ja. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie das mit anderen Lauten ist.

Blicke erstaunt Liam an, der grinsend hinter sich die Badezimmertür schließt.

„Dea-maidin(Guten Morgen).", Liams Stimme ist noch schwer vom Schlaf, doch seine Augen funkeln.

Ich liebe es, wenn er gälisch spricht. Die Betonung unterstreicht das Timbre seiner Stimme. Hm.

Oh. Jetzt verstehe ich. Liam dreht das Wasser auf, das Prasseln auf Emaille übertönt jegliche… Gespräche.

Liam küsst mich. Heiß, innig, so wie ich es gestern Nacht erwartet hätte. Dieser kleine Teufel hat doch da schon gewusst, was er vorhat!

Mit einem Satz sitze ich auf der Waschmaschine. Sehe mit einem Mal die Vorzüge, so früh aufgestanden zu sein.

Ich bekomme am ganzen Körper Gänsehaut, als Liams Finger meine Beine entlang tanzen. Man sollte doch annehmen, dass man sich mit der Zeit an die Gefühle gewöhnt, die eine solche Berührung auslöst, aber das habe ich immer noch nicht. Stehe direkt unter Strom. Wenn er sich nur nicht so viel Zeit lassen- OKAY vergessen wir letzteres!

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am home again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again_

_(The Cure; Love Song) _

Höre leise das Radio aus der Küche, als ich aus dem Bad komme. Rieche Frühstück. Maggie liegt inzwischen auf dem Rücken, quer über die Länge der Couch. Unterdrücke ein Lachen, der Anblick ist genial.

In der Küche ist mein Frühstück fertig. Liam ist extra für mich aufgestanden! Am liebsten würde ich anfangen zu giggeln, weil es so süß ist. Rea schleicht mir um die Beine, in der Hoffnung, dass er etwas abbekommt, so wie die letzten Tage. Dabei weiß er genau, dass sein Herrchen da ganz klare Regeln hat, die wir nur unterwandern können, wenn der Papa nicht da ist. Könnte wieder loskichern, nur weil der Gedanke in meinem Kopf ist.

Was morgendliche Aktivitäten mit einem irischen Hünen alles so bewirken können.

Ich bin wach.

„Mo Laoch (mein Held), du hast mir was zu essen gemacht.", klatsche in die Hände, küsse Liam. So habe ich mir seine Rückkehr vorgestellt und nicht anders.

„WAS?!", Liams hochgezogene Augenbraue verheißt nichts Gutes.

„Was habt ihr eigentlich die letzten Tage so gefrühstückt?", fragt's, verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und fördert eine leere Packung Cocopuff Cereals zu Tage. Ich gebe zu, normaler Weise bin ich Fan von ausgewogenem Frühstück, aber Maggie…

Grinse, drücke ihm erneut einen Kuss auf, stelle fest, dass ich mich jetzt doch beeilen muss und mache mich über mein Frühstück her.

Abgesehen davon, dass ich bestimmt verlerne wie man kocht, hat es sonst nur Vorzüge, einen Mann zu haben, der kochen kann und es auch noch tut!

**_Liam_**

Mir war nicht klar, wie sehr ich meine kleine Schwester vermisst habe. Wie groß sie geworden ist.

Da wir am Wochenende nicht raften gehen, habe ich ihr versprochen, dass wir mit Freunden kochen werden. Während wir an den Regalreihen entlang kommen, plappert Maggie über alles, was ihr einfällt. Habe den Eindruck, dass sie keinen Moment still war, seitdem ich festgestellt habe, dass sie hier ist. Es ist irgendwie beruhigend zu sehen, wie ausgelassen sie ist.

„Aber irgendwann gehen wir doch mal raften oder so was?!", Maggie, wirbelt um ihre eigene Achse um mich dann vorwurfsvoll anzusehen.

„Haben wir das nicht geklärt? Wenn du dich ab sofort an die Abmachungen hältst. Keine Lügen mehr, Cailín(Mädchen)!"

„Es tut mir leid!", theatralisch reißt sie die Arme in die Höhe und seufzt schwer. Pubertät, ja? Herr je. „Oh deartháir (Brüderchen)! Können wir Cocopuffs kaufen? Bitte, bitte, bitte?"

Man könnte glatt meinen, zuhause gäbe es kein Schokoladenpuffreismüsli!

Aber leider halte ich nicht viel davon. Sie ist elf, sie soll vernünftig essen, sonst bleibt sie immer so eine halbe Portion.

„Und Honeyrings? BITTEEEEE Liam!", Maggie reißt ihre grünen Augen weit auf.

Super, jetzt hat Siobhan nicht nur meinen Hund, sondern auch meine kleine Schwester binnen weniger Tage verzogen. Wenn ich diese Frau nicht so lieben würde!

Muss an das denken, was Pa mir heute Morgen gesagt hat. Und kann es nicht finden.

_„__Dea-lá, a athair.", mein Vater legt viel Wert auf unsere Sprache. Während wir Kinder oft nur Kosenamen oder Worte wie „Mutter" und „Vater" in Gälisch nutzen, hielt er uns ganze Standpauken in der Muttersprache seines Heimatlandes._

_„__Mo mhac (mein Sohn)! Wie geht es dir? Das Mädchen scheint dich auf Trapp zu halten!", mein Vater lacht dröhnend. „Du hast schon seit einem Monat nicht mehr angerufen."_

_Ich muss kurz überlegen, wen er meint, aber er kann nur Siobhan meinen. Und es ist nicht wahr, wir haben vor drei Wochen telefoniert. Ich werde ihn nicht darauf hinweisen, dass Telefone in zwei Richtungen funktionieren. _

_Nachdem wir uns über all die Nichtigen Belange ausgetauscht haben, komme ich gar nicht dazu, Maggie zu erwähnen._

_„__Wann kommt ihr zwei Mal eure Heimat besuchen, Junge? Ich werde auch nicht jünger und es bricht mir das Herz, dass ich sie noch nicht kennen gelernt habe. Du versteckst das Mädchen vor mir!", so ein Unsinn. Er ist erst 64 und er wird uns alle überleben. _

_„__Dafür hast du mir doch deine Spionin auf den Hals gehetzt."_

_„__Bitte?"_

_„__Sie ist keine 1,40m groß und hat Sommersprossen."_

_„__Maggie ist schon bei dir?"_

_„__Ja.", ich werde ihm nicht alles erzählen. Der arme Mann bekommt einen Herzinfarkt, wenn ich ihm sage, dass seine elfjährige Tochter Tagelang mit einer 17jährigen alleine war. _

_Schildere die Situation, während Pa am anderen Ende brummt oder verächtlich schnaubt. Wir beide sind überrascht, wie windig unsere kleine Maggie sein kann._

_„__Weißt du, Junge. Manchmal glaube ich, das Kind ist nicht glücklich. Sie klagt nie, aber dieser traurige Zug in ihren Augen… Wie geht es ihr?"_

_Denke an das Mädchen, dass alle viere von sich auf der Couch liegt und vor sich hin schläft. Traurigkeit konnte ich bisher nicht in ihr feststellen. Sie erinnert mich eher an das Duracell- Kaninchen oder an Sios Freundin Alice. _

_Aber was soll ich dazu sagen? Diese Feststellung allein wird meinen Vater viel gekostet haben. Er ist niemand, der über Gefühle spricht, weder seine, noch die der anderen. Und wenn selbst er bemerkt, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt, dann scheint es nur zu deutlich zu sein. Frage mich, was es sein könnte, dass Maggie nicht so froh ist, wie sie sein sollte. _

_„__Sie schläft immer noch. Warte eben."_

_Maggie reibt sich verschlafen die Augen, bevor sie lieblich ein „Dia duit óg Papa (Hallo liebster Papa)" ins Telefon säuselt. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass sie ihn in diesem Moment um ihren kleinen Finger hat. _

_Mein kleines ausgebufftes Schlitzohr._

Ich mag diese Abende in unserem Freundeskreis. Hier fällt es nicht auf, dass Siobhan so viel jünger ist, hier nimmt keiner daran Anstoß. Ich bin von zeit zu Zeit immer noch erstaunt, wie leicht es alle hingenommen haben. Ich hätte mir den Mann gegriffen, der etwas mit einem so jungen Mädchen anfängt. Eleazar glaubt, es sei die Kraft des positiven Denkens, die Siobhan beherrsche. Niemand stellt sie dabei in Frage. Ich glaube so einen Quatsch zwar nicht, aber damit könnte er recht haben.

Maggie schneidet fleißig Gemüse und summt. Sie ist ganz versessen darauf, mitzuhelfen, bevor die anderen kommen. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht.  
„So war sie auch an ihrem ersten Tag.", flüstert Siobhan.

„Gehe ich euch eigentlich auf die Nerven?", Maggies Singsangstimme.

Siobhan und ich sehen uns verdutzt an.

„Nein?!"

„Ist das eine Frage oder eine Feststellung?", kontert meine kleine Schwester und deutet mit dem Küchenmesser in unsere Richtung.

„Was habe ich dir zu Messern…"

„Ja ich weiß, aber ich renne ja nicht mit dem Messer herum!", mein kleiner Trotzkopf. Na herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mr. Gallagher, jetzt hast du davon gleich zwei.

„Und, was nun?", macht Maggie weiter im Text.

„Natürlich nicht.", antwortet Siobhan.

„Auch nicht, dass ihr… ihr könnt ja nicht…"

Siobhan wird ganz blass und ich wünsche mir, dass meine kleine Schwester jetzt nicht auf das hinaus will, was ich befürchte.

„Ich will eben nicht, dass ihr euch streitet. Wegen mir. Weil ihr nicht… Nicht das machen könnt, was ihr wollt."

Wenn ich selbst nicht so geschockt wäre, könnte ich Siobhans knallrote Ohren wenigstens angemessen honorieren. Wo hat Maggie das bloß her?

„Wir sind eine Familie. Da nimmt man auf einander Rücksicht.", erkläre ich, versuche von diesem prekären Thema abzulenken.

„Okay.", Stille, Siobhan beginnt zu lachen und Maggie grient.

Einige Sekunden passiert gar nichts. Doch dann setzt Maggie wieder an. „Wenn ich also ein Auslandsjahr hier in Amerika machen würde, dann könnte ich bei euch wohnen?"

Wenn sie in fünf, sechs Jahren ihr Austauschjahr hier verbringen möchte, finden wir sicherlich einen Weg. Diesmal, ordentlich und ohne geheime Aktionen.

Siobhan und ich nicken in Uniso.

„Super, wann sagen wir Mam und Dad, dass ich hier bleibe?"

WAS?! Siobhan sieht mich mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Wenigstens ist sie diesmal nicht eingeweiht gewesen.

Die Türklingel unterbricht meinen Gedanken, als Maggie an mir vorbei zur Tür huscht.

Das hat sie doch nicht wirklich gesagt, oder?

##

**aufmüppfige kleine Schwestern sind auch nicht besser, als vorwitzige Siobhans ;)**


	8. Das Problem mit Maggie

**_Und weiter geht's! Maggie hat einen Masterplan und sucht sich Verbündete und Siobhan erinnert sich an die erste Begegnung iher Mutter mit Liam. Und die Bestellung, die Molly O'Toole für die Zukunft gemacht hat. _**

**_viel SPaß_**

**_##_**

**_8. Das Problem mit Maggie_**

**_Siobhan_**

Jasper und Esme kommen gemeinsam durch die Tür. Obwohl Esme inzwischen eine eigene Wohnung hat, verbringen sie noch viel Zeit miteinander. Hinter ihnen kommt Garrett aus der oberen Etage angesegelt und Maggie lächelt fröhlich und winkt sie durch.

Jasper und Esme sind kurz irritiert, immerhin habe ich über Maggies Anwesenheit kein Wort verloren und seitdem Liam wieder da ist, haben wir nur kurz gesprochen, um unser Treffen zu vereinbaren.

Mein texanischer Freund bestellt mir Grüße von seinem Cousin und meinem Freund Carlisle.

„Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, worüber Mrs. Newton gesprochen hat!", lacht Esme, als wir ihr Maggie vorstellen.

Unsere kleine Maggie, die anscheinend wirklich einen Masterplan ausgeheckt hat. Hier bleiben! So einfach ist das nicht, nicht auf die Dauer zumindest! Das Mädchen ist genauso irre, wie der große Bruder. Der kleine Rotschopf hat genau den richtigen Zeitpunkt abgepasst um ihre Bombe platzen zu lassen, nun werden wir dieses Gespräch erst morgen fortführen können.

Esme beglückwünscht Liam zu seiner süßen Tochter, Maggie gluckst.

„Mrs. Newton hat euch beim einkaufen gesehen.", erklärt Esme. „Mir hat sie hinter her brandaktuell berichtet, was für ein süßes Mädel dein Kind doch ist. Und das sie ja gar nicht wusste, dass du Frau und Kinder hast."

Die kleine Klatschbase. Ihr Sohn geht mit mir zur Schule.

Aber Liams Gesichtsausdruck ist wirklich grandios.

Anhand der Fotos, die Liam und Maggie mir von ihrem Vater gezeigt haben, kann ich mir gut vorstellen, dass Padraig Gallagher ebenso attraktiv gewesen ist, wie sein Sohn heute. Er hat noch immer dieselben, wachen grünen Augen. Und die zwei Geschwister können ihre Ähnlichkeit nicht verleugnen.

Ich freue mich, als Familie Delos vollzählig antritt, damit hat Maggie jemanden in ihrem Alter, sollten unsere Gespräche sie langweilen.

Wie ich es mir erhofft habe, scheinen sich Tia und Maggie gut zu verstehen und stecken immer wieder die Köpfe zusammen.

Vladimir und sein Lebensgefährte Stefan stoßen später auch noch zu unserer Runde und ich bin ein wenig überrascht, weil ich das so gar nicht auf dem Schirm hatte.

Esme flüstert mir zu, dass Stefan und Vlad schon Äonen zusammen sind. Wenn also mal jemand Tipps für feste Bindungen benötigen würde, könnten wir uns an die beiden wenden.

Ich bin immer noch baff.

Maggie fragt die beiden genauso aus, wie die anderen Freunde. Wie alt sie sind, was sie beruflich machen, woher sie sich kennen und ob es etwas gibt, was sie unbedingt über ihren großen Bruder wissen müsse. Es ist süß mit an zu sehen, wie stolz, aber auch wie unnatürlich häufig Maggie die Bezeichnung „Mein großer Bruder" verwendet. Liam beobachtet ihre Show argwöhnisch.

„Okay, jetzt erklär mir das mal, wo kommt das Mädchen denn so plötzlich her? Vom Himmel gefallen ist sie doch sicherlich nicht?", Esme.

Carmen und sie haben mich ins Kreuzverhör genommen.

Schildere, wie Maggie nach Seattle gereist ist, auch wenn ich einige Details auslasse. Ich hatte genügend Diskussion und bin mir sicher, dass die zwei Frauen Liams Partei ergreifen würden. An sich, streite ich nicht gern. Ich finde es grundsätzlich besser, eine andere Lösung zu finden.

„Sie fragt Tia nach ihrer Schule aus.", das hatte ich noch gar nicht mitbekommen. Carmen nickt. „Die beiden haben seit Minuten kein anderes Thema."

„Maggie besucht eine Privatschule zu hause. Vielleicht diskutieren die beiden, wessen Schuluniform besser ist?", auch wenn ich selbst das nicht glaube.

„Ich habe übrigens gehört, dass Maggie schon eine Woche hier herumlungert. Und ich habe ebenso lange nur sehr wenig von dir gehört. Alice sagte, du warst krank oder so was.", Esme verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und lächelt herausfordernd. Oder so was trifft es wohl.

Das heißt also, irgendjemand hat geplappert. Wenn ich wüsste, wann sie das gehört hat? Garrett und Liam sind die einzigen, die Bescheid wussten.

Alice wusste nur, dass ich… Ich habe Alice gesagt, dass ich was Familiäres zu klären gehabt hätte. Um Rückschlüsse zu ziehen, hätte sie wissen müssen, dass Liam eine kleine Schwester hat. Aber so gut kennen sich die beiden gar nicht.

Garrett ist nur seinem besten Freund gegenüber eine Tratschliesel und umgekehrt.

Eleazar hatte bis heute Abend keine Ahnung, es sei denn, Liam hat mit ihm gesprochen.

Wer verdammt, könnte es gewesen sein?

#

Wie sich am Ende des Abends herausstellt, hat Maggie begonnen, Allianzen zu bilden. Auch wenn sie es anders nennt. Tia zwar zwei Jahre älter, als meine Schwägerin in spe, aber die beiden planen gemeinsame Unternehmungen, die außerhalb der nächsten Woche liegen.

Lasse mich in Liams Umarmung fallen und frage mich, ob das nun die ganze Woche so sein wird. Maggie im Schlummerland und wir beide in der Küche, weil wir noch nicht müde sind und alles andere ausfällt, bis Maggie nicht mehr neben an ist.

Da Maggie zumindest vorhat, ab sofort öfter zu Besuch zu kommen, müssen wir uns Gedanken machen, ob wir meinen Umzug hierher nicht ausfallen lassen und direkt in eine größere Wohnung ziehen.

„Glaubst du, Mag hat es ernst gemeint? Dass sie hier bleiben will?", frage mich, was ein Kind dazu bewegt. Auch wenn ich Pad nicht kenne, scheint er ein liebender Mann zu sein.

„Sie ist elf! So leid wie es mir tut, ist es nicht ausschlaggebend, was sie sich vorstellt. Wir sind uns doch einig, dass sie nicht einfach hier bleibt.", Liam macht ein nachdenkliches Gesicht.

Nicke. So einfach ist das nicht. Außerdem sind zwei Wochen was ganz anderes, als ein Jahr. Sollte sie bei uns einziehen, und ich sage nicht wann, dann brauchen wir definitiv mehr Platz. Vor allem, weil meine Wohnung schlag mein Geburtstag gekündigt ist. Und ich halte es nicht aus, nur neben meinem Mann im Bett zu liegen. Ich bezweifele auch, dass er das durchhalten würde.

„Was machen wir?", blicke Liam an. Ich kann fast sehen, wie seine Gedanken um Maggies Worte gleiten und versuchen, eine Lösung ausfindig zu machen.

„Ich werde morgen erstmal wieder mit Pa telefonieren. Maggie wird nach den Ferien zu erstmal zurück aufs Internat gehen. Aber, ich dachte wir könnten bis Boston mitfliegen, da hat sie Aufenthalt und muss umsteigen.", kurz schweigt mein Krieger. „Wir könnten, wenn wir Lust haben, meinen Onkel besuchen."

Vielleicht könnten wir sogar noch zu meiner Mam? Der Flug von Boston nach New York dauert nicht allzu lang und Montag haben wir keinen Unterricht, weil Konferenzen sind.

„Und dann?", ich weiß, ich überhole mich gerade selbst. Viel weiter können wir beide hier sowieso nicht planen. Maggie fällt sobald sie im Flieger nachhause sitzt nicht mehr in unsere Verantwortung.

Liams Lippen sind zu einer schmalen Linie verzogen. „Ich weiß nicht."

Küsse ihn auf die Wange, nehme sein Gesicht in beide Hände. Ich kann den Jungen sehen, der er mal gewesen ist. Es macht ihm Sorgen, dass sein Vater annimmt, dass Maggie traurig ist. Liam würde eine ganze Menge dafür tun, dass die Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuten auch glücklich sind. Ich weiß, dass er sich seid Maggies Aussage hier bleiben zu wollen darüber Gedanken macht, ob es einen Mittelweg gibt.

Wir sind beide gespannt, was Maggie morgen dazu erzählen wird. Irgendwas wird sie sich ja dabei gedacht haben.

Ich hoffe, dass sich alles in Wohlgefallen auflöst.

**_Liam_**

Siobhan zieht Maggies Decke zu Recht, die das Mädchen zur Seite geworfen hat und streichelt Rea bevor sie ins Schlafzimmer schlüpft.

Meine wilde Blume scheint sich wohl dabei zu fühlen, sich um die beiden zu kümmern.

Blicke meine kleine Schwester an, die aussieht, wie ein Engel. Ihre Locken ringeln sich um ihr zierliches Gesicht, sie lächelt.

Frage mich, was in ihrem Kopf vorgehen mag, dass sie ihr Zuhause verlassen möchte. Jetzt. Wir sind alle weggegangen, ja, aber erst, als wir alt genug waren diese Entscheidung allein zu treffen.

Frage mich auch, warum sie sich ausgerechnet Seattle ausgesucht hat. Deirdre wohnt in Dublin, Orla zwar auch einige Kilometer entfernt in Ribe in Dänemark, aber immer noch näher.

Muss unweigerlich über meine großen Schwestern nachdenken.

Orla, die sich bei Deirdre und mir entschuldigt hat, dass sie weggeht und dann jahrelang eine Tour über Brüssel, Sevilla, Paris und Hamburg gemacht hat, bis sie schlussendlich in Dänemark gelandet ist. Ich glaube, Orla war diejenige von uns Kindern, die wusste, dass es mit Mom zu ende geht. Ich glaube auch, dass Ma wollte, dass sie auf uns aufpasst, wenn sie nicht mehr ist. Aber kurz nach ihrem Tod ist Orla geflüchtet. Ich kann sie verstehen. Wir haben sechs Monate bei einer unserer Tanten und deren Familie gewohnt, bis Dad sich wieder gefangen hatte.

Deirdre ist nach dem Studium in Galway und zwei Auslandsemestern nach Dublin gezogen. Sie will nicht soweit weg von Dad sein, sollte ihm mal was passieren, sagt sie. Deirdre hat früher schon am liebsten Familie gespielt und jeden Streit geschlichtet. Sie war im Vergleich zu Orla immer eher die Schüchterne, Zurückhaltende, Ängstlichere. Mein ältester Neffe ist neun.

Und nun, meine kleine Maggie. Von Dungarvan direkt nach Seattle. Da scheint sie ja nach Orla zu kommen.

Rea stößt mich mit der Schnauze an, blicke meinen Hund an, der brav neben mir sitzt. Wieder stößt er mich an, bis ich Richtung Schlafzimmertür sehe. Siobhan grinst mich an.

„Kommst du heute noch?", lächelt sie.

Es ist schon unfassbar. Erst bringt dieses starrsinnige 16jährige Mädchen mein Leben, in das ich mich gut eingelebt hatte, völlig durcheinander und nachdem sich alle Teile wieder zusammenfügen, wirbelt es eine Elfjährige völlig durcheinander.

Was mach ich bei den Frauen in meinem Leben nur verkehrt?

Meine süße kleine Maggie. Was hast du nur angestellt?

Überbrücke die Distanz zu Siobhan und küsse sie aufrichtig. Auch wenn sie die Situation nicht richtig angegangen ist, bin ich froh, dass sie und meine Schwester so gut miteinander auskommen. Ich kann sogar damit leben, dass sie sich wahrscheinlich des Öfteren gegen mich verschwören werden.

#

**_Siobhan_**

Es ist immer wieder erstaunlich, wie ähnlich sich Maggie und Liam sind. Vielleicht kopiert sie seine Art auch nur, aber es ist trotzdem witzig.

Ich kann verstehen, warum Mrs. Newton gedacht hat, dass die beiden Vater und Tochter sind.

Am Frühstückstisch sitzen sie sich gegenüber. Es herrscht Stille. Maggie beißt in ihr Marmeladenbrötchen und lässt ihren großen Bruder nicht aus den Augen. Ihr großer Bruder wartet ab, ob sie von allein auf gestern Abend zu sprechen kommt.

Maggie sieht angestrengt auf die Wanduhr.

„Hast du Pa schon angerufen?", zirpend.

Liam setzt seine Tasse ab und blickt sie an. „Nein."

„Wann machen wir das?"

Liam schnalzt verächtlich mit der Zunge, lehnt sich zurück.

„Deirfiúr (Schwesterchen), wieso möchtest du denn hier bleiben?", Maggie rollt mit den Augen, um zu unterstreichen, dass das doch alles ganz klar ist.

„Weil es hier schön ist?!"

„Das konntest du doch gar nicht wissen. Ist es zuhause nicht schön?"

„Sag du es mir. Ihr seid doch alle weggegangen. Scheint nicht so toll zu sein."

Zuhause ist es wunderschön. Die Leute, die Luft. Alles. Es hat alles etwas Märchenhaftes. Uns Iren wird gern nachgesagt, wir seien sehr dramatisch. Theatralisch. Ein bisschen verrückt, weil wir uns nicht ganz sicher sind, ob es Kobolde und Feen vielleicht doch gibt.

Und an jedem Stein unserer Ruinen und Denkmäler kann man Geschichte flüstern hören.

„Maggie. Was ist los? Ist irgendetwas passiert? Hast du dich mit deiner Mam gestritten?"

„Nee, wir streiten nicht. Wir sehen uns doch nur am Wochenende."

Liam seufzt. Ich würde gern etwas sagen, aber alles was ich dazu beitragen könnte, ist noch nicht ganz ausgereift. Und ich werde nicht wieder Liams Ärger heraufbeschwören. Maggie ist jünger als wir, sie versteht die Dinge zwischen den Zeilen nicht, wenn ich vage Andeutungen mache und Gedanken äußere, die nur dazu da sind, darüber nachzudenken und nicht beinhaltet, dass wir sie umsetzen.

„Du kannst nicht einfach hier bleiben. Das geht zum einen rechtlich nicht, zum anderen, werde ich nicht meine Schwester aufnehmen, weil ihr gerade danach ist."

„Hast du nicht gesagt, bei Familie ist das so? Man hilft sich IMMER!?", Maggies Augen blitzen.

„Und Familie kümmert sich. Richtig, deswegen werde ich mich darum kümmern, dass Dad sich deine Gedanken anhört und dass er und Maddy eine entsprechende Entscheidung treffen können.", Liam wirkt ruhig und gesammelt. Aber ich kann diese eine Falte auf seiner Stirn sehen, die er immer hat, wenn er mit seiner vernünftigen Seite ringt.

„SIOBHAN!"; jammert Maggie. „Hilf mir?!"

„Es gibt so viele Dinge zu klären und zu besprechen."; beginne ich. „Hast du deinen Vater überhaupt schon mal darauf angesprochen, dass du die Schule wechseln möchtest?", Maggie hat mir erzählt, dass sie es auf dem Internat langweilig findet. Es ist eine reine Mädchenschule. Ich habe gedacht, die gibt es schon gar nicht mehr.

„Ich habe mich schon über unterschiedliche Schulen schlau gemacht. Und Tias Schule wird hoch gelobt."

„Das war keine Antwort auf meine Frage."

„Daddy würde doch gar nicht auf mich hören! LIAM; bitte! Wenn du ihm sagst, dass ich hier bleibe, wird er bestimmt auf dich hören!"

„Tz. Kleines, so geht das nicht. Außerdem kriegt Pa einen Herzinfarkt, wenn du ihn vor vollendete Tatsachen stellst. Und böse wird er auch werden.", erklärt Liam.

„Siobhan und ich haben gestern Abend noch darüber gesprochen.", fährt er fort. Das stimmt. Ich vermute ja auch, damit ich mich nicht Hals über Kopf auf Maggies Seite schlage. Aber ich kann verstehen, dass sie bei ihrem Bruder sein möchte. Ich will ja auch bei ihm sein.

Maggie neigt sich näher über den Tisch, die Hände unter ihren Beinen, wippend. In ihrem Gesicht kann man Triumph sehen. Sie glaubt, dass sie schon gewonnen hat.

Ich fühle mich ein bisschen schlecht. Als würde ich ihr in den Rücken fallen. Aber es ist das Richtige.

„Wir werden Samstag alle drei zu Onkel Steve fliegen. Von da geht dein Flieger nach hause."

„DAS IST NICHT FAIR!", schreit Maggie und springt auf.

„Setz dich, ich bin noch nicht fertig.", weist Liam sie an. Maggie verschränkt bockig die Arme vor der Brust, bleibt stehen. Liam massiert sich den Nasenrücken. Ihre Temperamente liegen nah beieinander.

„Du wirst nachhause fliegen. Du kannst mit Pa darüber sprechen, dass du gerne ein Auslandjahr machen würdest oder du kannst es lassen. Wenn es dir wirklich ernst ist, werden Siobhan und ich in ihren Ferien mit Dad darüber beraten."

Ob es für Liam auch so seltsam klingt? Es ist blöd, dass wir immer auf meine Ferien achten müssen. Dann sind zuhause in Irland nämlich keine Ferien.

Auf dem College wird das anders sein. Da entscheide ich.

Außerdem hatten wir sowieso vor, unsere Heimat zu besuchen. Meine Mam will dann auch rüber fliegen. Ich glaube, nicht nur um unsere Familie wieder zu sehen, sondern auch, weil sie neugierig ist. Ich werde meinen zukünftigen Schwiegervater kennen lernen und meine Mam fordert dasselbe.

„DAS IST BLÖD! Ich habe schon von vier Schulen Anmeldungsformulare angefordert. Sucht euch bloß noch eine aus!", quengelt Maggie.

Was sagt man darauf? Blicke Liam an, dessen Miene unleserlich ist.

„Nein."

„LIAM DU BIST SO GEMEIN! ARHH!"

Maggie stürzt aus der Küche und knallt die Türen.

Rechne eigentlich damit, dass Liam ihr nachruft, dass in seinem Haus keine Türen geknallt werden, aber es bleibt aus. Kann mir Maggie vorstellen, wie sie bockend auf der Couch sitzt und vor sich hinschäumt.

„Was machen wir eigentlich, wenn Pad zustimmt, dass sie nächstes Jahr oder so ein Auslandsjahr macht?", blicke Liam fragend an.

„Dann werden wir ihm und ihr helfen ein geeignetes Land, eine geeignete Schule und entsprechenden Wohnraum zu finden."

„Ist eng hier.", stelle ich fest.

Liam sieht mich an und schmunzelt plötzlich.

„Was hast du?", ich will wissen, was diese Gemütsveränderung auslöst.

„Hast du also schon beschlossen, dass sie hierher kommen wird? Lohnt es sich überhaupt noch mit meinem Pa zu sprechen?"

„Ich… Also, ich wollte nur sagen, dass wir in dieser Wohnung zu wenig Platz haben um jemanden ein ganzes Jahr zu beherbergen. Das ist ja auch für die andere Person nicht toll, dass sie immer auf der Couch schlafen muss, und alle durchs Wohnzimmer durch trampeln.", verdammt, ich habe bestimmt schon wieder ganz rote Ohren.

Liam lacht leise, als er anfängt den Tisch abzuräumen. Rutsche von meinem Stuhl um ihm zu helfen.

„Lach mich nicht aus!", warne ich lächelnd.

„Und außerdem halte ich es bestimmt nicht ein Jahr aus, im Bett ganz still zu sein!", imitiert er mich leise und feixt. Oh Freundchen!

„Maggie hat schon ganz recht. DU bist gemein!", strecke ihm die Zunge raus.

Liam zieht mich lachend in seine Arme. „Aber du hast doch Recht. Es wäre unerträglich.", und drückt seine Lippen auf meine. Wenigstens sind wir einer Meinung. Seufz.

Ich habe mein Möglichstes getan, um Liam milde zu stimmen, als er Maggie ihren Teller mit dem halben Marmeladenbrötchen ins Wohnzimmer nachträgt.

„Möchtest du das noch essen?", wie scheinheilig er sein kann.

Maggie grummelt irgendwas. Liam zuckt mit den Schultern und beißt von ihrem Frühstück ab.

„HEY! Das ist meins!", Maggie springt an ihrem Bruder empor, der ihr Brot nur weiter in die Höhe hält. Manchmal merkt man ihnen ihren Altersunterschied gar nicht an.

Beobachte die beiden Geschwister, die sich aufs Sofa setzen, um noch einmal über Maggies Masterplan zu sprechen.

„Komm Rea, wir gehen spazieren.", aber der sture irische Hund ist genauso dickköpfig wie sein Herr und bewegt sich nicht.

Ich muss ihm unbedingt abgewöhnen, dass Liam seine erste Priorität ist, wenn er wach ist.

Ein leises „Geh mit" von Liam, eine Handbewegung in meine Richtung und Reagan kommt brav zu mir getrabt.

Ich werde meinen Schwiegervater kennen lernen. In absehbarer Zeit.

Schon im Hausflur rufe ich meine Mam an, um ihr zu sagen, dass wir demnächst schon in die Heimat reisen werden.

Unweigerlich muss ich an Liams und Mams erstes Aufeinandertreffen denken. Damals, einige Wochen nach meiner Verhandlung wegen Sancar.

**Rückblende**

_Ich vermisse meine Mam. Aber zum Glück ist sie in der Lage, neue Medien zu nutzen. Neben dem Telefon. Das muss sie auch, behauptet sie, sonst würden wir uns nie hören. Ich gehöre nicht zu den Menschen, die neue Medien super spannend finden. Sie sind halt da und das ist gut so. Mich interessiert mehr, wie etwas funktioniert. Ich finde es wichtiger zu wissen, wie man einen Reifen wechselt, als die neueste Technikspielerei zu besitzen. Es entzieht sich mir, warum das neue Handy und der neue noch größere Fernseher so viel besser sein soll, als das sechs Monate ältere Modell. _

_So ist meine Mam unter anderem wesentlich aktiver in den sozialen Netzwerken unterwegs, als ich. Und Skype habe ich nur widerwillig angenommen, aber es war eine von Mams Bedingungen, um mich nach Seattle gehen zu lassen. Dass ich auf ihre Emails binnen zwei Tage zu antworten habe, innerhalb von vier Stunden einen von ihr eingegangenen verpassten Anruf zu beantworten habe, weitere. _

_Sie sagt, sie sei kurz davor, demnächst Liam anzurufen, wenn sie mit mir sprechen will. _

_Nun hat sie beschlossen, dass es endlich an der Zeit ist, ihn kennen zu lernen. Dabei ist mein Besuch in New York erst ein paar Wochen her. Und als ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe, war noch gar nicht klar, wo Liam und ich nun stehen. Zumindest ihm war das nicht klar._

_Ich will nicht mit ihm nach New York, wo meine ganze Familie über uns herfallen könnte. Manchmal kann Verwandtschaft blöde Fragen stellen und unpassende Anekdoten erzählen. Außerdem würde meine Mam oder Tanten es garantiert bewerkstelligen, Familie aus Irland zu holen, nur damit noch mehr peinliche Geschichten ausgetauscht werden können. _

_Und was wäre, wenn sie uns, Liam und mich, nicht verstehen würden? Wenn sie mit dem Altersunterschied nicht zu Recht kämen? Nicht, dass es sie etwas anginge, aber immerhin wären wir mit ihnen auf begrenztem Raum zusammen. _

_Daher wird meine Mam uns besuchen kommen, mich. _

_Santiago stößt mich von der Seite an, weil ich unlängst aufgehört habe, mir Notizen zu machen._

_„__Alles okay?", fragt er leise. _

_Lächele meinen Kumpel an und nicke, bevor ich mir seine Unterlagen stibitze, um sie abzuschreiben. _

_Meine Mam kommt in den Ferien. Das ist bald. Eigentlich habe ich mir vorgenommen, meine freien Vormittage überwiegend mit Liam zu verbringen, bis er ins Gallagher's muss. Und selbst dort hatte ich meine Zeit geplant. Und Treffen mit Alice, Esme und Carmen. Und ich wollte Carlisle besuchen, Jasper hat mir angeboten mich mitzunehmen._

_Ich bin aufgeregt, meine Mam wird meinen Mann kennen lernen. Frage mich, ob ich mir mehr Gedanken darüber mache, wie Liam. Ich konnte ihm noch nicht sagen, dass sie herkommt, weil wir eben erst vor der Vorlesung mit einander telefoniert haben._

_Ob Liam das Treffen mit seiner Schwiegermutter in Spe, auch wenn ihm jener Punkt womöglich noch nicht bewusst ist, locker wegsteckt, weil er es schon mehrfach durch exerziert hat? Denke an meine älteren Cousinen und Cousins, die ab einem gewissen Punkt ihre aktuellen Partner nicht mehr sofort vor die Familie zerren. Vielleicht ist Liam auch aus der Übung? Ich wünsche mir ja schon ein bisschen, dass er in der jüngeren Zeit niemandes Eltern kennen gelernt oder Padraig von Frauen erzählt hat. Schon allein, weil es bedeutet, dass ihm keine wichtig genug dazu war. _

_#_

_Reagan sieht uns aufmerksam an, als wir aus dem Auto aussteigen. Ich bin aufgeregt. Liam lächelt mich an und nimmt meine Hand. Es beruhigt mich, dass er da ist. Aber was ist, wenn meine Mam ihn doch nicht mag? Sie sagt zwar, dass sie ihn nett findet, aber sie kennen sich doch noch gar nicht. _

_Mam sagt aber auch, dass man mir anmerke, dass ich ein verliebter Teenie sei. Was an sich ja schon eine Beleidigung wäre, wenn sie es nicht gut meinen würde._

_Und ja, möglicher Weise habe ich Angst, dass sich die beiden am Ende so gut verstehen, dass sie sich gegen mich verbünden. _

_Der Teil meiner Familie, der online unterwegs ist, wünscht Ma und mir viel Spaß. Meine Mam hat es sich natürlich nicht nehmen lassen, auf Facebook zu verlautbaren, das sie unterwegs ist. Dir und 137Leuten gefällt das. 170Kommentare, alle ohne großen Gehalt. Natürlich freue ich mich meine Mutter zu sehen. Vor allem, weil wir endlich Sancar außen vor lassen können. Er ist zwar in Berufung gegangen, aber die Chancen stehen nicht gut für ihn._

_Und dann taucht meine Mam aus der Menge auf. Sie lächelt und Liam erkennt sofort, dass ich das von ihr geerbt habe. _

_Tante Shannan hat erzählt, dass sie mitkommen wollte, aber meine Mutter habe es rigoros verboten. _

_Falle meiner Mutter um den Hals, und drücke sie an mich. _

_„__Mein geliebtes Kind", flüstert sie._

_„__Mama.", meine Mam drückt mich fester an sich. Ich habe in der Nacht, als ich auf Sancar losgegangen bin, aufgehört die Koseform „Mama" zu nutzen. Ich habe es einfach nicht mehr über die Lippen gebracht. Anfangs, weil ich ihr nicht mal ins Gesicht sehen konnte, ohne mich zu schämen und als ich dann hier war, war es mir peinlich, jemals ihre Liebe in Frage gestellt zu haben. _

_Meine Mam streicht mir Haare aus dem Gesicht und umfasst es mütterlich, sieht mir genau ins Gesicht und ich kann nicht aufhören zu lächeln._

_„__Du leuchtest, Kind.", so was hat sie auch schon in New York gesagt, als ich bereits in Liam verliebt gewesen bin. Kichere, wende mich zu Liam um, der lächelnd hinter uns steht._

_„__Mama, das ist Liam. Liam, meine Mama." _

_Dabei wissen sie unlängst, wer vor ihnen steht._

_„__Molly, schön Sie endlich persönlich kennen zu lernen."_

_„__Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite.", meine Mam mustert meinen Freund aufmerksam, bevor sie ihn zur Begrüßung umarmt. So witzig, weil sie doch schon viel kleiner ist, als ich. _

_„__Und das ist Reagan."_

_„__Du bist also der kleine König.", stellt sie fest, während sie dem Ungetüm den Kopf streichelt. Rea wedelt aufgeregt mit dem Schwanz und schnuppert. _

_Liam nimmt selbstverständlich Mams Gepäck. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ein Gespräch in Gang bringen soll. Es ist anders als damals mit 14. Unsere Familien kennen sich. _

_Doch meine Mom nimmt mir die Entscheidung ab._

_„__Zu allererst, möchte ich vorschlagen, dass wir uns ab sofort duzen, Liam?"_

_„__Sehr gern Molly.", Liams Stimme ist diplomatisch. Fließend. Selbst meine Mam drosselt ihren verwischten Akzent. _

_„__Nun, erzähl mir mal deine Variante der Geschichte, wie ihr zusammen gefunden habt."_

_„__Glaubst du mir nicht?!", protestiere ich._

_Liam grinst meine Mam an, als wir zu seinem Auto gehen._

_„__Molly, ich hatte gar keine Chance."_

_„__Das kenn ich.", sagt's und hakt sich bei Liam unter. _

_Ich habe Liam vorgewarnt. Meine Mam wird ihn sicher noch ins Kreuzverhör nehmen, doch anfangs wird sie auf Kumpel machen. Sehen, was er preisgibt. Aber er ist gut mit Menschen. _

_Bin ein bisschen angefressen, als meine Ma vorn einsteigt um sich die Geschichte weiter anzuhören. Ich finde ja, er verdreht die Fakten. _

_So sieht es aus, als habe ich ihm meinen Willen aufgezwungen. Dabei ist das gar nicht wahr. Ich musste ihn nicht groß überzeugen, dass er mit mir ins Bett geht._

_„__Wir sind auf dem Weg in deine Wohnung?", wendet sich meine Mutter mir zu. Meine Wohnung, die sie noch nicht gesehen hat und in der ich schon seit Wochen nicht mehr übernachte, für die sie aber noch immer Miete zahlt. _

_Meine Mam wird sagen, dass es zu schnell zu intensiv sei. Liam ganz andere Sachen wolle als ich. Familie, Kinder, Ruhe. Aber das stimmt so nicht. Wir blicken in dieselbe Richtung. _

_„__Ja. Dann kannst du deine Sachen abstellen und dich ausruhen.", meine Mutter sieht mich an, als hätte ich ihr gesagt, dass sie graue Haare hat. Das würde sie niemals zugeben. _

_„__Ich muss mich nicht ausruhen, Cailín(Mädchen).", wendet sich wieder Liam zu, dem ich genau anmerke, dass er sich ein Lachen verkneift. „Aber ich habe Hunger. Hat das Gallagher's denn schon geöffnet?"_

_Liam und ich sehen sie kurz überrascht an. _

_„__Willst du nicht erst nachhause?", bitte Mam, sag ja!_

_„__Nein.", meine Mutter blickt mich an. Sie will herausfinden, wie Liams Kollegen von ihm denken, wie sie miteinander umgehen. Dabei hat er sich extra frei genommen. „Ich möchte gern sehen, was der Mann, den meine Tochter in ihr Leben gezerrt hat, tut, um sein täglich Brot zu verdienen."_

_Das hat sie schön gesagt. Liam grinst und schüttelt den Kopf, als er abbiegt um zum Gallagher's zu gelangen. _

_„__Mama, aber du weißt, dass du dich bitte mit der Inquisition zurück halten musst."_

_„__Du glaubst als, ich wüsste nicht, dass Liam sich strafbar macht, wenn er mit dir zusammen ist?"_

_Bilde mir ein, einen warnenden Unterton in ihrer Stimme zu hören. Meine Mam würde doch nicht…_

_„__Dass er bereit ist, dieses Risiko für dich einzugehen, sagt eine Menge über euch beide aus, findest du nicht, little One?"_

_Mit einem Mal bin ich froh, dass wir heute Nacht alleine sind. Dann werde ich sie mit viel Wein für sie ins Kreuzverhör nehmen und mir erklären lassen, was sie damit gemeint hat. _

_Da es mitten in der Woche ist, wird hier keiner unserer Freunde anzutreffen sein. Obwohl, Jasper und Pete könnten hier sein. Charlotte ist eine Woche mit ihrer Mutter im Wellnessurlaub. _

_Und wenn Jasper da ist, könnte auch irgendwann Esme dazukommen._

_Blicke auf meine Uhr. Nein, zu früh für alle drei. Es ist erst 17 Uhr. _

_Als wir durch die Tür kommen, setzt Aiden gerade zu einem Spruch an, als Liam den Kopf schüttelt. _

_„__Oh, ich erinnere mich. Siobhans Mutter ist zu Besuch.", stellt er fest._

_„__Ja, das bin ich. Und Sie sind?", meine Mam wird hier alle aufmischen. O je._

_Der Nachmittag geht in frühen Abend über, bevor meine Ma beschließt, dass sie genug beobachtet hat. _

_„__Kommst du mit zu Siobhan?", wir wissen alle, dass meine Mam ein ‚Nein' erwartet. Ich bin zuerst dran mit ihrem Verhör. _

_„__Leider nein. Ich werde euch absetzen und dein Tasche reinbringen."_

_Bevor meine Mam fragen kann, schieße ich dazwischen._

_„__Außerdem hat er bestimmt wieder ein Date."_

_Meine Mutter reißt die Augen auf, Liam lacht. Rea antwortet mit Bellen. _

_„__Wie bitte? Was meinst du damit?", meine Mutter ist sichtlich verwirrt._

_„__Ein Date mit Garrett. Es wird bestimmt sehr romantisch.", feixt Liam. _

_„__Garrett ist sein bester Freund. Und die beiden wohnen nur eine Etage von einander entfernt."_

_„__Okay. Ich war einen Moment irritiert.", erklärt Mam. „Was macht dieser Freund beruflich?"_

_Diese Frage geht an Liam. Lass ihn bitte richtig antworten. _

_Ja, meine Mam hat mir zu meinem 16. Geburtstag ein Tattoo geschenkt. Aber das auch nur als Wiedergutmachung für ihr schlechtes Gewissen. Auch wenn sie die bunten Bilder auf der Haut anderer Menschen schön finden kann, war ihr der Tätowierer mit seinen gemusterten Armen sehr suspekt._

_„__Er ist… Künstler."_

_Ja, so könnte man das durchaus nennen. _

_#_

_Seufze, als Liam sich an der Tür von mir verabschiedet. Ich bin wohl leider wirklich ein verliebter Teenager. _

_Meine Mam schenkt sich selbst Wein ein und nimmt auf der Couch platz. _

_„__Und Mama, wie findest du ihn?"_

_„__Setz dich."_

_Mama?_

_„__Okay. Und, er ist toll oder?"_

_Meine Ma nippt an ihrem Wein. „Er ist sehr charmant. Und sein Pub scheint auch zu funktionieren. Ich finde es ja immer wieder erstaunlich, dass die Kneipen alle überleben können."_

_„__Aber?"_

_„__Er ist dein Typ, ich habe es dir ja gesagt."_

_„__Und?"_

_„__Manchmal wirkst du neben ihm so jung und unschuldig.", meine Mam streicht mir Haare hinters Ohr. „Und dann im nächsten Moment überhaupt nicht mehr. Ich kann sehen, dass er dich als gleichrangig ansieht. Ich hatte Sorge, dass er dich nicht für voll nimmt. Aber er respektiert dich."_

_„__Was hast du erwartet?", bin erstaunt, was für Sorgen sie sich gemacht hat. Ich habe nie ein schlechtes Wort über ihn verloren._

_„__Siobhan, wirklich? Er ist viel älter als du. Es gibt so viel, was man da erwarten kann! Das er sich ein junges Mädchen sucht, es zu verführen und dann fallen zu lassen. Dass er dich als Hausmädchen benutzt und du ihm den Abwasch machst. Das… ich weiß nicht. Auch wenn ich seine Stimme sehr angenehm fand, konnte ich doch nicht wissen, wie er in echt ist. Deine Freundin hier, Esme, ich finde ihr Mann hat eine fantastische Stimme. Einlullend. Und dann erzählst du mir, dass er sie verprügelt hat. Das hätte ich von der Stimme her nicht mal vermuten können."_

_„__Das macht er aber alles nicht. Und soviel älter ist er nicht."_

_„__Ich weiß, dass 14Jahre für dich nichts sind. Aber als du geboren wurdest, ist er konfirmiert worden. Er ist gerade noch 70iger Jahrgang und du bist eben schon 90iger. Erschrickt dich das nicht?"_

_Jetzt nicht mehr. Am Anfang war ich schon verblüfft, wie erschreckend unsere Geburtsjahre neben einander aussehen. Aber auch nur, weil er am Ende seines Jahrzehnts geboren wurde und ich zu Beginn meines. _

_„__Nein. Mama ich liebe ihn."_

_„__Ich weiß, Kleines. Ich wollte damit auch nicht sagen, dass ich etwas gegen ihn habe. Ich will nur sichergehen, dass er sich dir nicht aufzwingt."_

_„__MAMA! Bitte, wenn du jetzt davon anfängst, dass wir das schon erlebt haben, erwürge ich dich!", verdrehe die Augen. „Als ich Liam das mit Sancar erzählt habe, hat er sich genau um das gleiche Zeug Sorgen gemacht! Er ist nicht Sancar! Er würde mir niemals seinen Willen aufzwängen. Egal wobei. Außerdem hast du ihn doch gehört. Er hatte keine Chance. Ich habe dir erzählt, dass er ein Idiot ist und nicht so wollte, wie ich."_

_Mam streicht über meinen Claddagh- Ring. Meine Ma hat ihn von ihrer Mutter, ich habe meinen von ihr bekommen als ich 12 geworden bin. _

_„__Du scheinst dir sehr sicher zu sein.", deutet damit auf das auf mich zeigende Herz hin. _

_„__Ja. Wir beide.", denn auch Liam trägt seinen Ring auf diese Weise. Dafür, dass er den ganzen Legenden- Humbug nicht so glauben will, kennt er davon eine Menge und ist verhältnismäßig abergläubisch. _

_„__Aber er hat auch schon klare Vorstellungen von seinem Leben, nehme ich an. Er hat bereits gelebt. Irgendwann wird er eine Familie gründen wollen."_

_„__Irgendwann, werden wir eine Familie haben."_

_„__Du bist so jung.", meine Mam ist vergleichsweise spät mit mir Schwanger geworden. Sie war 26 als ich geboren wurde und ich bin Einzelkind. Das ist bei uns in der Familie eher selten. Daher 137 Facebook- Likes für ihren Kommentar, davon 100 Familienmitglieder, ich kenne höchstens 50 davon persönlich._

_„__Ich habe nicht vor, morgen mit dem Kinderkriegen anzufangen."_

_„__Und was, wenn er das vorhat?"_

_„__Das hat er nicht. Du kannst ihn ja fragen."_

_„__Du bist dir so sicher, little One."_

_„__Ja. Immer noch. Abgesehen davon, wie findest du ihn?"_

_„__Er ist charmant, klug. Er bietet dir Quälgeist die Stirn. Aber ich kann sehen, dass er dich gut behandelt. Das beruhigt mich."_

_„__Und?", meine Mam blickt mich fragend an. Lehne mich an sie, lege meinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter und sehe sie an. „Und er sieht soooo gut aus!"_

_Meine Mam lacht. „Ja. Ja, genau wie du dir deinen Mann gemalt hättest, was?"_

_„__Hach, ja."_

_#_

_Die Stunde der Wahrheit rückt näher. Ich muss noch einmal zum College um eine Klausur zu schreiben und Mam und Liam werden mit Reagan spazieren gehen. Meine Mam will zum Pike Place Market und Liam hat versprochen, sie herum zu führen. _

**_Molly O'Toole_**

_Meine 17jährige Tochter ist überzeugt, den Mann für den Rest ihres Lebens gefunden zu haben. Ich kann es in ihren Augen sehen. Und an ihrer rechten Hand. _

_Ich gebe zu, zu Beginn habe ich Siobhans Verliebtheit für eine Phase gehalten. Eine Art Rebellion, ein Zeichen, dass sie selbst über sich bestimmen kann und sie nie wieder zulassen wird, dass ein anderer versucht sie zu etwas zu zwingen. _

_Doch sie liebt Liam Gallagher immer noch. _

_Er ist ein Chameur sondergleichen. Er ist gebildet und gut erzogen. Er ist aufmerksam. Und ein guter Vorgesetzter scheint er auch zu sein._

_Dennoch stellt sich die Frage, ob die beiden eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben. _

_Sio sagt, sie hat nicht vor, sobald mit der Familienplanung zu beginnen. Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich will Enkel, am besten einen ganzen Stall voll, aber Siobhan ist nicht alt genug. Sie sollte sich austoben, mit Jungs flirten. Aber meine Kleine war schon immer anders, als die anderen Kinder. Mein altkluges kleines Mädchen hat sich natürlich jemanden gesucht, der 14Jahre älter ist. Der viele Dinge schon erlebt hat. Den ersten Vollrausch, die erste große Beziehung die zerbricht, und ich nehme an, einige Flirts mit anderen Damen. Liam ist in dem Alter, Familien zu gründen und Häuser zu bauen, an den Stadtrand zu ziehen. _

_Aber Siobhan ist felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass es nie wieder jemand anderen in ihrem Leben geben wird. So wie sie ihn ansieht, muss ich es ihr glauben._

_Ich finde sie fast zu intensiv._

_Wenn Liam sie ebenso aufrichtig liebt, werde ich mit ihrem Altersunterschied leben können. _

_Ich mag den Mann gern. Er macht einen guten Eindruck auf mich. Wenn er nicht mit meiner Tochter zusammen wäre, wäre ich wahrscheinlich nicht mal halb so kritisch._

_„__Du sagst also, dass es ihre Entscheidung gewesen ist?", wir schlendern über den Pike Place Market, bin überrascht, wie gut erzogen Liams Hund ist. _

_„__Hat sie dir erzählt, dass ich gegen eine Beziehung gewesen bin?", nicke. „Als ich mich in sie verleibt habe, habe ich nicht gewusst, wie jung sie ist. Sie saß da, neben Esme und Jasper und hat Garrett gerade Kontra gegeben. Und dann… ich kann es dir nicht beschreiben. Sie ist unfassbar hübsch. Und dann macht sie den Mund auf und ist auch noch gebildet."_

_Das Leuchten in seinen Augen und sein Gesichtsausdruck lassen ihn jünger wirken._

_„__Sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie dich eine Weile im Dunkeln über ihr Alter gelassen hat."_

_„__Oh ja. Glaub mir, das war der Schock meines Lebens."_

_„__Warum gehst du das Risiko ein?", will ich wissen. Wenn sie jemand sieht, könnte er ins Gefängnis gehen. Ein verärgerter Freund, eine aufgebrachte Exfreundin. Ein Verehrer von Siobhan. Auch wenn meine Kleine der Meinung ist, dass es davon keine gibt. Schon als sie damals zuhause ihren Freund hatte, 14 war, gab es Verehrer, nur sie hat sie nicht erkannt, weil 14Jährige Jungs sich echt dämlich benehmen. Und so verliebt wie Siobhan ist, nimmt sie wahrscheinlich nur niemanden anderen wahr. Die könnten Schlange stehen und es würde ihr nicht auffallen._

_„__Weil ich feststellen musste, dass es nicht einzugehen noch schlimmer ist. Ich weiß, dass klingt dick aufgetragen und kitschig, aber als sie bei dir in New York war… Ich bin beinahe wahnsinnig geworden. Und als sie mir… Als sie mir von Sancar erzählt hat, wollte ich sie vor der ganzen Welt beschützen."_

_„__Ja, das wird schwierig. Siobhan meint, sie kann alles und jeden selbst beschützen."_

_„__Ich weiß, sie ist eine Löwin."_

_„__Ja, das trifft es."_

_Meine Tochter verteidigt was sie liebt bis aufs Äußerste, auch wenn sie an sich eine starke Abneigung Streit gegenüber hat. _

_Blicke zu dem 1,96m Mann empor._

_„__Ist sie dein Typ? Sehen deine Exfreundinnen aus wie Siobhan?"_

_„__Gar nicht."_

_„__Wie viele Exfreundinnen hast du? Laufen wir Gefahr, einer von ihnen über den Weg zu laufen? Oder hast du viele einmalige Kerben in deinem Bettpfosten?"_

_„__Ich habe niemals eine meiner Freundinnen betrogen. Sie sind keine Konkurrenz für Siobhan. Eine von ihnen hat sie sogar kennen gelernt."_

_„__Ka.. Katira oder so was. Richtig?"_

_„__Kachiri.", lächelt Liam besonnen.  
„Ihr seid echt so was wie eine Kommune oder? Hippies?"_

_„__Nein. Ich verspreche dir, wir sind alle ganz normale Menschen."_

_„__Na ja, überlass diese Entscheidung mal mir."_

_Der Junge lacht doch glatt darüber! _

_„__Sollen wir Esme bei der Arbeit besuchen?", schlägt er vor. Nicke, ich möchte ihr gratulieren, dass sie sich aus ihrer schädlichen Ehe lösen konnte._

_Liam und ich sitzen in einem Straßencafe und sehen uns abwartend an. Wir schmunzeln beide. Ich nehme an, er weiß was kommt._

_Siobhan ist heute früh los, bevor er mich abgeholt hat. Ich nehme an, sie wird mit ihm gesprochen haben._

_„__Wann machst du mir Enkelkinder?", platzt es aus mir heraus. Doch anstatt vor Schreck zusammen zu zucken, bleibt er selbstsicher in seinem Stuhl sitzen._

_„__Meinst du nicht, 42 ist ein bisschen jung zum Oma werden?"_

_„__Meinst du nicht, 30 ist genau richtig um Vater zu werden?"_

_„__Findest du nicht, wir haben noch etwas Zeit verdient?"_

_„__Willst du Kinder?"_

_„__Natürlich."_

_„__Wie viele?"_

_„__Wie viele Enkel hättest du denn gern?"_

_„__VIELE."_

_„__Wir werden daran arbeiten."_

_„__Aber wann?"_

_„__Dann, wenn wir beide soweit sind. Was noch nicht der Fall ist."_

_„__Was, wenn du vor Siobhan so weit bist?"_

_„__Sollte es so sein, werde ich geduldig darauf warten, bis Siobhan ebenfalls soweit ist."_

_„__Was, wenn sie niemals an diesen Punkt kommt, bevor du der Meinung bist, dass du zu alt dafür bist?"_

_„__Was, wenn alles genau zur richtigen Zeit passiert und sich genau richtig zusammenfügt?", kontert er. Herrje, er klingt schon wie Siobhan. _

_„__Aber du kannst dir Familie mit ihr vorstellen? Ernsthaft jetzt.", es ist schon komisch, sich so locker mit dem Freund meiner Tochter zu unterhalten, aber das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass wir nur ein paar Jahre auseinander sind._

_„__Natürlich. Ich habe das ernst gemeint."_

_„__Du liebst sie?"_

_„__Für immer und zehn Tage mehr.", bemüht er diese Redewendung. _

_„__Ich wiederhole mich, aber wenn du ihr weht tust, werde ich dir weh tun müssen."_

_„__Damit kann ich leben."_

_„__Wir habt ihr zwei euch nur gefunden…", seufze._

_„__Ich habe keine Ahnung.", antwortet Liam. _

_Wir lachen beide, als Siobhan aus ihrem Auto springt und auf uns zukommt. _

_Meine Tochter ist verliebt in einen Mann. Wenigstens ist er waschechter Ire. Und er ist Kilkennyfan, obwohl er im County Waterford aufgewachsen ist. Guter Mann!_

_„__Und hat er deine Musterung bestanden?", zirpt mein Mädchen, küsst ihren Freund flüchtig auf den Mund und plumpst in den Stuhl zwischen uns._

_„__Aye, du hättest mir Schlimmeres antun können.", beide blicken mich fragend an. „Du hättest einen Schotten oder Engländer mit nachhause bringen können. Da ist Liam schon ganz gut so."_

_Und ich sehe es kommen, irgendwann werde ich ihn Schwiegersohn nennen._

**_#Rückblende Ende#_**

**_##_**

**_Ist Molly jetzt eine sehr entspannte Mutter oder entspringt ihre Reaktion wohl doch eher dem Punkt "Das Märchen der Iren"?_**


	9. Das Problem von Schwiegervätern

**_dieser Teil bringt gleich mehreres ans Licht. Unter anderem, dass auch Siobhan eifersüchtig ist, Onkel Steve ein Sturkopf ist und Padraig Gallagher viel an seine Kinder vererbt hat._**

**_viel Spaß_**

**_##_**

**_9. Das Problem von Schwiegervätern_**

**_Siobhan_**

Unter viel Gezeter hat Maggie akzeptiert, dass ihr Plan nicht auf diese Weise umzusetzen ist. Auch wenn sie „Nein" anscheinend nicht als Antwort akzeptiert. Inzwischen vergleicht sie die Lehrpläne von den vier Schulen, die sie sich ausgesucht hat und sammelt weiterhin Informationen, um auf die Konfrontation mit ihren Eltern vorbereitet zu sein.

Tia hat jemanden aufgetan, der in Maggies Jahrgangsstufe wäre, sollte sie denn nach Seattle kommen. Und natürlich hat Tia eine Klassenliste organisiert.

_„__Tia sagt, der Stiefsohn von Sheriff Swan ist in meinem Jahrgang. Liam kennt Sheriff Swan. Sagt Tia.", _hatte Maggie erklärt. Jetzt versucht sie schon, mit Namen zu beeindrucken. Dieses kleine Schlitzohr. Sie ist genauso dickköpfig, wie ihr großer Bruder.

Sie hat Liam aber auch soweit rumgekriegt, dass er es mit ihrem Vater besprechen wird. Am Telefon, als auch, wenn wir rüber fliegen.

Liam hat sehr lange mit seinem Vater telefoniert, während Maggie und ich Pläne für die kommenden Nachmittage gemacht haben.

Mir ist das Herz ganz schwer, als wir Rea bei Garrett abgeben und uns auf den Weg zum Flughafen machen. Ab morgen ist mein kleiner Lockenkopf nicht mehr da. Es ist schon ein komisches Gefühl. Jetzt, wo der Abschied so kurz bevor steht.

Ich zerbreche mir mehr darüber den Kopf, wie bald wir sie wieder sehen, als darüber, dass ich einen Teil von Liams Familie kennen lerne. Das wird schon, notfalls, müssen sie mich nicht mögen.

Nach den Tagen mit Maggie, weiß ich, dass auch Liam damit hadert, Abschied zu nehmen. Uns beiden ist nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr wir unsere Familien in der Heimat vernachlässigt haben. Auch wenn er noch immer nicht begreifen kann, was Maggie zu ihm führt. Dafür ist alles was er für sie tut, für ihn zu selbstverständlich. Vielleicht weil er mit drei Frauen aufgewachsen ist.

„Meinst du, Onkel Steve ist böse, dass ich gelogen habe?", zwitschert Maggie von der Rückbank.

„Noch weiß er ja nicht, dass du geflunkert hast."

„Du hast es ihm nicht gesagt?! Du bist der Beste!", quietscht sie.

Maggie ist mit Schlaf gesegnet. Egal an welchem Ort, egal zu welcher Zeit. Sobald wir im Flieger sitzen, tut sie zumindest so, als würde sie schlafen.

„Was ist, wenn sie mich nicht mögen?"

Liam blickt mich mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. „Als ob sie eine Chance hätten. Alle mögen dich."

„Das klingt ja so, als wäre das was Schlechtes.", schmolle ich.

„Ich könnte auf den ein oder anderen deiner Freunde verzichten.", wir wissen beide, dass er auf Santiago anspielt, von dem er behauptet, mein Freund würde mit mir flirten.

Stecke ihm die Zunge raus. „Du bist blöd."

„Und du liebst mich trotzdem.", grinst er.

„Ja.", bevor er mir kurz einen Kuss aufdrückt. „Mir ist es ja egal, was sie denken, aber, wenn sie nun nichts mit unserem Altersunterschied anfangen können?"

Ich mache mir keine Sorgen darum, dass sie dumme Sprüche machen könnten. Sondern das irgendjemand auf die Idee kommen könnte, das Jugendamt zu informieren, wenn ich irgendetwas Falsches, Unbequemes, Unliebsames sage. Nur weil ich nicht lügen will. Was ist, wenn ich jemanden verärgere und Liam dafür eins ausgewischt bekommt? Immer wenn wir neue Leute treffen habe ich Angst davor, dass ihnen auffällt, dass ich nicht 18 bin. Ich habe Angst, dass jemand auf die letzten paar Monate noch alles torpediert.

„Vielleicht solltest du dir vorsorglich ganz fest wünschen, dass es ihnen allen genauso egal ist, wie unseren Freunden.", Liams Hand um meine ist angenehm warm, während meine Finger eiskalt sind. Auch wenn wir seinen Onkeln und Tanten nicht erzählen, wie Maggies erste Woche bei uns gelaufen ist, weiß ich, dass er es seinem Vater noch im Detail erklären wird. Liam hält nichts vom Lügen.

„Bist du überhaupt nicht nervös?"

„Ich sehe Onkel Steve und die anderen wenn überhaupt einmal im Jahr. Es ist völlig egal was sie denken. Natürlich wünsche ich mir, dass sie keine Probleme damit haben. Aber wenn es doch so ist, ist es nicht mein Problem.", wenn Liam einmal eine Entscheidung gefällt hat, steht er dazu. Er hat sich für mich entschieden, damit ordnen sich die Meinungen anderer unter.

Ich glaube auch, dass ihm nur die Meinung seines Vaters zu uns wirklich etwas bedeutet. Und dass ich mit Maggie und Garrett zu Recht komme. Letztere erfolgreich erlegt.

Ich bin noch immer nicht beruhigt, kaue auf meiner Unterlippe.

„Steve ist einfach gestrickt, was neue Freundschaften angeht. Gib ihm ein Bier aus, und schon seid ihr befreundet.", beginnt Liam. Und erzählt von Tanten, Onkeln und Cousins. Es ist leichter, sie ein bisschen zu kennen. Trotzdem ist Steve nicht zu unterschätzen, er ist Padraigs großer Bruder.

Ich habe eigentlich erwartet, dass Maggie aus dem Flieger direkt zu ihrer Familie stürzt, immerhin, hat sie ihre Verwandten lange nicht gesehen. Ich falle meinen Tanten immer um den Hals, wenn ich sie sehe. Doch bei Maggie habe ich das Gefühl, dass sie extra langsam geht, bummelt, versucht, in der Menge verloren zu gehen, weil sie zu langsam geht. Aber Liam hat ihren roten Ringelschopf immer im Blick und sie schnell wieder bei uns.

Ich ergreife ihre Hand und lächele. Maggie erwidert es halbherzig. Wir wissen alle drei, dass sie nicht zurück fliegen will, auch wenn sie ihre Eltern schon vermisst.

Ich glaube, es liegt nicht daran, dass Maggie ihre Familie nicht sehen will. Sondern eher daran, dass heute Abschied bedeutet. Maggie hakt sich mit der freien Hand bei ihrem großen Bruder unter.

„Du hältst doch zu mir oder?", flüstere ich meiner Schwägerin zu. Maggie nickt und kichert, als Steve und seine Frau auftauchen.

Steve ist etwas kleiner als Liam, sein Gesicht hat rundlichere Züge, als Liams, anscheinend spricht er dem Guinnessgenuss zu, seinem leichten Bauchansatz nach zu urteilen. Sein Haar ist Schleeweiß, die Runzeln in seinem Gesicht sind freundlich. Seine Augen sind hellgrün, Khaki, mit einem ebenso wachen Blick wie sein Neffe. Es scheint in der Familie zu liegen. Seine Frau ist viel kleiner als er, als wir. Ihr Haar ist kurz und grau, ihre blauen Augen funkeln wissend.

Ich lasse Maggies Hand los, als wir bei ihnen ankommen, doch Maggie hält mich noch einen Moment länger fest.

Liam und seine Schwester begrüßen unser Empfangskomitee überschwänglich. Obwohl Steve Gallagher schon über 30 Jahre in Boston lebt, ist sein verwischter irischer Akzent noch vorhanden.

Lächele Steves Frau Ava an, während sich die beiden Männer noch begrüßen und Maggie aufmerksam zuhört.

„Sie sind Siobhan?", spricht Ava singend und reicht mir die Hand.

„Ja richtig. Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen.", ich hoffe meine Wangen sind nicht so feuerrot, wie sie sich anfühlen. Im nächsten Moment legt Liam einen Arm um mich und stellt mich offiziell vor.

„Auch im Namen von Paddy ist es schön Sie kennen zu lernen. Das ist also die junge Frau, die du vor deinem Vater versteckst, hm Junge?!", stellt Steve fest.

Ich muss mich zusammen reißen, um nicht loszulachen. In Seattle würde es niemand wagen, den fast 2Meter Mann „Junge" zu nennen. Und hier ist er ein Junge.

„Tz. Er redet dummes Zeug, ich verstecke sie nicht."

„Das sieht Paddy ganz anders."

„Jüngere Geschwister, was soll ich dazu sagen?!", antwortet Liam und wuschelt Maggie durch die Haare, die sofort protestiert und sich durch die Haare fährt. Die beiden Männer grinsen.

„Und Sie sind inzwischen wie lange mit unserem Liam zusammen?", Ava lächelt, ihre Stimme ist viel leiser, als Steves und melodischer.

Wir warten darauf, dass Steve und Liam mit dem Auto vorfahren. Natürlich MUSSTE Liam unbedingt mitgehen, Steve hat behauptet, dass er sein Auto nicht wieder finden würde und Liams junge Augen benötigen würde. Ja, sicher. Ich bin nur froh, dass Maggie bei uns ist.

Frage mich, wie wir auf ihre Tante wirken? Maggie hat ihre Arme um meine Taille geschlungen und ist außergewöhnlich schweigsam. Aber immerhin lächelt sie viel.

Ob ich es ihr erzählen kann? Weiß sie, wie alt ich bin?

„Inzwischen etwas über ein Jahr.", 1 Jahr, zwölf Wochen und drei Tage.

Zu unserem Einjährigen waren Liam und ich in Nevada und sind mit Geländewagen durch die Wüste gefahren. Quer über Stock und Stein. Es klingt vielleicht merkwürdig, aber es war so cool.

Da Liam mich eingeladen hat, habe ich mich… anderweitig revanchiert. Es war eben ein absolut geniales Wochenende.

„Da ist es ja wirklich schändlich, dass ihr noch nicht bei Paddy gewesen seid.", wenn man es so hört, stimmt es.

Bin immer noch darüber erstaunt, dass wir beide nicht bemerkt haben, wie viel Zeit wir haben verstreichen lassen. Aber ich muss zu geben, dass mir das alles noch gar nicht so lang vorkommt, auf der einen Seite, auf der anderen ist es, als wären Liam und ich schon immer so gewesen. Es ist kitschig und Teenie-mäßig, aber es ist, was ich empfinde.

Ich gebe auch zu, dass ich unheimliche Angst davor habe, was unsere Familie von unserem Altersunterschied halten. Ich würde Zweiflern übel vor den Kopf stoßen, wenn ich ihnen meine Meinung dazu sage und dann wären sie böse, mit meiner Mam, Liam und mit mir.

„Wie haben Sie sich kennen gelernt?"

„Über Freunde.", Ava blickt mich abwartend an. „Freunde von uns haben sich ein Haus gekauft und Einweihung gefeiert. Wir waren beide da."

„Sind diese Freunde eher in Ihrem oder seinem Alter?", ich glaube nicht, dass Ava ihre Frage aus Boshaftigkeit stellt, sondern nur aus reiner Neugier. Denn selbst wenn sie mich für 20 halten mag, sind wir immer noch elf Jahre, eine Maggie, auseinander. Dennoch bin ich froh, als Maggie ruft, dass die Männer zurück kommen und unser Gespräch auf Eis legt.

**_Liam_**

Genau, als ob er seinen Wagen auf dem Parkplatz nicht wieder fände. Weil er sich ja gar nicht mehr sicher sei, auf welchem Areal und welchem Nummernblock er ihn abgestellt habe. Richtig. Wir wissen beide, dass sein Wagen ein gutes Stück weg steht. Und ich nicht mitgehe, um ihm beim Suchen zu helfen.

„Sie scheint mir sehr nett zu sein.", beginnt Steve, der eigentlich Stephan heißt.

„Hmm."

„Du liebst sie."

„Ja."

„Paddy hat nicht gesagt, wie alt sie ist."

„Hm."

„Also?"

„Also was?"

„Liam! Wie alt ist sie?"

„Spielt es eine Rolle? Wirst du sie dann nicht mehr nett finden oder nicht mehr mit mir reden?"

„Weiß dein Vater, wie alt sie ist?"

„Ja. Es ist kein Geheimnis.", na gut, vielleicht ein bisschen.

„Wie kommt Maggie mit ihr aus?", weicht mein Onkel erstmal aus. Kluger Mann.

„Ganz ehrlich? Für meinen Geschmack viel zu gut. Da kommt noch was auf uns zu."

Wir lächeln beide.

„Das bedeutet, du siehst sie länger in deinem Leben?", Steve ist der ältere Bruder meines Vaters und selbst schon mehrfacher Großvater. Natürlich bekomme ich ab und an auch was von seiner väterlichen Art zu spüren.

„Nein, eigentlich wollte ich mich morgen von ihr trennen.", antworte ich, als ich an ihm vorbei auf sein Auto zuhalte und einen verdutzen Mann zurück lasse. Ich muss mich zusammen reißen, nicht zu lachen. Menschen aus der Fassung zu bringen ist etwas, das anscheinend von Siobhan auf mich abgefärbt hat.

„Wenn das ein Scherz war, fand ich ihn nicht lustig. Nicht mal annährend.", schimpft der alte Mann, als er ins Auto steigt.

„Ganz ehrlich, Uncail. Meinst du, Siobhan wäre hier, wenn es nicht so wäre? Meinst du, ich würde Maggie da mit reinziehen, wenn Siobhan nur jemand ist, dessen Halbwertszeit morgen überschritten ist? Was denkst du von mir?"

Das Maggie und Siobhan sich kennen lernten, lag zwar, zu meinem Missfallen, nicht in meinen Händen, alles andere jedoch.

„Du hast seit Jahren schon keine Frau mehr zuhause vorgezeigt. Da kann ich doch nicht wissen, wie schnell du von der einen zur anderen gehst. Oder umgekehrt. Junge Frauen können sehr sprunghaft sein. Auch ich war mal ein Mann im Besten Alter und Single."

Diese Bilder in meinem Kopf… Natürlich ist mir klar, dass alle ein Leben führen und Männer wie Frauen, Tanten und Onkel, mit anderen Menschen Kontakt haben. Trotzdem mag ich es mir nicht von dem Mann vorstellen, der älter ist, als mein eigener Vater.

Außerdem freue ich mich jetzt schon darauf, irgendwann genauso alt und älter zu sein, um dann meine Nichten und Neffen mit kauzigen Fragen und ähnlich schrulligen Marotten zu terrorisieren. Das wird ein Spaß!

„Keine Sorge, niemand von uns ist SO sprunghaft."

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Die Frauen, die Fotos hochladen auf denen du zu sehen bist, kenne ich ja nicht."

Überlege, ob ich amüsanter finden soll, dass er anscheinend _Facebook_ entdeckt hat oder dass Carmen, Esme und Miranda fast jeden Schnappschuss online präsentieren.

„Von wem hast du das?"

„Ich bin vielleicht älter als du, aber ich bin durchaus in der Lage, einen PC zu bedienen, Junge."

Mein 67jähriger Onkel stalkt seine Familie im Internet. Es ist der Knaller. Aber natürlich behauptet er sonst felsenfest, dass Ava die Neugierige ist.

„Unseren Freunden geht es ähnlich, wie uns. Unsere Familien sind zum Teil weit zerstreut."

„Du scheinst dir sehr sicher zu sein.", behauptet er. Dabei hat er uns erst wenige Minuten zusammen gesehen.

Absolut und ohne Zweifel.

Es erscheint mir manchmal eine Ewigkeit her, dass meine wilde Blume vor mir am Küchentisch saß und gebeichtet hat, wie alt sie ist.

Und dann ist es, als sei es erst letzte Woche gewesen, dass ich sie das erste Mal gesehen haben und wusste, diese Frau ist es. Auch wenn ich nicht vorhabe, jemals zuzugeben, dass ich bereits am ersten Abend hin und weg gewesen bin. Ohne Wendemöglichkeiten.

Maggie drückt sich fest an Siobhan, während die beiden mit Ava auf uns warten. Es ist ein Bild von Vertrauen und Freundschaft. In den zwei Wochen die Mag bei uns ist, hat sie angefangen, zu Siobhan auf zu sehen, die nur ein paar Jahre älter ist und doch so viel erwachsener. Meistens, aber das ist meine Meinung. Dennoch bin ich stolz auf Sio und froh, sie hat sich in allen weiteren Entscheidungen und Diskussionen mit und um Maggie wirklich vernünftig verhalten. Hat sich wie eine Erwachsene verhalten, die Verantwortung für ein Kind übernimmt. Für meine kleine Schwester. Und sie hätte sich nicht um sie kümmern müssen. Sie müsste sie nicht mal mögen. Und doch stehen sie da, eng umschlungen.

Erst seit gestern kann ich diesen traurigen Zug in Maggies Augen sehen, von dem Pa gesprochen hat. Und eine Menge Trotz.

Wenn sich dieser Trotz nicht gegen mich wenden würde, wäre ich begeistert. Ich drücke mir selbst die Daumen, dass sie den Jungs später genauso zeigt, wo's langgeht und im besten Fall die Nichtsnutzigen direkt verjagt.

**_Siobhan_**

Auf der Fahrt zu Familie Gallagher besprechen die beiden Männer, wann sie morgen Abend wieder hier sein müssen.

Maggie fliegt Samstagabend um 21Uhr direkt nach Dublin und ist durch die Zeitverschiebung und den sechsstündigen Flug Sonntagmorgen um acht da. Von da wird ihr Pa sie abholen. Wenn man viel Zeit hat, kann man auch in Waterford landen, was von Maggies Heimatort nur ein paar Kilometer entfernt ist und nicht fast 170km. Allerdings gibt es keinen Direktflug von Boston aus und man ist mindestens 15h unterwegs.

Ava warnt uns alle vor. Die Familie sei versammelt. Zumindest der Teil, den sie so schnell zusammen trommeln konnten. Alle wollen Maggie und Liam wieder sehen und die Freundin bestaunen.

Als wir eingestiegen sind, hat Liam mir zugeraunt, dass er drei Kreuze mache, wenn das ganze Tamtam vorüber sei.

Natürlich ist es irgendwann lästig, immer wieder dieselben Fragen beantworten zu müssen und immer dieselben Bedenken zu hören, aber dennoch finde ich es sehr aufregend. Und es kann spaßig werden. Hier kann ich es jedes Mal sagen. Sagen, dass ich Liams Freundin bin. Ich befürchte nur, wenn ich mich als zukünftige Mrs. Gallagher vorstelle, verschrecke ich Liam.

Liam und ich haben schon über so viel gesprochen, doch nie darüber, wann er mir endlich einen Heiratsantrag macht. Und da er den anderen immer davon gelaufen ist, wenn sie davon angefangen haben, werde ich erstmal noch ein bisschen warten.

Vielleicht findet er auch nur, ich sollte noch eine Zeit lang die Gelegenheit haben, mich gegen uns zu entscheiden. So ein Blödmann, als ob ich das je tun würde.

Ich weiß, dass diese blöde Tussi unrecht hat, und Liam mich nicht als neues glänzendes Spielzeug sieht, dass er irgendwann weg wirft. Auch wenn mich ihre Worte getroffen haben.

Die blöde Tussi ist Liams letzte Exfreundin. Die Frau zwischen Kachiri und mir, die Liam ungefähr sechs Monate gedatet hat. Esme und ich waren in der Stadt unterwegs, als wir ihr begegnet sind.

_„__ESME!"_

_Meine Freundin verdreht die Augen. _

_„__Ich habe mir ja gewünscht, dass sie uns nicht erkennt.", aber nun wo Esmes Haar wieder länger ist, nachdem sie sich von Charles getrennt hatte, hatte sie sich einen Bob schneiden lassen, kann man sie auch wieder auf den ersten Blick erkennen. _

_„__Wer ist das?"_

_„__Das… Hallo. Wie geht es dir?", Esme lächelt gekünstelt._

_„__Esmiii, es ist so schön dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir? Gut siehst du aus!"_

_„__Danke. Alles gut. Und bei dir? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du wieder in Seattle bist."_

_„__Oh, auch nur für eine Weile. Wollen wir uns nicht heute Abend im Gallagher's treffen? Ich will Liam einen Besuch abstatten, mal sehen, ob wir nicht alte Zeiten aufleben lassen wollen.", die hübsche Brünette wackelt anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen. „Ich habe gehört, du hast dich von Charles getrennt?"_

_„__Ja, das habe ich.", Esme blickt mich an. Ich versuche den Kommentar, der sich bissig in meinen Mund stiehlt hinunter zu schlucken, aber es geht nicht. _

_Flüstere Esme ein „Es tut mir leid" zu und lege los._

_„__Ich glaube nicht, dass Liam alte Zeiten wieder aufleben lassen will. Und ich wäre ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn Sie sich ihm gar nicht erst an den Hals werfen würden."_

_Die Brünette blickt mich irritiert an, als habe sie mich bis eben gar nicht für voll genommen. Ja, weil ich auch so leicht zu übersehen bin._

_„__Was Kleines, ist da etwa jemand in unseren Freund verliebt? Mäuschen, geh mit Jungs in deinem Alter spielen."_

_Esme nimmt eine Hand vor den Mund, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie sich ein Lachen verkneift oder einen Kommentar._

_„__Ich spiele nicht mit kleinen Jungs. Danke. Und ja, ich bin in meinen Freund verliebt."_

_„__Deinen Freund? Esmii, ist das tatsächlich die FESTE Freundin von Liam?"_

_Will protestieren, dass sie mir ruhig glauben kann, doch Esmes Hand auf meinem Arm bremst mich._

_„__Das ist Siobhan und sie ist wirklich Liams feste Freundin."_

_„__Feste Freundin, als ob! Zu allererst haben er und sein Kumpel Garrett die Angewohnheit vor festen Bindungen davon zu laufen. Das solltest du wissen, Kleines. Und in deinem Alter dienst du allerhöchstens als neues glänzendes Spielzeug, dass er irgendwann weg werfen kann. Du kannst mit einem Mann von Liams… Erfahrungen sicher nicht mithalten. Was sollte er also von dir wollen? Na ja, Esmiii, vielleicht sehen wir uns nachher dann im Gallagher's!", trällert sie und ist davon. _

_„__Es tut mir leid Siobhan. Ignorier sie einfach. Ich glaube sie hat immer noch nicht überwunden, dass es nach sechs Monaten mit Liam vorbei war.", weiß nicht, warum sich meine Freundin für diese blöde Kuh bei mir entschuldigt._

_„__Ach was, wer ist das schon? Liam gehört jetzt mir und Ende der Geschichte."_

_Und ich werde mich heute einfach auch im Gallagher's rumtreiben. Die wird schon sehen, was sie davon hat. _

_Und tatsächlich, taucht die hübsche Brünette von der Esme sagt, dass sie Amy heißt, im Pub auf. _

_Ich lächele sie an, als sie an die Bar tritt und sich an mich erinnert._

_Amy wendet sich direkt an Aiden, der gerade Getränke auf dem Tresen abstellt._

_„__Kannst du mir sagen wo ich Liam finde?", lächelt. Aiden blickt mich an, während ich vom Barhocker gleite und Richtung Büro abbiege._

_Liam hat gar keine Chance, als ich ihm im Flur begegne und seinen Mund sofort attackiere. Ich weiß, dass uns jeder sehen kann, der hier vorbei geht. Das ist mein Plan. _

_However far away  
I will always love you _

_Der arme Mann beklagt sich nicht, doch hat vorhin schon ziemlich verdutzt reagiert, als ich ihn heute das erste Mal so überfallen habe. _

_Das Geräusch von Absätzen gerät ins Stocken. Lass es bitte diese dumme Kuh sein!_

_Erst ihr Räuspern unterbricht uns._

_Was wollte ich gleich? Ach ja. Ha. Da steht sie. Amy in Glanz und Glorie. _

_Liams Blick ist im ersten Moment genauso durcheinander wie meiner. Gut zu wissen, dass ich dieselbe Wirkung auf ihn habe, wie er auf mich. Dann erkennt er seine Exfreundin. _

_„__Wirklich, Liam?"_

_„__Amy. Wie geht es dir?", Liam will zwei Schritte vor machen, aber ich weiche nicht aus seiner Umarmung. Ich habe ihm nicht erzählt, dass ich Amy getroffen habe, habe nicht gesagt, was sie behauptet hat. _

_„__Anscheinend nicht so gut wie dir. Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, wir lassen ein bisschen die alten Zeiten hochleben?"_

_Mich stört, dass das eine Frage ist und keine Feststellung. Sie bietet es ihm immer noch an. Ich möchte ihr die Augen auskratzen. _

_However long I stay  
I will always love you  
_

_Ich kann damit leben, das Liam andere Frauen in seinem Bett hatte. _

_Kachiri hat mich mal darauf angesprochen, ob mich die Kerben in seinem Bettpfosten stören würden. _

_Ich habe ihr geantwortet, dass ich ein neues Bett kaufen werde und dann hat dieses Bett nur noch eine Kerbe. Kachiri musste lachen. „Wegen solchen Sätzen liebe ich dich wirklich, Kleine. Das sind Sachen, die kannst nur du sagen.", hat sie behauptet._

_Womit ich nicht leben kann, sind andere Frauen, die sich an meinen Mann ranschmeißen. _

_„__Danke, nein.", verstehe nicht, wie er so entspannt dabei bleibt. Ich schäume._

_„__Wenn dein neues Spielzeug uninteressant geworden ist oder dir der Sinn nach einer Frau ist, sag bescheid, ich bin noch ein paar Tage hier. Liam, Kleines.", und stackst davon. Ich werde sie erwürgen!_

_„__Blaíthín!"_

_Sehe Liam überrascht an. „Hast du gehört was sie gesagt hat?!", ich bin völlig geschockt. Warum sagt er nichts?_

_Liam nimmt mein Gesicht in beide Hände. Küsst mich. Oh. Mein. Gott._

_Wer ist sie schon._

_„__Richtig.", antwortet Liam. Oh, habe ich das etwa laut gesagt?_

_„__Sie ist gemein."_

_„__Könnte sich MEINE FRAU bitte wieder auf mich konzentrieren, anstatt auf, wer auch immer sie ist?!", bittet mich Liam. _

_Okay, ich bin bereit sie zu vergessen, wenn er weitermacht._

_„__Was hältst du davon, wenn ich heute früher Feierabend mache?", atemlos. _

_„__Jetzt?!"_

_„__Gib mir noch 15Minuten!"_

_„__Okay!", widerwillig lösen wir uns. _

_Wozu Exfreundinnen doch gut sein können. Ich freue mich jetzt schon auf Zuhause. _

_Whatever words I say  
I will always love you_

_(The Cure, Lovesong)_

Als ich elf war, habe ich jede Gelegenheit genutzt, von den langweiligen Gesprächen der Erwachsenen wegzukommen, weil sie eh nie über spannende Dinge sprechen, wenn man dabei ist.

Vor allem, wenn ich die Gelegenheit hatte, mit anderen Familienmitgliedern länger wach zu bleiben als sonst und es immer etwas von Pyjama-Party hatte. Doch Maggie weicht uns nicht von der Seite. Entweder sie sitzt neben Liam oder neben mir. Zwischenzeitlich springt sie kurz auf, rennt mit ihren Cousinen und Cousins kurz davon, bevor sie zurückkommt und den Platz wechselt. Sobald sie wieder da ist, unterhält sie die gesamte Truppe mit Anekdoten aus den letzten beiden Wochen. Sie kann fast jedes Tattoo auf Garretts Unterarm beschreiben. Sie hat einen Narren an Carmen gefressen, deren Piercings ein Statement werden, wenn man ihre Geschichte kennt. Und Tia ist sowieso der Hit.

Während Maggie und eine ihrer Cousinen meine Aufmerksamkeit fordern, bekomme ich am Rand mit, dass wieder einmal jemand sagt, dass wir schon wie eine richtige Familie wären.

Was sind wir denn auch bitte anderes? Alles in diesem Raum. Sie werden ihren Neffen, Cousin und großen Bruder nie wieder bekommen. Niemals.

Maggie schmeißt sich quer über den Tisch und streckt Liam die Hände entgegen.

„Kriegst du das auf?"

Bis eben dachte ich noch, sie wäre nicht so, wie andere Kinder, die völlig durchdrehen wenn Besuch da ist. Aber da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht.

Liam nimmt ihr die Metalldose ab, drückt zwei Mal und der Deckel springt auf. „Und der Weg um den Stuhl herum war zu weit?", blickt seine kleine Schwester an, die inzwischen wieder sitzt.

„JA!" und rauscht wieder ab.

Ein Duracell- Hase. Auf LSD. Oder Alice. Nachdem Maggie auf dem Weg hierher so still gewesen ist, ist nun das Mädchen wieder da, das ich kennen gelernt habe.

Eine der älteren Cousinen geht die beiden Mädchen beschäftigen, damit sie nicht wieder zu uns zurückpoltern.

Liam lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, legt einen Arm auf die Lehne meines Stuhles und grinst seinen Onkel an.

Unsere Blicke begegnen sich, lehne mich ein bisschen in seine Seite. Ich würde gern genauso gelassen sein wie er. Aber ich kann nicht, auch wenn alle wirklich nett sind. Hier bin ich nicht im Heimvorteil.

„So Siobhan, da Liam sich nicht bereit erklärt hat, dich mit uns Frauen ganz allein zu lassen, müssen wir das hier vor allen besprechen.", wir sind nun alle beim Du angelangt.

Wieder sehe ich Liam an, der mich flüchtig auf die Wange küsst.

„Wie hast du es geschafft, dass er dich nicht mehr vor seiner Familie versteckt?!"

„Hey, ich habe sie nicht versteckt. Wenn überhaupt, habe ich versucht, sie vor euch zu schützen."

„Wir werden sie schon nicht beißen. Dass überlassen wir ganz dir, Cousinchen."

Liam zieht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Ich bitte darum."

Kollektives Schmunzeln.

Alle am Tisch sind älter als ich.

#

Der Tag vergeht wie im Flug und wieder weicht Maggie uns kaum von der Seite.

„Ich mag nicht gehen.", brummelt sie ihrem Bruder ins Hemd, schlingt ihre dünnen Arme fester um ihn.

„Mag…", sie versteht noch nicht, dass sie es ihm damit auch schwer macht.

„Versprich mir, dass ich wieder kommen kann."

„Das weißt du doch."

„Ich meine nicht, zum Ferien machen.", ihre kleines Gesicht ist ganz ernst.

Liam seufzt. „Darüber haben wir doch schon gesprochen. Wir werden mit Pa und Maddy überlegen, welche Möglichkeiten es für ein Auslandsjahr gibt."

„Du musst Papa sagen, dass es richtig ist!", fordert sie und verzieht schmollend den Mund.

„Cailín! Es reicht. Ab ins Auto mit dir."

Maggie sitzt dicht neben mir auf der Rückbank, blickt durch den Rückspiegel ihren Bruder auf dem Beifahrersitz an und seufzt, laut genug, dass alle anderen es auch hören können:

„Deirfiúr beloved, beidh mé a chailleann tú (Geliebte Schwägerin, ich werde dich vermissen)."

„Ich dich auch, Kleines.", antworte ich und ärgere mich, dass ich Liams Gesicht nicht sehen kann, als sie mich Schwägerin nennt.

Ich weiß, dass Maggie und ich uns schon bald wieder sehen werden und dennoch, bin ich den Tränen nahe, als sie mir am Terminal in die Arme fällt und schluchzt.

Die zuständige Stewardess lächelt höflich. Solche Szenen sieht sie sicherlich jeden Tag.

Liam küsst seiner kleinen Schwester das Haar, als sie ihn umarmt. Ich kann ihm ansehen, dass ihre Tränen ihn treffen. Richtige Entscheidungen zu treffen heißt nicht, dass man damit glücklich sein muss.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, wir bringen ihre Tochter in einem Stück nach Dublin.", die Stimme der Stewardess ist aufgeräumt und fließend. Liam schüttelt nur den Kopf, schmunzelt, Maggie muss trotz Tränen in den Augen lachen, aber keiner von uns, klärt die Dame über ihren Fehler auf.

Gut, dass Steve draußen wartet. Ich bin mir sicher, er hätte diese Verwechslung weniger amüsant gefunden.

„Schatz.", beginne ich.

„Oh, muss ich mir Sorgen machen?", während wir beide noch eine Weile in die Richtung sehen, in der Maggie verschwunden ist.

Drehe mich zu ihm um. „Ich brauche dringend Antifaltencreme."

„Bitte?", da ist es, Liam lacht und schaut nicht mehr wie ein Hundewelpe, den man getreten hat.

„Wenn ich für Maggies Mutter gehalten werde, sehe ich eindeutig zu alt aus!"

Liam lacht und ich bin froh darum. Dann tut mir selbst das Herz nicht mehr so weh, dass Maggie wieder im Flieger sitzt.

„Du bist unglaublich, Siobhan O'Toole."

„Ich weiß, Mr. Gallagher!", und drücke meine Lippen auf seine. Wenn ich als Frau von mindestens Mitte 20 durchgehe, kann ich auch in der Öffentlichkeit den Mund meines Mannes attackieren.

#

_You gave me all  
You gave all you had and now I am home_

_My love, leave yourself behind_  
_Beat inside me, leave you blind_  
_My love, look what you can do_  
_I am mending, I'll be with you_  
_(Sia, My Love)_

_#_

**_Liam_**

_Molly sieht mich an, während Siobhan mit ihren Cousinen schnattert._

_„__Irgendwie vermisst sie Maggie? Ernsthaft? Das Mädchen ist selbst erst vor ein paar Stunden in den Flieger gestiegen und schon vermisst sie sie?"_

_„__Aber es wird schon komisch sein, zumindest am Anfang, dass da morgens keiner mehr auf der Couch vor sich hinschnarcht.", erwidere ich. _

_Natürlich hat es seine Vorteile, dass wir nun erstmal wieder allein sind und wenn ich meine Schwester so liebe, hätte ich sie ja öfter besuchen können. Aber bis zu ihrem Überfall auf uns, ist mir das gar nicht bewusst gewesen. _

_„__Erinnerst du dich an unser Gespräch über meine Enkelkinder?", Molly hat denselben „Hab ich's dir gesagt"- Blick wie Siobhan. _

_„__Wie könnte ich das vergessen?! Aber was hat das damit zu tun?"_

_„__Wenn deine Schwester wirklich öfter zu euch kommt, spielt ihr doch schon Familie. Dann ist es doch nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ich Enkelkinder kriege."_

_Diese Frau ist unfassbar. Kein Wunder, dass ihre Tochter so verrückt ist. _

_„__Darüber machen wir uns Gedanken, wenn Siobhan die Schule beendet hat und auf dem College ist. Okay?"_

_„__Solange ist das nicht mehr. Bis zum College, meine ich.", Molly blickt ihre einzige Tochter an. „Mein Baby ist bald erwachsen. Ich werde in Tränen ausbrechen, wenn sie ihr Zeugnis kriegt."_

_Siobhans 18. Geburtstag ist nicht mehr weit. Eigentlich hatte ich den ein oder anderen Gedanken, was es diesmal sein könnte, aber meine wilde Blume hat wieder einmal alles durcheinander geworfen. _

Blicke aus dem Fenster auf die Wolken hinab. Immer wenn Sio meine kleine Schwester vor Molly erwähnte, blickte mich diese wiederum wissend an. Und Sio hat eine Menge von dem kleinen Rotschopf gesprochen.

Molly ist schon ganz begeistert, dass sie nun nicht nur Gelegenheit hat, meinen Vater kennen zu lernen, sondern auch das Mädchen, dass Sio so verzückt.

Siobhan und ich sitzen im Flieger Richtung Dublin. Das Angebot von Pa uns abzuholen, habe ich abgelehnt. Ich werde uns nicht seines Kreuzverhörs aussetzen, während wir mit ihm in einem Auto eingesperrt sind. Und je nach Verkehrslage und Dads Tagesform kann dass eine lange Autofahrt werden.

Sio und ich haben uns geeinigt, dass wir uns einen Wagen mieten werden, damit wir auch ihre Familie besuchen können. Das Haus, in dem sie aufgewachsen ist.

Maggie ist sauer auf uns, weil wir schon Donnerstagmorgen ankommen und sie erst Freitagnachmittag Schulfrei hat. Aber es gibt Dinge, die wir noch zu erledigen haben. Dinge, die ich mir vorgenommen habe.

Wenn Siobhan aufwacht, in ihren Augen noch Schlaf hängt, sind die Iris Kobaltblau. Diese Farbe wird mich bis an mein Lebensende immer wieder aufs Neue faszinieren.

„Hey.", noch ganz leise.

„Gut geschlafen?"

„Geht so. Du bist da drüber in deinem Sitz so weit weg.", grummelt sie.

Weit weg ist nicht die Definition, die ich bemühen würde, aber gut.

„Wo sind wir? Wie spät ist es?"

„Noch gute 30Minuten und wir landen."

„Hm. Ich werde heute meinen… Ich lerne heute deinen Vater kennen. Wenn er mich nicht mag, was dann?"

„Ich bitte dich! Er hat dich schon gemocht, als ich ihm das erste Mal von dir erzählt habe und nun wo Maggie wieder zuhause ist, mache ich mir eher Sorgen, dass er in dich verliebt sein könnte!", lächele, so wie meine kleine Schwester geschwärmt hat, wäre das eine Option.

Ich hätte gern gewusst, was sie eigentlich sagen wollte.

Während ich finde, dass Siobhan den Besuch in Boston recht gelassen hingenommen hat, scheint es, als sei sie aufgeregt, wie vor einem Staatsbesuch.

Während ich mich auf mache einen Wagen, unser Gepäck und unseren Hund zu organisieren, verschwindet Siobhan um sich aufzuhübschen.

Abgesehen davon, dass sie es nicht nötig hat, ist meinem Vater herzlichst egal, wie sie angezogen ist.

Aber ich muss zugeben, als sie in dem leuchten blauen Kleid wieder zu mir stößt, sieht sie hinreißend aus.

Frage mich, wohin die selbstsichere junge Frau verschwunden ist, die meine Freundin sonst ist. Vor mir nestelt ein Mädchen an ihrem Kleid herum, zupft Fussel ab, die nicht da sind.

„Blaithín, wir sind daheim. Alles wird gut."

Siobhan blickt mich aus ihren kugelrunden violettblauen Augen an.

„Woher willst du das wissen? Was wenn dein Pa mich nicht leiden kann? Was mein meine Großeltern gegen uns sind? Deine Großmutter könnte…"

Meine Großmutter ist über 90 und fast blind. Sie könnte nichts, außer uns Enkel mit ihrem Gehstock piesacken. Eine großartige Frau.

Obwohl Siobhan so nervös ist, besteht sie darauf, dass wir zuerst nach Dungarvan fahren. Sie möchte nicht einen noch schlechteren Eindruck auf meinen Vater machen, immerhin habe sie mich ein Jahr lang von Irland ferngehalten.

Dann stellt sie fest, dass alles bereits erledigt ist und wir direkt los können.

„Ich hätte auch unser Gepäck… oder Reagan…", Sio seufzt, Reagan trippelt aufgeregt.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir erstmal eine Runde mir Reagan drehen? Der Kleine hat Stunden lang in einer Box ausgeharrt."

Siobhan nickt vorsichtig. Sie ist einfach nur göttlich, wenn sie so einen Aufstand macht. Küsse meine kleine Blume aufs Haar, bevor wir uns aus dem Gedränge des Flughafens lösen.

#

Manche Dinge verändern sich nie.

Das große, alte Fachwerkhaus in dem ich aufgewachsen bin, ist noch immer dasselbe.

In der Auffahrt parken bereits mehrere Wagen.

Dads, Maddys, Deirdres. Tante Laoise ("Lee-sha"), Dads kleine Schwester.

„Bist du soweit?", okay, ich gebe zu, ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass wir jetzt schon auf mehr Familienmitglieder wie Dad und Maddy treffen. Normaler Weise ist Pa jemand, der dafür gesorgt hätte, dass wir erstmal unsere Ruhe haben.

„Ich…", doch weiter kommt Siobhan nicht, als mein Cousin Ronan die Haustür aufreißt und meinen Namen brüllt.

Man merkt nicht, dass wir beide im selben Jahr geboren sind. Ganz und gar nicht. Pas Nachbarin blickt aus dem Fenster und ich nicke ihr zu. Ich hatte früher Angst vor der fiesen alten Dame, die gegenüber wohnt. Und dank Ronan, wissen nun die Umliegenden, dass ich jetzt hier bin.

„AU!"; Ronan stolpert zwei Schritte aus der Tür. Ich kann seine Mutter Laoise schimpfen hören. Irgendetwas mit „Vollidiot" und „Du verschreckst das Mädchen noch!"

Wenn Siobhan nicht so unsicher wirken würde, würde ich darüber lachen.

Hoffe das Ronan nicht am ersten Tag von unseren Jugendsünden und Sauftouren erzählt.

Begrüße meinen Cousin und meine Tante, die sich an mir vorbei drängelt um Siobhan zu begutachten. Für ihre 60Jahre hat die Gute noch viel Kraft.

„Cailín álainn (Schönes Mädchen)!", stößt sie hervor. Aus dem Haus kann ich die dröhnende Stimme meines Vaters hören.

Das Schicksal der Gallagher Männer sind ihre kleinen Schwestern. Seitdem ich mich zurück erinnere, hat Tante Laoise nur auf ihren Bruder gehört, wenn ihr danach ist.

Mein Pa ist ein Jahr älter geworden, seitdem ich ihn zuletzt gesehen habe. Und wieder etwas kleiner.

„Mo Leanbh! Mo mhac amháin! (Mein Kind! Mein einziger Sohn!)"

„Dia duit athair. (Hallo Dad)"

„Ich habe schon befürchtet, dass ich dich nicht wieder erkennen würde!", Reagan bellt aufgeregt, als mein Vater sich wieder an seine Schwester wendet. Ronan streichelt ihm den Kopf und bleibt grinsend neben mir stehen.

„Laoise, tritt beiseite, ich möchte mir das Kind ansehen!", oh Dad, was redest du da?

„Athair, das ist Siobhan."

„Es freut mich sehr Sie kennen zu lernen.", begrüßt Siobhan meinen Vater in Lupenreinem gälisch. Mein Vater strahlt über das ganze Gesicht.

„Liebste, der Name ist Padraig. Und es ist mir eine Ehre. Was für eine Schande, dass der Unhold den ich meinen Sohn nenne, dich solange vor uns versteckt hat."

Siobhan blickt mich amüsiert an. Es sieht nicht danach aus, als würde er sie nicht mögen.

Und ja, meine Familie benimmt sich immer so, wenn wir auf einander treffen.

Ronan neben mir wippt auf seinen Sohlen auf und ab. Blicke ihn von der Seite an.

„Du hast dir eine Jüngere gesucht. Uhhhhu. Das hat Maggie gar nicht erzählt."

„Lass es, Ron! Ein Wort!"

„Hey, du hast sie mitgebracht!"

„Lass den Mann in Frieden, Ron, sonst muss ich deiner Mutter doch noch erzählen, was du in den Schulferien früher so getrieben hast!", Ron dreht sich um und streckt ihr die Zunge raus.

Deirdre erscheint in der Tür, ein freundliches Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Brüderchen, du Rumtreiber!"

„Schwesterchen, Holdeste!"

„Du hast die lange nicht blicken lassen. Und dann kommt Maggie zurück und spricht von Schwiegertöchtern."

Lächele meine ältere Schwester an, die alle auffordert ins Haus zu kommen.

„Es ist schön, endlich die Frau zu treffen, von der hier alle seit Tagen reden.", begrüßt Deirdre meine Freundin.

„Ron, sei ein Schatz und geh Maddy bescheint sagen, dass wir vollzählig sind.", bittet mein Dad.

Reagan schnüffelt und schnuppert.

„Der war doch auch schon so groß, als Maggie bei euch gewesen ist?"  
„Ja, wieso?"

„Weil sie die ganze Zeit von „diesem kleinen süßen Hund" spricht, den du hast. Ihr habt doch nur den einen?"

„Ja, nur Rea."

Bin froh, als ich endlich wieder Siobhans Hand zu fassen kriege. Meine Familie ist gerade ein wenig aufdringlich.

„Es tut mir leid, Bláithín. Wenn ich von der Inquisition gewusst hätte…"

„Deine Tante sagt, dass Steve hier angerufen hat. Deswegen sind sie alle hier."

„Steht uns das noch mal bevor?", flüstere ich.

„Du meinst, ob meine Familie auch so ist? Also, wenn das die Inquisition ist, ist das Nichts gegen meine Verrückten!", raunt sie zurück.

Sie reden alle noch durcheinander. Als Außenstehender könnte man annehmen, dass sie mit uns sprechen, aber das tun sie nicht. Nachdem wir nun im Haus sind, sind wir ihre „Gefangenen". Wirklich Sorgen machen mir nur Maddys spitze Kommentare. Ich muss nett zu ihr sein, weil mein Pa sie sehr liebt, sie sicherlich auch Maggie liebt und weil ich möchte, dass sie in Sachen Maggie auf meiner Seite ist.

Mein Dad nimmt uns gegenüber Platz. Das wird nicht gut für mich ausgehen.

##

**Familie Gallagher samt und sonders. Wie finden wir Paddy so?**


End file.
